Wherever You May Be
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: The one thing everyone knows is that Zuko never gives up, especially when it comes to the girl he let out of his life once before. Now trapped in the mountains, he will do everything he can to keep her with him. Zuko x Katara. Rom.Act.Adv.
1. Prelude

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

A/N: Hello all. So, the funny thing about computers is that when it's yours that fails it's a freaking pain in the ass! What was worse was that I needed it for school…not that it matters, but I want to rant one last time now that I have it back! Until my computer crashed at New Years I was actually going to post this and now it's almost two weeks later so you do have my apologies. Because of that I'll post the next chapter ASAP, promise.

Also, thanks to everyone who placed me on your Author Alerts page, very sweet of you. You continually made me very guilty as I took a slight hiatus from typing anything. I really plan on returning to the story to finish it as soon as I can. My writers block is gladly fading away! However, don't look for quick updates (it'll be a few weeks until the next posting and it won't be more than two a month).

Challenge for readers concerning 'Hundred': besides at the very end who was actually identified by name rather than nicknames or descriptions? Those who give the right answer will get a preview of the story two days before official posting if e-mail is provided.

* * *

_Prelude_

~ sSSs ~

Despite how wrong it was Zuko always took some perverse pleasure in watching his advisors and ministers go through the newest financial report. When he had taken the throne at the end of the war, none of them had expected a seventeen-year-old to have a rather well-developed understanding on trading policies and finance. Most if it had been taught and fine-tuned by Iroh during the years at sea so they were always surprised when he came up with some new trading agreement or project that he wanted the Fire Nation to back to keep them prosperous after the war stopped being the main source of income.

Over the six years he had been ruling the Fire Nation he had succeeded in most of his projects, though he knew he owed his friends for their various contributions in helping set up trading agreements with the other Nations when they would have originally balked. The year immediately following the war had been the hardest, when the Fire Nation was basically in isolation to restructure itself from a war power to a normally functioning land and he had been trying to find jobs for the men and women who were no longer soldiers.

Now, he thought as the ministers and advisors read over the documents in front of them and conversed quietly among each other, the Fire Nation was trading without restrictions to the Earth Nation and both Water Tribes and, even if physically weaker, was just as strong as it had always been. The people had reacted better to knowing they were wanted for their arts and culture, as well as their industrial production of steel and glass, even after a hundred years of war where they could have just as easily been destroyed.

The hardest thing had been the relocation of the colonists who had decided to return to the Fire Nation rather than cede over to the Earth Nation two years after the war. During that two year period the colonies had been treated as their own nation, their own local laws dictating their actions while Zuko and the Senate that now unified the Earth Nation tried to figure out what to do the with mismatched citizens. The islands that made up his country didn't offer much in terms of livible land and with the return of thousands of soldiers alone the cities had seen major growth and not enough places to support everyone while new homes were built.

The colonies had grown in the years since their initiation, many of the residents having never even been to the Fire Nation during their life despite their affiliation and loyalty. During his travels the three and a half years of his banishment, he had noticed that the colonists had picked up many of the Earth Nations habits and practices, though they themselves didn't always realize it. It was these people he knew who decided to keep living in the place that had been their home, even if they were changing their loyalties to another Nation. He didn't begrudge them at all for their choices and had even taken the precautions that they would be protected against any of the locals who weren't as welcoming. It would be a touchy area for a long time, he understood, but the Earth Nation had to deal with it.

It had been Aang who had given him a place for the colonists who wanted to remain with the Fire Nation to go. The land surrounding the Western Air Temple had long been deserted despite the ripe valleys that lay between the mountains, there for any who had wanted to claim them. Yet, even after the deaths of the Air Nomads the lands were still seen as to belonging to them and so had been left alone, even by the Fire Nation. Zuko figured it was because the Earth Nation had been richer, with lands and towns already set up to take over and use.

Whatever the reason, when Aang had offered to give him the southern most lands of the islands Zuko had been more than grateful for the offer. In return, the Western Air Temple was to remain untouched by the people to prevent raiding and mistreatment of the historic location. People already lived at the Temple, by those wishing to preserve the Air Nomad ways even if they themselves couldn't airbend. Aang had been touched by their actions and often communicated with the settlers, so he and Zuko would both know if their agreement was being broken. Yet, in the three years the people had been content with their settlement and were flourishing as their crops came in, seeming almost like they had lived there for decades rather than a scattering of years.

Pulling his thoughts away from the islands, still fresh in his mind so soon after his Minister of Lands had discussed their progress with the summer and fall crops, he returned his attention to the people gathered in front of him. Even the minister in charge of development had been stumped with this newest project: finding a way to send messages to the other nations using a faster method of communication. Right now it would take two weeks for a letter from the Fire Nation capital to reach Omashu, nearly four for Ba Sing Se if it went over land rather than sea, and Zuko wanted that time to be cut in half. Most importantly he wanted to be able to reach the two Water Nation tribes in weeks rather than months.

"Well Fire Lord Zuko, it looks…plausible," the Minister of Technologies said as he stared at the report.

"You've heard of the new material coming out of the Earth Nation, correct?" Zuko asked, shifting in his seat. He wanted the morning meeting to end so he could eat and get to his afternoon practice with the guards to work off the energy from sitting around for hours at a time. "They have been experimenting with the heavy liquid and found that it burns hotter and slower than the coal we use now. If we are able to modify the engines in our ships and airships, it would cut down the time of travel between nations."

"It would give us another trading agreement with the Earth Nation, more negotiations with the Grand Secretariat," one of the lower vice-ministers stated wearily and Zuko nodded, not bothered by the complaint.

The precedent had been set by his forefathers that their word was law, even if what they decreed was illogical or wasteful, mostly to stop the ministers from bickering and fighting amongst themselves. Whatever knowledge Zuko had gained from his travels and from his uncle, he had still been young and had needed the wisdom they had to offer about the nation. Even after he had repeatedly asked them to offer opinions on his projects and ideas, many meetings had been silent and it hadn't been until Zuko purposely starting thinking up absurd ideas that would theoretically drive the nation into poverty in months that they dared protest. Once they realized he wouldn't retaliate against them speaking out, the meetings were productive and went smoothly.

"We can work something out," Zuko told him, finally giving in and shrugging off the ceremonial robe he was wearing. It was too hot, even in the middle of fall, to be sitting in the heavy robe. He had long since given up wearing the diadem unless in a formal ceremony; rather he wore a necklace with the Fire Nation symbol and his mother's family crest on it at all times instead. Many of those who worked with him and under him actually appreciated the human nature of the act of wanting to be comfortable, earning him that much more respect in their eyes.

"We'll find some way to let them know this would work to their advantage, get their own products to more places quicker."

"Good for produce," Haiku, the Minister of Trade, agreed, scribbling down numbers on the paper he carried with him. "More foods could be moved between the nations, help out those that have short growing seasons like the Water Tribes."

They continued to discuss the project for another half hour before Zuko finally dismissed them to attend other matters. He stayed and talked with some of the vice-ministers for a while longer about some of the other projects they had going before a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Turning, Zuko smiled to see Iroh standing behind him, smiling at him.

"Uncle, when did you get in?" Zuko asked as the meeting hall was finally emptied out. Even the guards had left the room though they wouldn't go far. The one thing he hadn't been able to get rid of was his personal guard, no matter how many times he had tried. "I thought you would be in Ba Sing Se for a while longer as it had been months since you had been there."

"All was well so I decided to return early," Iroh said before grinning. "Do not tell me that you wished me away longer. After all, I am your regent."

"Uncle!" Frowning at his uncle at the off-hand comment, Zuko shook his head before gathering up the scrolls he had brought with him. Glancing at the shadows outside, he quickly estimated the time as the two left the meeting room. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but lunch sounds wonderful," Iroh said as the two men wandered down the wide hallway. The guards fell into step several feet behind them to give them privacy as they wound their way through the palace so Zuko could drop off the scrolls before heading to the dining hall. "I picked up a new tea as well. Jasmine and chamomile with a dash of crushed pepper."

"Nice to know your taste in tea hasn't changed," Zuko commented dryly as they arrived. Mai was waiting for them outside the hall and Zuko gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she greeted Iroh softly.

"Have you decided on a wedding date yet, my dear?" Iroh asked halfway through lunch and Zuko glanced over at Mai who lowered her chopsticks slowly.

"No, not yet," Mai said and Zuko took a sip of the tea silently.

"But why not? You have been engaged how long now? Three years?"

"Two," Zuko and Mai said at the same time and they shared a look before returning to lunch.

"We're still working out some of the details, Uncle," Zuko explained vaguely and Iroh gave him a look but didn't comment on it. The rest of lunch Zuko asked Iroh about Ba Sing Se and the developments over there as Iroh had been a guest there for the past month as a good will representative during one of the larger festivals of the Earth Nation. As the bell rang one hour past noon the three were stepping out of the dining hall when a messenger ran up, a scroll clutched in his hand.

"Fire Lord Zuko, an urgent message just arrived," he gasped as he handed Zuko the scroll, his voice broken as he panted from running. "It arrived on a ship from the Earth Nation. We brought it as quick as possible."

"Thank you. Go get something to drink, cool down," Zuko ordered as he looked at the roll. He was aware of the messenger leaving them as he stared down at the two seals placed on the scroll, well familiarized with the seal that represented Kyoshi Island and the personal crest of a fan and sword crossed. "It's from Sokka and Suki."

"I wonder what caused them to send an urgent message to you," Iroh murmured as Zuko broke the seals and unrolled it. He heard both Mai and Iroh approach to read over his shoulder, but didn't acknowledge them, his gaze frozen on the first sentence of the missive.

"Katara's missing."

sSs

"You cannot be serious nephew," Iroh said as he watched Zuko from the doorway. His nephew was pulling clothes from around the room and throwing them on the bed where he had a satchel and his swords already set out. At the same time he was changing into a black outfit and Iroh had no doubt on what he planned on doing. "You cannot just abandon your nation, even for one of your friends."

"I have to Uncle," Zuko said as he secured the vest over his black shirt with a quick knot. Going to the bed he quickly packed up the clothes and other items he had set out, including more than enough money for the trip. Grabbing the broadswords he gave them an experienced twirl before sliding them into the sheath attached to his back.

"You have an entire nation full of resources to find Katara," Iroh tried to reason with him, but Zuko continued to ignore him. "Why not use them?"

"You read what Sokka wrote, Uncle," Zuko explained as he pulled his hair from the topknot, letting the still short locks hang down around his face. "They already talked with everyone that could have found the ship Katara was reported to take when she left the Northern Water Tribe. It never docked at its destination, meaning it got lost somewhere on the ocean."

"Then send the ships to search the area," Iroh recommended as Zuko went to leave the room. "As a man Zuko there is little you can do, but as the Fire Lord you have the entire nation!"

"I already sent orders out to the navy, Uncle," Zuko explained before sighing and pausing at the door. "They will search, but with Aang and Toph in the Earth Nation dealing with the rebellion rising there and Sokka and Suki tied up in trading negotiations with the other islands, none of them can go after her. I can, with you here as Regent."

"I still do not understand, Zuko. From what I heard you and Lady Katara have not spoken in over a year and a half, since she last visited you here," Iroh said, before frowning as he thought about what he just said. Glancing at Zuko he saw the younger man was staring at the door, his hands fisted angrily at his side. "What happened during that visit that you will go after her and leave everything behind?"

After a few seconds Zuko finally exhaled harshly before looking at Iroh, regret and sorrow in his nephew's usually calm eyes.

sSs

Before he left there was one person he knew he had to see, however much he wanted to avoid it.

It was easy to sneak out of his own palace, he realized as he quickly made his way through the palace. The hallways had been darkened for the night, giving him plenty of cover in the deep shadows as he made his way to the servant's quarters. He could simply walk around and no one would stop him, but he enjoyed the thrill of sneaking out and he didn't want to be seen dressed as he was. The news of Katara's kidnapping had already spread and the servants and guards would easily figure out what he was planning and would attempt to stop him.

Exiting the palace grounds he made his way to Mai's house and scaled the wall next to her balcony to avoid running into anyone else, especially her parents. Knocking softly on the wooden door, he paused for a few seconds before sliding it open to see Mai sitting on the bed staring at him calmly.

"I must say, I was almost expecting you to disappear without even a letter this time," she drawled out. "Lucky me."

For a second Zuko couldn't meet her gaze, knowing he had originally planned on leaving without seeing her. Mai sighed softly across from him, letting him know that she understood before there was creak on the bed as she stood up.

"I'm leaving the capital," she told him and he glanced around the room to finally notice she had a large chest next to her door, waiting for servants to come and pick it up. "It seems I have suddenly lost all the reasons to remain in this awful place."

It was a bad time for Mai to starting talking in implications, he thought sadly. She was always forthright with her opinions and thoughts, but even he could catch her underlying statement.

"Mai, I am sorry," he finally said, not quite knowing what he was apologizing for. The fact that he couldn't keep their relationship working or the fact that he was leaving her, even if it was to find one of his closest friends.

"Hey, I'm the one breaking up with you this time, so you don't have to apologize," Mai told him before going to the door to leave the bedroom. She paused before leaving, glancing back at him to offer a sad smile, the room too dark to see her eyes.

"…Good luck."

"Thank you Mai," he said before finding himself alone. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair before stepping back outside, closing the door to both her room and their relationship.

sSSs

* * *

Ending A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I am still looking for a beta reader, so even if you can just recommend someone I would really appreciate it. After reading a chapter several times you tend to skip read and start missing the errors.

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just play in their world.


	2. Chapter 1: To the North Pole

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I would like to give out congratulations to **Trombe** and _artsyelric_ who are writing _What I Don't Like About You._ They're nearing their 1000 review for that story. For anyone who likes a well-written story about Book 3, this is the one to read! A Zuko x Katara story of course!

So, you'll notice Zuko is a little bit more…friendly around strangers in his conversations with them. The only thing I can say when you read this story is to keep in mind that is has been six years since the end of the war and no one stays the same for that long. Call it…social growth on his part. Also, every author has their own interpretation on who the characters are and how they act and that influences how we write our stories. However, if something seems terribly, _terribly_ out of character, let me know and I will look into it.

Next topic: the weather. I am going with a general rule of thumb that every part of the Avatar world goes through the same seasons at the same time. For you brainy people out here, this should be done by the assumption that their earth isn't tilted on its axis like our earth is which gives the whole summer in one place, winter in another. So, when Zuko goes up North this chapter they are in winter just like everyone else. I varied from the show here by saying they get locked in during the winter due to the formation of ice shelves surrounding the city, which wasn't the case when they had visited in Book 1 and the water was open. This goes back to the axis thing, so deal with it please!

Sorry about the long A/N, but sometimes I think it's nice for authors to explain the reasoning behind some of their writings. The query about _Hundred_ posted on the Prelude is still open to whoever gets the answer!

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

  
_

~sSSs~

She was thirsty.

She was dirty.

She was exhausted.

Groaning, Katara tried to shake the fog that had taken over her but whenever she tried to focus her head screamed in pain. From the few times she had gained brief clarity she knew she was in a small cell made entirely made of metal with two small windows for ventilation and the slot in the door that could be slid open to allow food and water in.

A candle was burning not far from where she was laid out on an uncomfortable cot, but the light made her head throb so she closed her eyes to prevent any more pain. Her body hurt and she reached up to rub the most painful spot, right above her heart, in an attempt to easy the pain. Her arms and legs were throbbing, but she didn't feel like moving enough to try and ease the pain elsewhere.

She had already figured out they were drugging her somehow through the air rather than the food. Since she couldn't simply stop breathing the fog in her head never went away when she was awake and for as long as she spent her time unconscious she was always bone-tired when awake. Even now she could see they had brought her bread, water, and some meat while she had been sleeping but she didn't even have the energy to bring the water to her, let alone go get the food.

Twisting on the cot Katara curled up into a tight ball as intense pain suddenly ran through her body, the movement only causing more discomfort rather than the relief she sought. Tears escaped from her clenched eyes as she held back the sob that wanted to escape.

Slowly the pain eased from her body and Katara wearily returned to the world of dreams and nightmares as the candle continued to flicker next to her.

sSs

"Are you Captain Xin?"

Looking up from his tea, Xin blinked at the person standing across from him.

It was a young man, he could tell that much from the garb and the combination of height and width of the shoulders, but part of their face had been wrapped in bandages and he idly wondered how they had been so wounded that half of their face was required to be covered. In the end he decided it was some old wound left over from the war that the person wanted to hide for one reason or another and let the matter rest in his mind.

"Aye, I'm Xin, but I ain't a captain anymore," Xin said, sighing back into his tea. If only he could hold his alcohol better he could drink something other than tea to make up for the loss of his ship. "Got hit by some pirates on my last trip; just made it to port a few weeks ago with only a few of my crew alive."

They were lucky they made it to land when they had. Winter was arriving quicker this year and the bite of the winds and the water would have been their doom if they hadn't been found. There was even talk of snow arriving soon, which would be a few weeks earlier than normal for this port on the most North-Eastern point of the Earth Nation.

"I have some questions about your last trip," the stranger said, taking the un-offered seat across from Xin. "Especially any passengers you had."

"Didn't have any passengers, just the regular crew," Xin murmured as a fresh pot of tea arrived, the tea house's trademark Jasmine Dragon Tea. "I was expecting one though."

"Who?"

"A female from the water tribe had approached me and asked for a ride back to port when we left and since we didn't have any passengers I told her we could take her. She even paid in advance," Xin recalled. "Beautiful, maybe early twenties, long dark hair with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, even for a Water Tribe native."

"What happened? Do you hear why she didn't get on your ship?" the stranger asked and Xin frowned at him, setting down the tea.

"Why you looking for her?" he asked, feeling protective of the young woman traveling alone.

"I'm trying to find her," the stranger told him. "I'm a friend of her family from the Southern Tribe and she never showed up or made any contact in the past two months."

"Hm, alright," Xin murmured, hearing the rasping sincerity in the person's voice, even the exposed pale skin and equally pale eyes showed part of the story was a lie. Didn't often find Fire Nation folk in cold areas, not matter how good of friends to the family they may be. "I waited for her as long as I could before headin' out. Another ship had been in port heading elsewhere, left before ours. Turns out she got on it last minute. Forgot all about it with loosing my ship and all."

"Thank you for your help," the stranger said as he stood up and gave a polite bow, Earth Nation style rather than the Fire Nation he had honestly been expecting. Reaching into his clothing, he removed something and handed it to Xin. "May I request a favor? I am willing to pay."

"Depends on the favor," Xin answered slowly. Even with the end of the war there were some who were less than honest in their intent or actions, unwilling to let go of the past as most of the world had. However honest this younger man seemed, he knew to watch out for traps.

"I need this letter to arrive at the Fire Nation capital as soon as possible. Can you get it there, Captain?" the stranger asked and Xin shook his head.

"Told you, I lost my only boat and my wares to pirates. This far from the Fire Nation there isn't anything I can do to help."

"And I told you I would pay," the stranger said and Xin noticed the purse being held out to him that was so full the stitches seemed strained. "There should be enough here to procure a new ship for you to make the journey."

Before Xin could answer, he found himself holding the purse and a long metal tube as the stranger slipped out of the tea house, most of the other guests not even noticing him. Blinking, Xin peeked inside the purse only to start laughing as he stared at the gold pieces that would allow him to build an entire fleet of ships, plus replace his lost one.

Wiping at the tears running down his face he looked at the tube only to stare at the locking mechanism that had a familiar seal stamped on it. Everyone around the world knew this symbol after being at war for so long.

Seems he just shared a cup of tea with the young Fire Lord.

sSs

Getting to the Northern Water Tribe was more difficult than he had thought.

Most ports were preparing to close up for the cold winters that froze the waters solid for five months and no one wanted to be stuck away from their homes, so finding a ship took some looking around. He had just given up hope when he came across a ship belonging to the Water Tribe that had been delayed at port due to damage being repaired. The captain was willing to have Zuko on board after seeing the symbol of the Fire Lord and a quickly written note saying 'Lee' was traveling up north as a favor for Fire Lord Zuko.

He had been smart enough to buy warmer clothes in the port, but Zuko still felt himself shiver as he stepped off the boat into the small port the Northern Water Tribe had built in the past few years to expand their own trading. Pulling the fur-lined hood further down to cover his face and his identifying scar, Zuko followed Captain Fa towards the beautifully built palace. The awe he had harbored from when he had first visited the town six years ago was still with him and he was happy the damage that had nearly destroyed the village was no longer visible. He paused briefly next to the statue that had been erected for the dead princess from that horrible night and Zuko offered the symbol of the moon a quick request of forgiveness before continuing on.

"You are aware of the events that happened here, then?" Captain Fa asked as the two reached the entrance to the palace.

The Captain was an older gentleman, probably in his fifties from the slight graying in his otherwise still dark hair. He lacked the usually roughness of one who lived at sea, but then again the Water Tribes had only recently dropped their own isolation and returning to trade and travel the world again, so it was not that unusual. He also wasn't a waterbender, Zuko had found out, which had initially surprised him as most sea-faring tribesmen from the North were. Still, he was a good captain and his lack of bending didn't lessen him in the eyes of his men.

"Everyone in the Fire Nation was told how Princess Yue gave her life to the moon spirit after a Fire Nation Admiral killed her predecessor," Zuko explained truthfully as he presented his hastily written scroll to one of the guards at the entrance of the palace who took it to show it to the chief of the tribe. "Fire Lord Zuko even built a new temple in forgiveness in the Fire Nation soon after his ascension."

"Chief Arnook is willing to grant you an audience, messenger," a guard said reappearing and Zuko followed him, Captain Fa falling in line in curiosity as to why his old friend was being sought out by the young Fire Lord. "In here."

Stepping through a set of ice doors, Zuko lowered his hood as he took in the throne room. He had only been to the throne room, which also acted as a gathering hall during celebrations he had learned from Captain Fa, once before, when he had first returned to the Northern Water Tribe after the end of the war. Seeing the elder waiting for him near the dais where he normally sat with the tribal elders, Zuko slowly approached, noting where the guards were positioned just in case.

Chief Arnook, who Zuko had met once before, was busy flipping through paperwork spread out before him on a wooden table. However, he glanced up as Zuko stopped next to the table only to blink in surprise before frowning.

"I thought they said you were a messenger," he rumbled as he straightened up, crossing his arms as he looked at Zuko. It had been years since the two had met, Zuko realized as he took in that they were the same height verses when they had first met and he had still been inches shorter. Thankfully, both Ozai and Ursa were tall and so was he, only a few men truly taller than him. He had been secretly terrified for a while that he would remain as short as Uncle had until he finally started to grow after turning eighteen.

"I saw the scroll, Chief Arnook. Fire Lord Zuko sent him," Captain Fa said as he joined them and Arnook snorted as he waved a hand at Zuko.

"That _is_ Fire Lord Zuko, Captain Fa," Arnook said and Zuko nodded as Fa stared at him in surprise.

"My apologies, Captain," Zuko said, nodding his head at the captain as he removed the medallion from his neck. "I was trying to keep a low profile while traveling through the Earth Nation."

"Of course," Fa murmured as he returned the medallion and glanced at Zuko before nodding to Arnook. "Arnie, if you need me I'll be unloading my ship."

Zuko couldn't stop the look of surprise off his face as Fa left the throne room with Chief Arnook scowling after him.

"Friends always come up with the most annoying nicknames," Arnook muttered and Zuko smiled, thinking of his own nicknames he was still called by his friends. Sokka referred to it as grounding, but he believed his friend just liked the term 'Jerk-bender' too much. "So, tell me reason for this secret visit, Zuko."

"Katara has been missing since she left your tribe," Zuko said and Arnook frowned at him before motioning one of the guards over. Zuko frowned as he asked for Fa to be stopped and return to the throne room and the guard nodded before leaving the throne room. "Chief Arnook?"

"It was Captain Fa's ship that Katara boarded when she left," Arnook explained. "I accompanied her myself even though she was rushed. She hasn't been seen since?"

"No," Zuko said, sighing. "Her brother contacted me after there had been no contact for a month, weeks after she was expected to meet up with the Avatar in the Earth Nation."

"We heard of the uprising there," Arnook murmured as Fa re-entered the room. "Katara asked us to lend support to the problem but with winter arriving we don't have enough men to spare. I redirected the few we have in the other nations to lend assistance if they could reach the area, but that is all I can do for now.

"Captain Fa, do you remember Lady Katara?" Arnook asked once Fa had joined them again.

"Of course. She was with me on the trip to Chengdu then separated from us there," Fa replied. "From what I gathered she left the city soon after we arrived, before we returned here last month. Did something happen?"

"She seems to have disappeared," Arnook said with a sigh as he turned to look at the map spread out on the table he was been working at. "Chengdu is northwest of Ba Sing Se and west of the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if she headed to the capital before continuing to meet up with the Avatar."

"I told her not to take that route," Fa said shaking his head and Zuko frowned.

"Why?"

"It's all mountains until you reach the valley outside Ba Sing Se," Fa explained, tracing the area he was talking about with his finger. "They collect snow earlier in the year than most places and are hard to travel through, even for a master waterbender such as Lady Katara."

"Do you think she headed elsewhere?" Zuko asked, trying to think what else was in that area. "There is the Northern Air Temple, but I can't see her heading there."

"She may have boarded another boat to take her along the coast to Ba Sing Se," Fa suggested before looking at Zuko. "It will take my men a day to unload my ship, Lord Zuko, but once we are able I can take you to Chengdu."

"Will you be able to return here before the water freezes?" Zuko asked. He needed to go to Chengdu, but he didn't want to strand Fa and his sailors in the Earth Nation for five months.

"I will take some of our waterbenders with us," Fa explained as he tugged on his ear while thinking. "It will make it possible for us to return before the storms begin. I'll go supervise my men and contact you here when I know we will be able to leave port."

"Thank you for everything," Zuko said and Fa nodded before leaving Zuko and Arnook alone again. "Do you know why Katara would suddenly change ships?"

"I believe she received a message a few days before departing from a messenger hawk," Arnook remembered before shrugging. "She didn't mention what it contained, but I figured since she changed ships it was rather important.

"Go get some rest, Zuko, you look tired. I will make sure Fa's message reaches you."

sSs

"It will take us a little over a week to reach Chengdu, Fire Lord Zuko," Fa explained to him as the ship sailed away from the Water Tribe port. He had unloaded and restocked his ship in one day, figuring that if he was going to Chengdu he could make a profit while he did so. Next to him Zuko nodded but didn't say anything as he stared at the water that they passed through on the ship. "You are still welcome to join me and the crew at night, but I recommend you don't stay outside for very long, even if you are a firebender."

"Thank you Captain," Zuko murmured and heard Captain Fa leave him alone on the deck. The rest of the crew was staying inside where it was warmer, but Zuko didn't feel like joining them just yet.

Sighing, Zuko closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting from the cold. He felt restless after traveling for so long, but he knew that under the restlessness he felt useless, still not any closer to finding Katara than when he had set out. She had been missing for over two months now and who knew what could have happened to her in that time.

Opening his eyes, he continued to stare across the blue expanse in front of him, long suppressed memories slowly returning.

sSSs

* * *

Ending A/N: Up next, flash back episode! I'm thinking I'll get it posted on unlucky Friday the 13th, but the intent is to have it available on Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just play in their world.


	3. Chapter 2: The UnForgotten Past

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

A/N: Yeah, flashback chapter! So, everyone who wanted more details about what happened before gets their answers in this chapter…well, at least Zuko's side of the story. Katara gets her own version of the flashback later in the story since you can't have Katara thinking in Zuko's flashback and vice versa. Man, did that take a few attempts at editing to make sure it didn't happen!

Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate any that get written, otherwise all I have to go on is how much 'Traffic' my story gets and that doesn't provide all the important information. Also, um, if you want a response, let me know in the review okay? I can never tell what's a rhetorical question or one that wants an actual answer or if you want me just to review in response to your review. If confused…that makes two of us.

Anyways, read the early posting (since last time I said around V-day weekend), but I figured this is as good as time as any! And since this is the posting during the VD weekend, use protection so you don't get the other form of VD (aka venereal disease!).

~ Stargazer

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 2

* * *

~_sSSs_~

"Zuko!" Snapping his head up in surprise, Zuko squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes from the window before standing from behind his desk to see the person who just burst into his office without knocking. Surprisingly, despite being Fire Lord and having two posted guards outside his door, a lot of people had the tendency of just bursting in unannounced.

"Katara," he answered as he was able to see the waterbender clearly. She smiled at him as she stopped in front of his desk, hands fisted on her hips. She was dressed in the Fire Nation style to fight the heat and humidity but he saw most of the articles were in the light blue color of her own nation with just the edges and under layers in red. "Interesting clothing."

"Uncle Iroh had them ordered for me for when I visit," Katara explained and Zuko sighed at the comment. He didn't know how or when it had happened - it probably started with Toph - but everyone had started calling Iroh 'Uncle' after the war. It was a little disconcerting, but Iroh seemed to enjoy it so Zuko had let it go. "So, _Fire Lord_, are you too busy to visit for a while, or should I wait for dinner?"

"Trust me, I can visit," Zuko told her, shrugging out of his robe and tossing it on top of the reports he was reading over and signing. Nothing was due immediately and he hadn't seen Katara or anyone else for over six months, so they could easily wait. "Is anyone else here with you for this unexpected visit?"

"No, not this time," Katara said as the two, plus the unseen body guards that always followed Zuko around, left his office and strolled through the palace. They chatted about what had happened since they had last seen each other, Zuko jealous of the stories Katara had to tell him.

After the end of the war Katara had traveled with the rest of the group for almost two years on behalf of their respective countries as well as the Fire Nation to promote peace. Sokka finally returned to the Southern Water Tribe following that and took Suki with him. Zuko had visited them during their wedding on the third anniversary of the war and had been the laughing stock as he claimed to slowly freeze to death during the visit. Firebenders were more susceptible to cold weather than they let on: if they spent too much time their bending could even be severely affected.

Shortly after that Sokka and Suki had become chief ambassadors between the Earth Nation and Southern Water Tribe and were frequently traveling between the two nations. It didn't hurt that Toph had become a member of the Earth Nation Senate, as well as a personal advisor to the Earth King when she was in Ba Sing Se. She was still the best earthbender in the world as even Aang was unable to pick up the subtleties of metalbending and held her position through a combination of fear, awe, and her up-front attitude about everything.

A few months after Sokka and Suki's wedding Katara had made the decision to travel on her own, separate from Aang. Zuko had never heard the reason for the two to break up but when everyone had gathered six months ago for the four year anniversary the two had acted like there was nothing wrong so he hadn't brought it up. Now Katara was an ambassador, one that worked for all the nations so it wasn't uncommon for her to be halfway across the world at any time.

It seemed more interesting than sitting inside a palace day after day, Zuko thought, almost wishing for the days he spent traveling the world.

"Why so gloomy all of a sudden?" Katara asked as she twisted to walk in front of him. "Don't tell me my story about the koala sheep was _that_ bad. I even got Sokka to snort yak milk out of his nose with it."

"I did not need to hear that," Zuko grumbled to her as he tried to banish the image.

"So…I shouldn't tell you about the pack of skunk-wolverines that attacked Sokka and Suki?" Katara grinned and Zuko sighed. Katara flew into a detailed story that ended up with Sokka stuck in a tree in the middle of the night, naked, where the Kyoshi warriors found him in the morning. Smiling for what felt the first time in weeks, Zuko sighed as they stepped outside into the small personal garden that was reserved for the royal family and guests. The guards stopped outside the garden and took up their position as the two benders went to the small pool where a gaggle of turtle ducks was splashing in the water.

"I miss sunlight," Zuko groaned as he simply allowed himself to spread out on the grass. He would return to being a Fire Lord soon enough he knew, so he let himself enjoy this short break outside of normality. "So, what brings you here Katara?"

"I need a favor," Katara said as she sat next to Zuko, smiling at him. "I'm heading to Omashu and Ba Sing Se, but I need help with something beforehand."

"As long as it's not trying to figure out another one of Bumi's weird trading policies. The last one gave me a headache and took a month to decipher and then he completely voided it, on a whim."

"No, nothing like that. I've been asked to join a group of the Earth Nation royals to travel around and talk with the villages about how everything has been going," she explained. "The only problem is that most of the area we'll be traveling through is the northern desert."

"Hm mm," Zuko murmured as the sun slowly heated him up.

"So, not a lot of water is going to be available."

"Hm mm."

"And there have been reports of bandits attacking travelers."

"Hm mm."

"And we won't have a lot of soldiers traveling with us because it's a good will thing."

"Katara, you're a Master. Why are you worried about not having soldiers available?" Zuko asked slowly before opening his eyes as the turtle ducks suddenly started quacking in a panicked manner. He paused seeing the entire pond essentially floating above him in the middle of the air, some of the lilies still drifting in the water. "Um, Katara?"

"Think hard, Zuko," Katara reminded him sweetly and Zuko glanced away from the water long enough to see her smiling sweetly at him, something that always caused him to break out in a cold sweat. Not because she was smiling, but because her eyes were narrow slits of ice glaring at him from within heavily lashed eyes. She seemed to have perfected it during the years since the Western Air Temple he noticed dimly before returning his attention to dilemma at hand.

"Desert travel? You're worried about not being able to bend if you get attacked," Zuko rushed out and sighed as Katara finally returned the water back into the empty hole in the ground.

"I always knew there was a reason why we let you become Fire Lord." Katara grinned at him as the disgruntle turtle ducks flew back to the pool. "I was wondering if you would be able to teach me enough about sword fighting that I can still fight in case we get attacked and water isn't available."

"Can't you just, suck it up from the ground?" Zuko asked, knowing Katara could pull the water from plants and trees.

"I tried," she explained, pulling a small amount back from the pool and sending it over to a group of flowers wilting under the sun. "It's too deep for my powers to reach it."

"Why not have Sokka teach you?"

Katara snorted and sent him a look to which Zuko shrugged. Sokka had become a master in his own right with the sword after the war, so it was surprising Katara wouldn't go to him.

"I did. Do you know what he told me?" Katara said then deepened her voice to do an impression of the teenage Sokka that had Zuko grinning. "'All you do Katara is _swing_ and hope to the Spirits you actually hit something. Also, I _highly_ recommend you keep a hold on it.'"

"He never was a good teacher," Zuko suddenly recalled, remembering the extremely brief time that Sokka had tried to show him how 'Boomerang' worked. It was along a similar line of Katara's actually.

"_You just throw it and it comes back right to you…Huh, wonder why it didn't work. Oh, well, go get it Jerkbender!...It's not _that_ far down to the bottom of the cliffs!"_

"It's amazing that my brother is still alive and whole," Katara muttered, shaking her head as she smiled softly. "Anyways, I asked Suki next, thinking she could show me something. The minute Sokka heard though he freaked out and said she wasn't touching anything sharp until the baby arrives."

"Baby?" Zuko asked in surprise and Katara grinned at him.

"She was three months pregnant when I left, so she's about four months now I think," Katara told him and Zuko absorbed the information. "Sokka was going between panic attacks and more panic attacks."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Not at all. So with Suki unable to teach me that only left Ty Lee," Katara said before shivering. "I didn't bring it up. I didn't think I could handle that much time with her, even with growing up with a chatter box like Sokka. So with them out of the way, that only left the 'oh so famous' Blue Spirit to teach me."

"The Blue Spirit, huh?" Zuko asked, frowning as he avoided looking at her. "I heard he was wanted by the Fire Nation. Do you know where to find him?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Katara eluded, smiling at him. "So, think he's willing to help?"

"I'll see what I can do," Zuko told her before shrugging. "It's hard to get away for a visit let alone training."

"I can make time for you," Katara promised and Zuko knew that if anyone could, it would be Katara.

_sSs_

True to her word Katara was able to arrange enough time for them to both spar and for Zuko to teach her sword fighting. It was hard for the first week, Katara reacting on instinct several times when she panicked. She had spent so much of her life relying on her bending abilities Zuko figured, that in this new method of fighting where pure physical strength meant almost everything she found herself at a horrible disadvantage.

After over four years since originally meeting, Zuko topped her by a good half foot now, not to mention the fact he was easily fifty to seventy pounds heavier than she was. But, he was also good enough of a teacher to make sure she knew when to use her agility to her advantage, even against a stronger opponent. This led him to landing on the dirt more times than he ever cared to count and having to tolerate the guards' chuckles at Katara's friendly mocking.

They sparred in the morning with bending, before the rest of the palace rose. Zuko ordered the guards to stay off training grounds where they fought, more for their own safety than anything. Though their spars never got to the point of being dangerous, they had both seen what had happened to those who had stood too close to fights and were caught off guard. It also allowed them to speak freely as they danced around each other in the enclosed courtyard Zuko had built out of the old Agni Kai battle ground. He had brought in material so all benders would be able to fight here so Katara had an endless of supply of water at her will to use during their fights.

During that time their friendship also grew, to the point where they felt like they had known each other for most of their life, rather than the short time that they had. Secrets and stories from their childhoods were exchanged over fire and water, over plates in empty dining halls, and at night in the private garden. They talked about the world and the changes that were taking place, the good, the new, and the failures. They also learned that friendship didn't mean agreeing on everything the other person said and several hours of silence before making up, even if it would only be a temporary truce.

Zuko found himself talking to Katara about his mother more than he had to anyone else, maybe because she knew what it felt like to lose a parent. He told her about Ozai's refusal to tell him anything about the time around her banishment, how his sister had started crying out for their mother in her cell begging for forgiveness, and his own fear that he would never know what happened to her. He told her things about his childhood that even Mai didn't know and she always had the right words to give to him, not the pity so many before her had given.

Looking back on it, there was little doubt in his mind why he fell in love with her, even if he didn't see it right then.

_sSs_

"So, how's the wedding coming?" Katara asked one day during sparring and Zuko froze before ducking the sword rapidly approaching his neck. He stumbled from the uncoordinated action, his own sword knocked clear from his hand from the blow and landing with a loud clang as it hit the ground. Thankfully he didn't fall over and as he straightened up he saw Katara frowning at him as she lowered her sword. "You okay?"

"Fine," Zuko said, waving her off as he went to retrieve his sword. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he turned to see Katara waterbending her own sweat away and drying her hair that had started to stick to her body. The summer heat was always bad in the middle of the afternoon; even his guards had shed their heavy layers and stood in what little shade they could find. They hadn't even looked up at his stumble and Zuko was rather grateful. Katara had picked up quickly at sword-play and he was thinking he would have to switch to his broadswords to keep their matches even. "Why are you asking about the wedding all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Katara said as she slipped back into the guard position, shifting her feet wider to the proper stance. Zuko imitated her position and they started sparring again but moved at a slower pace so they could talk without running out of breath. "It has never come up during dinner with you two and it seemed strange to me I guess."

"How so?" Zuko asked before taking advantage in an opening in Katara's stance to swing his sword towards her unprotected stomach. She back-peddled to avoid the blunted tip before executing a rather impressive flip to move her out of Zuko's reach. Straightening, she pushed her once again damp hair from her face as she went into the offensive, pushing Zuko back with quick footwork that had him stumbling yet again.

"Well, when Suki was getting married to Sokka, every time I saw her she was talking about _everything_," Katara explained as she maneuvered Zuko into a corner before lowering her sword as he nodded in acknowledgment to her capture. "I mean, even Sokka talked about their marriage. But, you and Mai don't even talk about the engagement and it's only been what, seven months, since you were engaged?"

"Just about," Zuko told her as he looked away.

"I'm not trying to pry, Zuko," Katara claimed as she stepped in front of him, tugging her hair free of the braid she had pulled it into while training. "But you and Mai, you guys…you love each other, right?"

"Of course," Zuko replied immediately. "I just asked Mai if we could put off getting married immediately because of the rumors of rebellion on the eastern islands and in the Earth Nation."

"Okay," Katara said smiling before handing him her sword, hilt first. "I'm going to go clean up."

Nodding, Zuko watched Katara exit the training ground as she chatted with the guards before disappearing from sight. Turning, he put away the swords and grabbed the clothing he had shed before heading over to the guards. He had enough time to clean up as well before meeting with the governors of several Fire Nation towns that were being hit with draught and needing supplies.

Looking down as he turned a corner he was pulling his hair free of his topknot when he suddenly heard someone running towards him. Looking up in time to see a blur of red appear he grunted as the person ran straight into him, knocking him to the ground with their momentum. Glancing at familiar brown hair he looked up to see Katara staring down at him in surprise, her breath coming out in the short pants.

"Sorry!" she said scrambling off him as quick as she could only to cause Zuko to grunt as her elbow nailed him in the stomach as she straightening herself up. Taking her offered hand he quickly gained his feet to see Katara blushing, but it might have the exertion of their sparring that caused her cheeks to be pink. "I just remembered that I forgot to tell you something!"

"Which was…?" Zuko prompted as Katara fell silent before smiling at him as she snapped back to attention.

"I'm heading off in a week," she told him and Zuko stilled the hand he had lifted to push his hair from his eyes in surprise. "I got everything set up this morning down at the port, but I forgot to mention it to you. So, see you at dinner tonight!"

Running off the way she had come, she turned a corner before sticking her head back to yell down the hall at him: "Go wash! You stink worse than Sokka after the skunk-wolverines."

"I do not!" Zuko yelled back, offended as his guards chuckled behind him and several maids giggled as they walked by.

_sSs_

"Hey," Katara said, looking up in surprise a few days later as he walked into the sparring area. She was halfway through a bending technique and Zuko watched the water pause in midair before she sent it back to the pools lining the training ground. She rose from the position and smiled at Zuko as he joined her. "Missed you yesterday. What happened?"

"Some meeting that I ended up needing to go to," Zuko told her as he adjusted his sleeveless training shirt, scowling when he realized he had skipped a loop and had been walking around for half an hour with it wrong. Katara laughed and before Zuko could react she stepped up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. The actions caused her fingers to lightly graze his chest on several occasions and Zuko was startled by the sensation that ran through him at the innocent action. Before he could place it she had finished, patting his chest quickly. "I'm not a child."

"And yet on most occasions you act like one," she taunted him as she grinned up at him. "You even pout when you lose like Sokka."

"That's taking it too far," Zuko protested and slipped into a fighting stance. Katara laughed and pulled a large bubble of water to float in front of her, slipping into her own stance. "I guess that means you need to be taught a lesson."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two launched into the battle, fire and water flying through the air. Before long steam filled the small area, plastering their clothing to their skin as the two moved around each other. During the battle each came close to winning several times without succeeding and both were sporting burnt, wet clothing and multiple cuts from where a few attacks had landed.

"So," Zuko panted as the two circled each other, tossing light attacks at each other. "How many more days until you leave?"

"Four," Katara said, sending a water whip at him that he blasted with a fireball. "Don't want me to go?"

"Yes," Zuko said without thinking and Katara froze halfway through another attack. The attack went wild and Zuko heard Katara cry out in surprise as it caught him on his scar, sending him stumbling to the ground. She ran over to Zuko who had his hand pressed to the wound, feeling blood coat his hand and drip down his cheek, dazed a little from the hit.

"Zuko, I am _so_ sorry!"

"It's fine," Zuko tried to reassure her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. "Head wounds always bleed more even when they're not that bad."

"Doesn't make up for the fact that I let that attack hit you," Katara argued as she went and fetched a towel before returning to kneel next to him on the ground. The wound stung as Katara looked at it before she started healing it with her bending and Zuko shivered at the feeling. Getting healed by bending was a rather odd, but he appreciated it knowing it had saved his life four years ago.

"Did you mean it?"

"Hm?" Zuko asked, looking up at Katara. She gently pushed his head back down as the wound stopped bleeding and the skin started to come together again. He knew what she was asking about and sighed. "Oh…uh, yeah."

"Nice to know I don't drive you nuts," Katara told him as she finally lowered her hand, the water falling to the ground as she dismissed it. She picked up a towel and wiped the blood away before lowering the towel on the ground. Zuko looked up as she gently traced where the wound had been, her fingertips light on the scarred skin. "…I wish I could heal old wounds."

"I don't," Zuko told her and lightly grabbed her hand. It wasn't that he didn't like her touching the scar, but he didn't want her to feel guilty that she couldn't heal the marred skin. He looked up to meet blue eyes staring back at him in worry and he smiled at her in reassurance, to let her know he meant it. "Not anymore."

"Then you're better than your father ever was," Katara told him honestly. Staring up at her, Zuko paused before tightening his grip on her hand, pulling her down to hug her. He had heard his uncle make the comment dozen of times, but coming from Katara, from someone who had seen the worst side of him made it more precious he realized. She stiffened for a second before returning the hug and Zuko reluctantly let her go after a few seconds of contact. "Zuko…"

As she pulled back, Zuko reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair, the tips of his fingers brushing her cheekbones softly in the process. Katara looked at him in surprise at the action and Zuko watched as she blushed before looking down, as if unable to meet his gaze. She went to stand but Zuko didn't let go of her hair, keeping her in front of him as he stared at her, surprised by his want to keep her this close to him. Wide blue eyes stared at him and before either of them realized what he was doing, Zuko gently pulled Katara down the small space between them to kiss her.

She was shaking, he realized, but she didn't pull away so Zuko pulled her closer, feeling a cool hand brace on his shoulder. As the other landed one his face to gently touch his scar, he was shocked by his need to feel Katara, _Katara_ for Agni's sake, pressed tightly against him in that instant. His free arm wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her to him until she had to straddle his thigh, the rest of her leaning against him in a way that had never felt right when it had been Mai.

He wanted desperately to feel all of her, but kept his hands where they were as Katara's lips finally fell open under his. Instantly he dived in, his tongue sweeping through her mouth, the same feeling when she had touched him earlier returning. He realized it was almost like electricity, causing all of his nerves to feel like they were suddenly standing on end.

Pulling back Zuko looked at Katara, freezing when he saw her eyes immediately fill with tears and fall down her cheeks. She jerked away from him as a hand went to cover her mouth as she stared at him in surprise before turning and running out of the training grounds before he realized what was happening.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled in surprise before rushing after her. By the time he reached the hallway Katara had disappeared and he turned and punched the wall before sighing. He would give her some time then try and talk to her, try to explain why he felt like kissing her when he was engaged to someone else when he himself didn't understand.

-_sSs_-

_I was such a fool_, Zuko groaned as he finally left the deck of the ship and made his way back to his room to escape the Northern Sea cold. Reminding himself of what had happened the last time with Katara always made him edgy, but at the same time he felt a mixture of loss and worry. She had left early that day, before he had been able to talk to her and he hadn't seen her in the year and a half since. More than anything he hated that it had to be her being in danger for him to finally decide to do anything about what he felt for her.

Entering his room Zuko flopped unceremoniously on his bunk before closing his eyes. He was getting more worried every day it was taking to find Katara, especially since he hadn't yet even figured out _why_ she was missing. It could be anything from traveling through the mountains and getting stuck by the weather to being attack and wounded.

"If this is karma, my past life sucked," he groaned before rolling over to bury his head in the pillow.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N**: To clarify, Katara is basically a foreign minister (Wiki it for a full description). Also, I'm sorry if the tenses in this chapter got a little confusing, as most of the chapter was set in the past but done from a present state of mind. I know, confusing.

The challenge for _Hundred_ is still going on people! I just need the name and the ability to contact you!

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just play in their world.


	4. Chapter 3: Why Random Plans DO Work

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

A/N: Yo people! So, here's the next installment for the story for everyone who has swing by and checked out the story (even without the reviews, I'm getting about 200 hits/visits a chapter which makes me just as happy as a review!! Not that I don't _like_ reviews, but still, I'm not a constant reviewer myself so I don't get offended or whatnot).

I have to send a 'Hi' out to Goddess of the Dark. Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks the SDK anime is a total bomb. What about Chrono Crusade? They deviated pretty big in that as well. You get cheated form the kiss you wait the whole series for!

Anyways, read, enjoy, and see you sometime in March.

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 3

~sSSs~

* * *

It took her a few times of being conscious to realize something had changed. The cell was colder than before and she was constantly shivering due to the fact she had only her regular clothing to give her warmth. Whoever was holding her captive didn't even give her a blanket to sleep with, making the short periods of wakefulness pass miserably. The third time she was awake she finally realized that even her cell had changed. It was smaller than the other one had been and now consisted of earth walls as well as metal and her bed was placed so that any light that came in through the small window shone on her face.

One time she fought the fog in her head long enough to finally stand on weak legs and shuffle over to the door, nearly falling over when she tripped on a stool hidden in the darkness next to the bed. Peering outside the cell she couldn't see anything more than a large rock face across from her with some wall sconces flickering due to a faint breeze.

Feeling the floor suddenly tip, Katara couldn't stop her slow slide to the ground, blinking at the shadows dancing on the wall before slipping unconscious again, a pain-filled sigh escaping as her head fell forward.

sSs

Chengdu was much larger than Zuko expected it to be.

After thanking Fa again for taking him to the Earth Nation city, Zuko had gone and spent the first day at the docks, trying to find workers who on the ships and stores who would talk to him. No one remembered a girl from the Water Tribe asking about boats going to Ba Sing Se or to anywhere else for that matter. He even talked to the inns along the ports and no one had records of her sleeping there.

That night, he slept in one of the sleaziest inns he had ever seen before, beating anything he and Iroh had dealt with as exiles, and was more than happy to leave at the crack of dawn. Leaving that part of town he worked his way into the market area and spent the day talking with the merchants, hoping that anyone had seen Katara when she had been here.

Glancing up at the darkening skies as night approached Zuko ducked into one last shop, stomping the snow from his shoes before looking up to blink. It appeared to be a pawn shop from the ecletic mix of items on the walls and shelves, though Earth Nation items seemed to dominate the selection he noticed as he made his way deeper into the store. Despite Iroh's love of pawn shops and a good deal, Zuko had always avoided such shops himself during his banishment, at least until that one time with the pirates.

Frowning at a statue of a lion-snake with rubies for eyes, he shook his head in bewilderment before moving deeper into the store, in search of the owner. He passed briefly through the books and scrolls without taking anything in before moving towards a case that appeared to hold jewelry. He was glancing at some pearls for Toph before looking further down the case, a strip of blue cloth catching his attention. Curious he took a step closer only to freeze in surprise. The worn, carved stone attached to blue cloth by a golden clasp was the same one he had held onto as if his life depended on it when he had found it on the destroyed Earth Nation prison, yet rather with its owner as he knew it should be, it was resting amongst other unwanted jewlery.

"Interesting piece, eh?"

Startled, Zuko turned quickly to see an old, hunched over man staring up at him from under large bushy eyebrows, accompanied by an equally bushy beard. Eyes that had once been green were faded, but still sharp, as they looked up the foot separating the two before returning to the case with a short nod. "Not worth much as it's a common stone, but I was told it comes from the Water Tribe. They are a people that keep their items close to them I have heard, so it's a rare piece to get here of all places."

"Why take something so worthless?" Zuko asked slowly, almost unable to tear his gaze from Katara's necklace. She would never trade her only connection to her mother, never.

"It was only an item amongst several. I figured with all the other items they traded it was worth taking as well, simply because of its origin," the man explained casually before frowning. "All of the items were rather common place, but of high quality. The only other odd item was a golden Pai Sho piece."

"A Pai Sho piece?" Zuko asked, feeling panic run through him. There was only one other item Katara would keep on her before her mother's. "Can I see it? Please."

"Of course," the man said and Zuko followed him over to a counter where he pulled out a large metal box and, producing a key from within a sleeve, unlocked it. Opening the box he pulled out the Pai Sho piece and handed it to Zuko. It was identical to the one he had tucked snugly in his own clothing and by that one piece he knew Katara was in trouble. He was the one who had ordered the pieces to be made after the war and it was one of several hundred scattered throughout the world. Katara would have never gotten rid of the piece as it could have gotten her help just about anywhere.

"Interesting that it is made of gold. Wood is the most common for Pai Sho pieces," Zuko commented casually as he sat the piece down on the counter.

"The seller said it had belonged to a set that had been taken during the war," the man explained and Zuko frowned. "I didn't trust him about that, but I bought the piece off of him because of the craftsmanship. It is one of a kind."

"Right. The seller, what did he look like?"

"Hmm…well," the old man murmured, tugging on his beard as he looked to think it over before shrugging. "He was young, probably a few years older than you, but younger than the rest of my usual customers. Scrawny too, from the looks of him. He did buy some warmer clothes from me though. Looked like he was more suited to be in the Fire Nation than this far north."

"There wasn't a girl with him?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"No, he came to the shop alone," the man said slowly before looking up at Zuko, his eyes glinting in the lantern light. "Why you so curious?"

"Those items, the Pai Sho piece and the necklace, belong to a very good friend of mine," Zuko told him honestly. There was no other easy explanation on why he would take such an interest in two different pieces that wouldn't sound fake and he had never excelled at lying. "Those pieces were - are - very precious to her. I couldn't see her without them."

"Oh," the man said. "I usually don't make small talk with people looking for quick trades. If these did belong to the girl, she wasn't with 'em. I did spot the man later though, with some other men. They were very pale, like you, so I figured they were refugees. Now I am not so sure."

"Thank you for your help," Zuko told the man and grabbed his bag. "I will buy those pieces off of you, if I can."

"I'll give 'em to you. If they were stolen I don't want them," the man said but Zuko shook his head and quickly paid the man for the two items. After he retrieved the necklace, Zuko thanked him again before leaving the pawn shop.

His thoughts were distracted as he wove his way through the streets and when he finally took notice of his surroundings he found himself standing outside of a busy tea house. Looking at the sign, he casually passed over the name before turning and stepping inside. It was several degrees warmer than outside and Zuko ordered a cup of tea as he sat at an unoccupied table. There were a dozen other customers gathered around a few other tables and Zuko casually took them in while waiting for his tea.

One man sat alone in a corner and it took a few glances at him to realize the table he sat at was actually a tall Pai Sho table. Quickly rising from his seat, Zuko went and approached the table, bowing low when the old man looked up.

"May I play a game to pass the time?" Zuko asked softly and gently sank into the chair across from the man when he nodded. The waitress appeared with his tea and Zuko quickly bought more for the man across from him who nodded in thanks.

"You seem far from home," the man said as the two laid out the pieces along the wooden board.

"I am traveling, seeing the world," Zuko commented before pulling out Katara's golden Pai Sho piece. "Would you mind if I play my own piece? It brings me good luck."

"Of course," the man said and Zuko laid the piece in the middle of the rest of his pieces. "I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many are left who cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who play can always find a way," Zuko replied softly as the two settled into play. They were silent as they played, to which Zuko was thankful. Despite the years of living and playing with his uncle he had never quite learned the intricacies of the game and if this man had any information he needed to make sure that he played it right.

As the game moved slowly forward he was aware of people coming and leaving the tea shop and that it was late in the night as he finally slid the last piece onto the design. Zuko exhaled softly as he stared at the board, hopping all the training had helped him this time. The lay on the board was a knotwheel, one of the hardest designs to make as it required so many pieces. Not only that, but Zuko had three pieces on the board set in specific locations within the knotwheel that let the man know who he was.

"Welcome, Brother," the man said as he started to slowly collect the pieces. "We have long since closed; please speak freely as to why the great Fire Lord has paid me a visit."

"I am looking for another member of our Brotherhood," Zuko explained as he slowly collected his lotus tile. "She would have passed through here two and a half months ago, a member of the Water Tribe. She would have been wearing this."

The man stared at the necklace Zuko produced before nodding, tucking the collected pieces away. He rose and motioned Zuko to follow him and the two went to the back of the shop where Zuko saw a woman in her later years cleaning up the small prep area. He was well acquainted with the workings of a tea shop and he was surprised when a pang of nostalgia washed over him of the times in Ba Sing Se with his uncle.

"My name is Hun, Lord Zuko," the man introduced himself, bowing. The woman joined him and bowed as well and Zuko returned the gesture. "This is my wife Li Hua. She was serving the night your friend came here."

"The Water Tribe woman?" Li Hua asked as Zuko showed her the necklace again. "Yes, I remember her."

"Did she mention where she was headed?" Zuko asked as Lu Hua went and continued to clean.

"Into the Daiyu Mountains," Li Hua said softly. "She was looking for a guide to take her."

"I heard that they are nearly impassable," Zuko asked. "Was she trying to reach Ba Sing Se quickly?"

"You cannot get to Ba Sing Se through the mountains," Hun told him as he sank into the table in the room. "The one pass that lets you out of the Daiyu Mountains is only open for around two months in the summer. It would have been completely sealed off by the time she entered the mountains."

"That doesn't make sense," Zuko sighed, rubbing his neck. "If she wasn't going to Ba Sing Se, why would she go into the mountains? Is there anything else in there?"

"She may have been trying to find _it,_" Li Hua told him as she joined the two men. Zuko looked up to see the two tea shop owners sharing a look before Li Hua turned to him again. "There are rumors that run through this town that there is village hidden in the Daiyu Mountains. Nobody has ever seen it or knows where it is located, so it is simply a rumor."

"So, there's no clue to where she went," Zuko groaned. He knew Katara could take care of herself in the mountains if she went that way with her bending, but if Ba Sing Se was her destination it still would have been quicker to take a boat along the coast than cut through the mountains. However, if the town did exist - and he knew of too many places that existed when they shouldn't - then that could have been her destination. "If she did plan on going into the mountains, was it possible she found a guide to take her?"

"It would be difficult and rather expensive," Hun told him. "Not many locals would be willing to go out, even two months ago."

Sighing, Zuko stood up from the table, bowing to the couple.

"Thank you for all of your help, it is greatly appreciated," Zuko told the couple. "Can you direct me to the nearest inn? It seems like I will be spending a few more days in Chengdu."

Following their instructions Zuko went to an inn at the end of the street, happily finding the room in better condition than the one he had spent the previous night in. Changing out of his dirty clothes he stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Katara had been attacked, that much had become clear between the pawn shop and the tea house. However, if she had been attacked it looked like she had also been kidnapped. If a local had been the one to guide her into the mountains, then they hadn't returned either and their disappearance would have been noticed.

"That means she either attempted it by herself, or who ever kidnapped her tricked her into thinking they were a guide," Zuko reasoned to himself before rubbing his face.

"I _hate_ puzzles!"

sSs

Rising with the sun the next day he quickly wrote several missives to be sent around the world then headed out into Chengdu. He bypassed the tea shop, instead going into another restaurant where he had breakfast. He asked his waiter about locating a guide into the Daiyu Mountains, saying he was worried his friend from the Water Tribe might have tried to pass the mountains and he was looking for her, making sure to stress he was looking for someone. He was given an odd look and told no one would be entering the mountains for another six months and that his friend had most likely found another route of travel. Nodding, Zuko quickly ate breakfast then departed, heading to the messenger hawk outpost he had spotted the day before.

Once his missives were sent he wandered through the shops again. He asked every local he came about his searching for a female waterbender and in finding a guide into the mountains to find her, getting the same response but not letting it prevent him from asking. When he returned that night the inn keeper made mention of the futility of his asking, to which Zuko nodded absently as he went up to his room.

The next morning started out the same, but he had his gear with him as he left the inn. He returned to the messenger hawk outpost and sent several more missives to follow those he had sent the day before, knowing he would rather be safe than sorry with his sending of duplicates. The owner was disgruntled when he left, having lost over a dozen birds in two days, well over half of his normal number available. Zuko dismissed the man's grumblings knowing he had paid well for the services and had even dropped a hint of their importance. Upon hearing that several were headed to the palace in the Fire Nation Capital, Ba Sing Se, and the Avatar the man was placated, grinning as Zuko left the shop.

Weaving his way through the new part of town, Zuko repeated his action of the previous day, asking every local about guides into the mountains, always making sure to mention a female waterbender was the goal of his search. By the end of the day he knew his plan was working as several locals had already heard of him and had answers before he could even fully ask the question. At lunch he could hear people laughing at him in the tea shop he ate in, but Zuko ignored them, not actually caring about what they thought of him. All he needed was for them to keep mentioning him until everyone knew what he was looking for.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Zuko headed towards the inn, his breath puffing in the air as the snow fell softly around him. It had been snowing off and on since his arrival so the ground crunched under him as he walked down the street, making sure his hood was up as he shivered. He could hear someone behind him so he slowed his walking, his hands drifting towards his dual swords on his waist as they approached.

"Hey, you the one looking for a guide into the mountains?" someone called and Zuko stopped before turning to face them. It was a group of five men, heavily layered against the cold, the lower half of their faces covered by fabric to fight the cold. Even across the distance separating them he could see how pale they were and the light color of their eyes, something that stood out in Chengdu where most of the locals were of a darker skin and eye color. "People around here saying you're looking for someone."

Zuko glanced at them before plastering a bright smile on his face, trying to picture Sokka's in his mind. His Water Tribe friend always had a grin on his face and it usually made people think he was harmless.

"I am! Can't miss her, really pretty. She's Water Tribe so she's always dressed in blue –makes her eyes sparkle!—and around my age. I heard she had come through here and I'm just trying to track her down."

"She a friend of yours?" one of the men asked, Zuko placing him as one of the inner men.

"Not personally," Zuko commented, reaching up to scratch his hair under his parka. Agni, he was actually having some feeling of respect for the Ember Island player that had played Sokka all those years ago. Being this cheery just felt unnatural. "I was just sent to find her by the man higher up, ya know?"

"And who's that?" another voice asked and Zuko glanced at the one on the far left as the men started towards him. His hand twitched, wanting to grab his broadswords, but he ignored it as he kept the idiot smile on his face.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Zuko boasted, nodding as the men formed a loose half circle in front of him, only a few feet away. He prayed his scar hadn't identified him instantly otherwise he would be pissed about having to act like this.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you say? She must be really important if he's trying to find her, then. She a runaway concubine?" the man on his right said and Zuko resisted the urge to hit the man with a blast of fire.

"She's a friend of the Avatar," Zuko told them and didn't miss the looks sent between them. "So, are you guides? I fear she might have tried to go through the mountains."

"We might be if the price is right," the middle man said and Zuko nodded.

"Name your price and I'm sure I can match it," Zuko said, tensing when he heard more people approaching from behind him. He wanted to turn and see if it was more locals, but at the same time didn't want to turn his back on the men in front of him.

"Looks like we have a deal then," the middle man spoke again and Zuko finally turned when he heard those approaching him come close enough he could hear them breathing. There were five more men and he quickly scanned them, noting the similarities in appearance. A quick glance at their feet also confirmed their affiliation: the Fire Nation shoes unmistakable.

"Friends of yours?" Zuko asked lightly, turning back to the men only to freeze as they either slipped into firebending stances or pulled out weapons until then hidden.

Reaching for his broadswords, he quickly drew them and split the weapon, sliding into a fighting stance. When the first of them attacked he was ready, blocking their attacks and sending them back at their friends. He was constantly moving in a circle, not wanting to leave his back open but knew he was fighting a loosing battle with the odds so against him. Slicing through a fireball suddenly sent his way, Zuko twirled only to swear as he lost his footing in the snow, sending him crashing to the ground.

_Uncle always said I never thought things through_, Zuko remembered trying to push himself off of the ground only to fall unconscious as he was hit on the back of the head by one of the men.

sSs

Zuko's wake-up call was a rather sudden and uncomfortable meeting with the ground. The snow helped to take some of the impact off the fall, but he still groaned as he rolled over onto his back, his body hurting all over. His neck throbbed where they had hit him and from the pain of his stomach he figured they had draped him over the buffalo-yak next to him when they had taken him from Chengdu. Moving to sit up his head snapped back with an audible crack as a punch caught him on his scarred cheek and he fell back to the ground in surprise, his vision double as he stared up the sky.

"Well, this is a surprise," someone commented and Zuko looked up to see a group of men surrounding him. He recognized the group of men that had attacked him in town but it seemed that they were only a mere fraction of the group. There were at least twenty men close to him, but there was more movement in the background, showing that the group was even larger than that. "A Fire Nation noble this far north is a curious thing indeed."

"He's been asking about that Water Tribe girl you had us pick up," someone muttered and Zuko closed his eyes, struggling to keep his face impassive. He had finally found Katara, or at least found whoever took Katara. "We figured the Avatar went to the Fire Lord to help find his waterbending teacher once they realized she was missing."

"Where is she?" Zuko asked them as he pushed himself up again. "The Fire Lord sent more people after me and the Avatar will be arriving as well."

"The Avatar is too busy to come here," someone scoffed in the crowd and the other men nodded. "We made sure he'll stay nice and tied up for another month or so."

"And we can take anything the Fire Lord throws at us," a younger man boasted behind Zuko. "After all, we use to serve under the Phoenix King."

"So, you are a group of deserters?" Zuko sneered only to wince as someone cuffed him on the head again.

"We are not deserters, noble," an older man growled as he bent down. The heavy coat he was wearing was undone allowing Zuko to see the Fire Nation uniform underneath, however threadbare and worn it was. "We remain loyal to Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lord Azula. When they return to the throne we will be the first to re-concur the world."

"They have been stripped of all their bending powers forever," Zuko scoffed. "How do you expect them to lead armies, let alone reclaim their lost thrones?"

"What would some low-class noble know?" someone yelled and Zuko struggled as his arms were grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. Before he could brace a soldier stepped forward and punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. It was the first of what seemed like endless hits and they didn't hold back on where they hit him. By the time the blows stopped he was gasping for air and his vision was double from the head-shots they had taken. He felt blood running down the right side of his face as well; one of the soldiers wore a large ring that had cut him after a rather harsh hit to the temple.

"Take him to a cell. If the Fire Lord sent him to find the waterbender, he must be important."

As four of the soldiers moved him, Zuko struggled to clear his head, knowing he had to act before he ended up in a cell next to Katara and just as useless. They obviously didn't think he was a firebender as his feet and hands weren't secured yet or they weren't worried about him attacking with so many people around, something he planned on using to his advantage once he could see straight again. Keeping his head down he looked around the area with his good eye to figure out just where they were. They were still outside at the moment and he could see the sun sinking behind some of the shorter mountains before they pulled him through a metal door attached to the face of a mountain.

It was almost colder inside the cave despite the hallways that were lined with lit sconces. They came to a split in the corridor and took him down the left side but Zuko could hear more voices coming from the right. It must have been an old Earth Nation stronghold, Zuko figured, to support both barracks and cells. As they moved further away from the fork the ground started to tilt down and the air changed, becoming heavier and smelling faintly of must, water, and something he couldn't identify.

There was something in it, Zuko realized as the guards paused to pull their clothing up to cover their noses, giving him the opening he had been waiting for.

Straightening up from his slumped over position, Zuko stepped and brought his arms together, pulling the two startled guards with him and slamming the two together with enough force they stumbled apart after hitting each other. Grabbing the one to his right, he tossed the man into the guard who had been standing behind them, blocking the fire attack that had been heading towards him and knocking both to the ground at the same time.

The one in front had finally heard the commotion and turned in time to have Zuko's fire attack catch him on the chest, knocking him into the wall. Zuko used the time the guard was trying to rise to knock the man out, a solid punch to the head more than enough to do the trick. Spinning, he kicked out with his left leg, sending another wave at the two who had finally gained their feet again with a kick, sending them both to the ground where they didn't move after falling this time.

Grabbing the one guard left conscious, Zuko held him pinned to the wall while he pulled up his face guard to cover his nose and mouth. His head was swimming from whatever they had in the air - some type of sleep inducer from how heavy his body felt - after only a few minutes of deep breathing. The thought that Katara was somehow exposed to this wasn't a happy thought, so he wasn't gentle with the guard as he slammed him back into the wall and lifted him clear of the ground, see the man's eyes wide in surprise at how quickly the situation had changed.

"Where is the waterbender?" Zuko growled out slowly with barely restrained anger and the man pointed further down the hallway instantly, shaking so hard Zuko could feel it. "Good. You'll show me."

Nodding, the man quickly made his way past his fallen comrades, well aware of the hand holding a large ball of flame following him. Zuko was surprised at how far they went into the fort; by the time the guard finally stopped the temperature had dropped several degrees and there was a thin layer of frost over everything.

"In...in that one," the guard gasped, pulling out a key ring. Zuko grabbed the ring then swiftly hit him on the back of the neck, letting him collapse on the ground in an undignified heap. The third key worked and Zuko cautiously stepped into the cell, only the light from the hallway that it past him shining on the floor.

"Katara?" he called, wondering if she would be awake from the drug or not. When he didn't hear a response, he formed a fire ball to see in the poorly lit space, the light immediately showing him a figure dressed in blue sleeping on the bed.

"Agni," he swore softly as he knelt next to the cot finding Katara curled up in a small ball. Though she was dressed in Water Tribe clothing she was shivering constantly, the thick material not enough to fight this penetrating cold he could feel through his parka. Laying his hand on her cheek he flinched when he felt the ice cold skin and welcomed the rush of anger that raced through him.

She didn't rouse as he tried to wake her up, not even reacting as he put his parka on her to give her some heat. It was a combination of the drug and the fever she had he figured as he went and took the guards parka to replace him before picking up Katara, instantly noting how light she felt.

He made his way quickly back up the tunnel and when he came across the three down guards, he didn't deny himself the pleasure of making sure that they would stay unconscious for a while longer. At the fork, Zuko quickly extinguished the lit sconces on the wall, sending the hallway into darkness and hiding him and Katara from sight should anyone look out from the barracks.

He was surprised to find that the entrance into the fort was unguarded, but when he slipped outside he could see all the men gathered around large fires, more interested in staying warm than their surroundings. Off to the side the buffalo-yaks were tied together in a small corral and he found his bag and broadswords were still tied to one of the saddles, obviously not having been randsanked by them yet. That probably saved his life; if they had found the medallian stashed in there with the Fire Lord crest, they would have known who he was and most likely have killed him immediately. Grabbing his stuff he secured it before pulling one of the buffalo-yaks away from the others and gently laid Katara on it.

He guided them away from the camp as quickly as possbily, looking behind him more than in front just to make sure they wouldn't get spotted, sighing in relief once they had cleared out of the area. Using the stars to help guide him, he headed them back east to where Chengdu should be located. Swinging up onto the buffalo-yak behind Katara, he quickly rearranged her so she would be lying against him to gain the most warmth. He raised her facemask to stop the cold from reaching her, but she remained unresponsive to his actions. What worried him more was the fact that she was sweating despite the cold, meaning she was sicker than he had thought and Zuko prayed to Agni that he could find Katara help before she got worse.

sSSs

* * *

Ending A/N: So Zuko finally found Katara, of course! Also, most of you are probably thinking, "That was too easy, wasn't it?" and you're right. But, Katara getting kidnapped was just the catalyst: it allows the story to continue faster without being used up (and you're parents say you don't learn anything reading fanfics!). Anyways, there are a ton of 'Zuko rescues a kidnapped Katara and ends up in trouble' stories, so I just skipped over everything. The whole point was so they ended up where they ended up, which sets up the setting for the next four chapters.

Also, sorry about the delay. This was suppose to be posted last Friday, but I had a killer mid-term to do over the weekend that I worked on until Tuesday, then Tuesday night I got drunk, so I forgot about posting it, so here it is!

Facts: 1) 'Daiyu' means 'death' (I think, I can't find the website I got the translation from...) in Chinese. I figured it fitting for mountains that get closed off for several months of the year and that locals wouldn't want to go into. And 2) Chengdu is an actual town in China.

Does no one know the mistake I made in _Hundred?_ Has anyone read _Hundred?_ Anyone?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nichelodeon and its creators. I just play in their world.


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Is A Pain, A Commentary

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

A/N: Hello again!

Right off the bat I have the answer to question a few of my lovely readers asked about.

**Q: Why wasn't Zuko recognized by the soldiers?**

**A: Its long, sorry!**

**My decision to have Zuko still rather un-recognized by Fire Nation nationals has stemmed from a few perceived thoughts from the show as well as my own interpretation in what it means to run a nation.**

**The first thought came from during the time of Zuko's banishment. As most watchers saw, he didn't have the greatest of attitudes during the three years he was at sea. He was driven to find the Avatar and return his honor, so I'm figuring most of that time was spent out on the waters searching. With that conclusion, I could image that when they did dock the ship Zuko didn't want to spend a lot of time immobile. I basically image him standing on the ship impatiently waiting for his crew to return, meaning he would not be generally seen by Earth Nationals. I also believe that he would not spend a lot of time at Fire Nation ports (as seen with the confrontation with Zhao in Season 1 – did he look happy to be there?). I figure any minor damages his ship received were taken care of by the crew at any port they got into and not by the Fire Nation, meaning most of the naval personnel wouldn't have seen him either.**

**After the loss of his ship, he was in hiding for the majority of Season 2 and I don't think his wanted posters spread as far as Ba Sing Se. This comes from the fact that their wanted posters were never seen, in part by the Dai Lee hiding the war, and the Dai Lee and city garrison didn't recognize Zuko after the fight with Jet, which they would have if they had seen the posters (bad hair or no).  
**

**In Season 3, he was presented to the Fire Nation, but these soldiers had already been stationed in the Daiyu Mts so they would have missed it. Also, despite the large assembly size, only a small fraction would have clearly seen Zuko clearly. They deserted almost immediately after Ozai's defeat, so again, never got to see Zuko. Following the end of the war, it is written such that Zuko rarely left the palace while working on reconstructing the Fire Nation (every author gets their opinion!) and I highly doubt he would let any posters with his appearance on it get made (a reverse of what Ozai did, and most likely Azulon and Sozin). Therefore, when he confronted the soldiers, most of them probably didn't recognize him and so many didn't get to see him that if anyone could they didn't get the chance!**

Okay, so it's a long answer, but I was hoping to explain the reasoning better than "He never gets seen by anyone but ministers and servants" and blah blah blah. I am trying to learn from my errors so as I re-proof my chapters I am trying to ask myself if it makes sense from the readers perspective. Sometimes though, you just have to wait later in the story for the answer (if I remember it…).

Also, question: I realize I didn't make Zuko as Sokka-worthy as I wanted, but was the scene where he acted like Sokka okay? I want to make sure I'm getting some of the characters personalities right. Would have worked in a meat joke, but that would have been too random, even for Sokka.

I don't care how cute and cuddly the buffalo yaks looked in the show! If you combine the two animals, it's going to be a freaking big animal large enough to carry two adults through a snow storm! Also, I guess this is going to be rather dull chapter for the first half so I kinda apologize beforehand.

Onwards!

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 4

_

* * *

_sSSs

He decided the Spirits just hated him for some reason.

It was probably some type of cosmic payback for the actions of his ancestors during the past 100 years, but sometimes it really just went too far. Less than an hour after they had escaped the group of ex-Fire Nation soldiers from the fortress hidden within the mountains it had started to snow. At first it was fine: the snowflakes were large and fell slowly to the ground. However, it continued to snow harder and soon they were in the middle of a blizzard.

He had a map, but he had lost sight of the mountains through all the snow a while ago and could only hope that they were still headed towards Chengdu. If they got stuck out here they didn't have enough supplies to stay warm or to eat, let alone find a place to get out of the snow. He was able to stay warm enough due to his Breath of Fire, but it was hard to use with someone else and Katara hadn't stopped shivering since he had found her, still prone from where she rested in his arms.

Feeling the buffalo-yak stumble before groaning, Zuko allowed the animal to stop and stiffly got off its back, sinking a foot into the snow. He was sore both from sitting on the animal and the beating he had taken from the soldiers and combined with the cold weather he had felt better physically after being nearly blown up. He laid Katara along its back and walked to the front of the animal, rubbing its chilled nose as he murmured soft words to it. Letting the animal rest for a second since they had been walking for a few good hours since escaping Zuko glanced around, sighing when he only saw white surrounding him.

Reluctantly he started the buffalo-yak forward, knowing they couldn't stay still for long. Helping lead the animal over the ground, Zuko paused when he noticed that the ground suddenly started to head down rather than up. It was the first time it had done so in a while so Zuko urged them forward, hoping Chengdu would be at the bottom when the land flattened out.

He kept his head down to stop the snow from hitting his eyes so he was nearly tossed to the ground when the buffalo-yak suddenly changed directions, his shoulder popping at the sudden shift in direction. Straightening, Zuko glanced at the animal to see it trying to head to their right rather than continue along their original path, nose tipped up as it smelled something. Knowing animals had better instincts Zuko let the buffalo-yak lead them forward for a few minutes before spotting something dark in the distance and Zuko sighed in relief when he could make tell that the object was actually a small building, most likely a small house or hut.

"Thank you, Spirits," he said, looking up at the sky before rushing forward. It turned out to be a small house, but there was a decent size barn behind it as well, the destination of the buffalo-yak who snorted happily as it came to stop in front of the doors. Pushing the doors open, it was a relief to step inside and escape the harsh conditions of the storm. He quickly warmed up his hands before creating a flame, holding it up to glance around. The barn was small, only housing two stalls that were empty, but the loft was loaded with dry hay and Zuko figured the buffalo-yak had smelled it, which in itself was impressive at the distance they had been at and the snowstorm.

Lighting one of the lanterns hanging from a wall hook, Zuko went and removed the bridle from the buffalo-yak before picking up Katara. He would get her help then come back and feed the buffalo-yak, who was already shuffling along the ground eating some of the hay that littered the ground. Closing the door behind him Zuko swore as the cold nearly took his breath away before ducking his head and moving to the house. Going to the front of the hut, Zuko pounded on the door, waiting to hear movement or for the door to open. When he didn't hear anything he stepped back before kicking the door in with a crash, the fragile lock not strong enough to resist the force of the blow.

It was just as miserably cold inside the house as outside and Zuko closed the door behind him before more snow could blow in, his breath visible for an instant before he was plunged into darkness. The few windows to the building had been sealed for the winter so as Zuko headed towards where he had spotted a door that he hoped led to a bedroom he swore as something hit him on his hip, sending him stumbling backwards. Shuffling, he took a few more steps only to growl as he came in contact with a wall rather than the doorway.

"Really?" he asked the universe before shuddering; he was starting to sound like Sokka.

Bracing Katara to free up a hand, Zuko quickly lit the small space, finding the door a good five paces to his left. The object he had hit looked to be a cupboard of some type and he glared at it before actually looking around the room. Across from him a fireplace was set up to be lit and with a flick he sent a small fireball to it, letting the wood catch on fire without blowing it up. In less than a minute the room was visible and Zuko picked Katara up again, walking into the bedroom.

Light from the front room gave him enough visibility to spot the bed and Zuko quickly laid Katara on it. Pulling back her hood, Zuko gently touched her face again, frowning to feel she was still clammy though thankfully the blue tint on her lips had disappeared. Tucking away a loose piece of hair resting on her cheek, Zuko quickly stood up and glanced around the room. There was another fireplace and he quickly lit it as well, soon followed by some candles conveniently placed on a small rough-sawed table next to the bed.

The room only supported the bed, the table, and a small chest which Zuko opened, not having the time to feel guilty about going through someone's possessions. He found a few more blankets there and pulled them out before placing them on the bed next to Katara. He needed to get her warmed up fast to help her fight whatever illness she had, but knew the clothing she was wearing were dirty and now soaked from the hours outside.

Closing his eyes and sending a quick apology to Sokka and Hakoda, Zuko quickly removed the coat from Katara before pausing. Her shivering intensified almost immediately so Zuko sighed and pulled off the rest of her clothing until she was only in her underclothes. Rage raced through him as he saw how thin she had gotten, especially for someone like her who was naturally lean, her ribs clearly visible. Shedding his coat, Zuko quickly pulled off the shirts he was wearing and slipped Katara into the bottom layer, knowing it was the thickest and warmest one.

Tucking her under the blankets already set out on the bed, Zuko warmed up the extra ones with the fire before pilling them on top of Katara. Shivering as goosebumps broke out over his skin, Zuko hastily pulled his remaining shirts back on before shrugging on his coat. He had to feed the buffalo-yak and when he came back he would see what else was in the house.

sSs

"I hate the snow," Zuko muttered as he tried to warm himself up a while later. His pants were soaked through because of the now knee-high snow levels and his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Warming his hands up with his Breath of Fire, Zuko finally pulled himself away from the fire to browse through the small living area.

Surprisingly he found it well-stocked with root vegetables and preserved fruits and even a large container of tea leaves. Digging deeper he found a small amount of salted meat and sighed. He was too tired to eat, but at least they had food. It looked like they were about to get snowed in with the rate of snowfall and they needed the food. He would try to figure out how to replenish what they ate later.

Running a hand through his hair, Zuko pulled off his coat as he entered the bedroom. Katara hadn't moved since he had left, but from the frown on her face she was far from peaceful. Sighing, Zuko sat on the bed next to her before reaching out and running his hand along her hairline. It was matted due to dirt and sweat and Zuko exhaled before looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly before standing up. Grabbing his bag he pulled out his spare pair of pants before going into the living area to change. Standing in front of the fireplace, Zuko held up his hands and exhaled slowly before inhaling as he stared at the flames. The fire jumped to his hands before disappearing and Zuko shook his hand as he found himself surrounded by darkness. His body raced from the energy from absorbing the fire rather than expending it and he felt his body temperature rise a few degrees higher as a result. It would be a few more minutes until it dipped again, but it was nice to be able to walk around without shivering anymore.

Back in the bedroom Zuko fed that fire a little more before turning to the bed and pausing. There was no way he was going to sleep on an ice-cold floor so before he could think about what he was doing he slipped in next to Katara. The bed was large enough to share between two adults but left little room for extra space and since Zuko knew Katara needed all the warmth she could get right then there was almost no space between them. Snuffing out the candles with a flick of his wrist, Zuko laid down and pulled Katara to him, an arm wrapped around her to give her as much heat as possible since he would be better than the blankets during the night. Slowly her shivers subsided and relieved that he finally had her and had her safe, Zuko quickly fell asleep.

sSs

Lying still, Katara blinked as she tried to figure out where she was. Her arms didn't want to respond to her orders to move and neither did her legs. In fact, everything felt horribly weighed down and her head pounded in time with her heartbeat, causing her eyes to be unable to focus on anything. She was cold and shivering uncontrollably, unable to remember the last time she felt this way after living for years surrounded by snow. Combined with the fact she could feel the thin layer of sweat covering her body even as she shivered, she tried to remember the last time she had been awake to judge how long she had been ill.

Closing her eyes tightly, she opened them to be greeted with the sight of a wood ceiling above her and part of a wooden wall as her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. Frowning because it wasn't the stone she was use to seeing, Katara tried to sit up only to collapse panting on the bed, her arms unable to support her weight and shaking in bone-deep exhaustion. Hearing something to her right, she tilted her head to stare at the body sleeping next to hers in surprise, her breath catching in her throat.

Zuko, unmistakable with his scar visible even in the poor light, shifted before his eyes opened and he rolled onto his side to look at her. His eyes glowed in the barely lit room and Katara met his gaze before her vision blurred again. A sob shook her entire body and Zuko grabbed her instantly and pulled her into his embrace, murmuring soft words she couldn't hear until she drifted back off to sleep.

sSs

The next time she woke up her vision was clear and her body didn't have the same feeling of lethargic heaviness that it had last time. It still took her a few minutes to remember what happened before shifting to look at the empty bed. Closing her eyes, she buried deeper into the bed, relishing the weight of the blankets before opening her eyes when she heard movement across the room. Looking up, she watched as Zuko walked in to throw some more logs on the fire before turning to find her watching him.

"Hey," he said before moving to sit on the bed. Katara blinked as he reached over and covered her forehead briefly before smiling briefly down at her. "Your temperature is still high, but its dropping, which is good."

Katara just blinked up at him and he frowned at her in confusion.

"Katara?"

"Please say you're real," she whispered hoarsely to him, feeling tears form in her eyes again. She didn't think she could handle it if this was all a hallucination caused by the drug.

"I'm real," Zuko reassured her softly before he glanced behind him. "Do you want something to drink? I have water or tea."

"Water, please," she whispered and Zuko stood up and walked away. Katara closed her eyes again as the tears continued to fall, not even trying to wipe them away as relief swept through her. She jumped when a hand softly touched her shoulder and opened to her eyes, realizing she had started to drift off to sleep again. Zuko helped her sit up before helping her drink the cup of water he held. It would have been sad, she realized, except she didn't think she had the strength to even lift the cup to her lips.

"Are you hungry at all?" Zuko asked once she finished drinking the water. She shook her head and relaxed against him, welcoming the feeling of being safe and protected after having been alone for so long. She protested half-heartedly when Zuko shifted behind her but was asleep by the time she was placed back onto the bed and covered by the blankets.

sSs

She drifted in and out for a few more days before finally opening her eyes and feeling clear headed for the first time in a long time. The fog that had clouded her mind for so long was gone and she realized what had woken her was the smell of food. Her stomach cramped at the smells floating in the air and she sat up, surprised by how easy it was to finally move. Her body still felt heavy and a little weak, but no longer shaky so she happily pushed the comforters away only to freeze and grab them again, pulling them up to her neck. Her face heated up in embarrassment before she peeked under the covers again to confirm what she had just seen.

"Um…Katara?"

Jumping in surprise, Katara removed her head to see Zuko staring at her from the entryway to the bedroom. He was frowning and Katara would have smiled if she wasn't just a little distressed by the situation.

"Zuko, where are my clothes?" she asked, her voice hoarse after not speaking for so long. She tucked the blankets around her tighter knowing all she was wearing were her undergarments under the blanket, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. Across from her Zuko flushed a brilliant shade of red before turning and leaving the room, Katara staring after him confused. She could hear him doing something in the other room before returning and handing her a couple pieces of clothing before leaving again, closing the door after him without a word.

Staring down at the clothing, she only hesitated for a second before quickly pulling them on. She was panting by the time she was finished and she sat on the bed, eyes closed to stop the room from swimming around her. She didn't know if it was an after effect of the drug or being ill, but she was happy to take dizziness over the inability to think coherently.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped open as a warm hand touched her cheek and she found Zuko kneeling in front of her, frowning again. "You didn't hear me knock and you're pale."

"Just a little dizzy," Katara confessed and Zuko nodded before standing and stepping back. Her stomach cramped again and she glanced past him towards the other room. "Is there food? I'm starving."

"Yeah," Zuko told her and Katara stood up, shivering as her bare feet came in contact with the cold floor. Shifting the clothing around her, she stared down at the oversized garments as she tried to secure them. They were black but distinctly Fire Nation in design and combined with their size she figured they belonged to Zuko. The pants were loose and went a good three inches past her feet after rolling the waist up as much as she could and she could easily wrap the long sleeved shirt that fell mid-thigh around her twice. "You're clothing was ruined so I threw them out. Sorry."

Katara nodded without commenting, not able to meet Zuko's eyes. She knew that if he threw her clothes out he was the one that removed them in the first place and she didn't want to even think about that right now. Rubbing one of her feet against the opposite calf to warm it up, she stiffened as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and placed against a warm chest. Heat rushed to her face and she kept her head tilted down as Zuko carried her out of the bedroom and to the living area.

A small table had been set up near the fireplace and Zuko sat Katara down there before going and grabbing a blanket from the room. She wrapped it around her gratefully as the Fire Nation clothing was thin and easily letting in the cold air. Zuko was silent as he quickly dished up two bowls of soup before sitting across from her.

"I have no idea if this tastes good," he told her honestly as he stared down at the bowl. "I haven't cooked food in…years, I think."

"I don't think at this point I care," Katara told him as she took a taste of it. It was a little bland and thin, but she was honest when she said she didn't care. "Oh, Tui, is that meat? I can't remember the last time I had meat."

She nearly cried when she filled up halfway through the soup but knew better than to push it. She had seen from past experiences that people who hadn't had a lot of food for a long period time throw up after eating a lot. Pushing the bowl away from her, she pulled the blanket tighter around her as she finally looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked Zuko before covering a yawn that threatened to escape. Glancing at Zuko she smiled when she saw he had taken her bowl and was eating the rest of her soup as he shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he told her. "We got caught in a snowstorm and just came across this place. It hasn't stopped snowing since we got here over a week ago, so I don't know what's around us."

"Oh," Katara said before yawning again. She felt exhausted and wasn't surprised when Zuko picked her up a few minutes later and brought her back to the bedroom. "I'm getting tired of sleeping all the time."

"It'll stop once you get better," Zuko reminded her as he covered her with blankets again before leaving her alone again. She stared after him before curling up on her side and falling asleep, hugging the pillow that smelled faintly like smoke.

sSs

Moving across the common room sometime later that night, Katara muffled a cry as she stubbed her toes on some unseen object on the floor, covering her mouth as she hissed around the flash of pain. Bending down she grabbed the abused the foot and rubbed the toes until the sting went away, balanced precariously on the uninured foot as she did so all the while muttering softly under her voice. As she straightened a shiver ran through her so she pulled the blanket she carried tighter around her, wishing she was back in the bed. However, she had woken up again to a hungry stomach and hadn't been able to fall back asleep due to it. It was the middle of the night too and since Zuko was sleeping she was trying to be quiet as she went on a search for food, knowing Zuko was a light sleeper.

Finding the soup-pot still hanging in the fireplace, she grinned when she saw it was still full and quickly dished herself up a bowl before going back to the bedroom where the fire would be easier to rekindle to reheat the cold stew. Building up the fire, Katara wrapped the blanket around her as she warmed herself back up as well, the entire hut nearly ice-cold this time of night. She tucked the corners around her bare feet and relished the heat coming from the rekindled fire before sighing happily and watching the fire dance for a few minutes before finally looking at the bed behind her and the bender in it.

Zuko was sleeping on his back with one arm thrown over his head and the other on his chest, his breath steady in sleep. She figured the fire and blankets made it too warm for him because he was sleeping without a shirt and the blankets were pushed down to his waist. His hair was down and was only a few inches longer than when he had been crowned Fire Lord six years ago and tended to fall into his eyes. Combined with the over six-foot frame and sculpted face carrying a few days growth of facial hair, it was rather daunting to see him sleeping in such a confined space.

Turning away as she felt her face heat up she checked the soup to see that it was warm enough to eat and she lightly cupped the bowl that was a little hot. Sipping the broth she smiled when she realized the soup had gained some more flavor from last time and quickly ate the whole bowl to satisfy her stomach. Putting the bowl down she stayed next to the fire, not yet ready to fall asleep and enjoying the near burning warmth it offered.

The rest of her illness seemed to have finally passed with the last sleep session, she decided, reaching up to rub her chest unconsciously. Her body still felt a little weak, but it was to be expected and she knew she would be able to regain her strength easily enough now that she wouldn't be sleeping all the time.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head against them as she continued to watch Zuko sleep. Her heart was beating loudly and she was relieved Toph wasn't here because she could just hear the earthbender making all types of comments about it, had heard her make comments about it before. She knew what she felt for the Fire Lord, had known for a long time, and was more than happy to keep it to herself.

Zuko shifted on the bed and Katara blinked as he suddenly sat up, wide awake. She hadn't made a sound so she wondered what had woken him so soundly before noticing him staring down at the empty space where she usually slept. He quickly threw off the covers and stood up, glancing around in what appeared to be worry.

"Zuko?" she asked, straightening from her position. He traced her voice back to her and Katara watched the pinched look on his face disappear as he saw her. His breathing was ragged as he stared down at her and Katara saw him fist up his hands quickly before releasing them as he exhaled loudly. The fire flared briefly next to her and Katara realized he was upset if the fire was reacting to him like that. "What's wrong?"

"You okay?" he asked back and Katara nodded.

"I was just hungry, so I got some soup," she told him, standing up. She shuffled over to him and frowned when she saw him flexing and relaxing his left hand. He was also radiating heat and wouldn't look at her even once she stopped in front of him, a sure sign something was bothering him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare," Zuko finally said, reaching up to push his hair from his eyes as he stared over her right shoulder. He finally looked at her and Katara met his gaze, feeling her breath catch like it did every time since they had first met. Despite how dark the room was his eyes were bright as they looked at her and Katara blinked before looking away. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"A lot better, thanks Zuko," Katara said before yawning. She huffed, annoyed at the thought that she was tired already before glancing at the bed. The same bed she just realized that they had been sleeping in together since Zuko had rescued her. The only difference was that she was usually asleep or unconscious whenever they actually shared the bed and this time they were both awake. She thanked the fire at her back for hiding the blush rising to her cheek before glancing at Zuko to see him frowning at the bed.

"Um…I'm thirsty," Zuko blurted out and Katara blinked before watching him nearly bolt from the room, leaving her alone. Glancing at the bed then the door way she shrugged, dismissing Zuko's rather odd behavior, before climbing in the bed and arranging the blankets around her. She looked up in surprise when she heard a loud thump followed by Zuko swearing vehemently.

"You alive?" she called and winced when she heard another loud thump followed by more cursing.

"Fine," Zuko muttered once he reappeared in the doorway, rubbing his hip. He looked up to see Katara giggling as she looked at him and he crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. "What are you laughing at?"

"How clumsy you are," she told him with a smile. "I forgot how comical it was with you."

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically before walking over and grabbing the candle Katara had left lit on top of the fireplace. She full out laughed as he scowled at it before blowing it out and banking the fire. She was still laughing as Zuko lay down next to her, all the discomfort that was there a few minutes ago gone. "Go to sleep."

"Fine, ruin my amusement," Katara grumbled as she shifted on the mattress. Even though she knew she was tired she couldn't fall asleep quickly and shifted until Zuko sighed next to her. She gave a small squeak as he suddenly grabbed her and Katara found herself laid alongside Zuko with her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Stiffening in surprise, Katara felt her whole body flush before peaking a glance up at Zuko as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Better?" he murmured, not even looking at her. His breath was slow and regulated and Katara found herself relaxing enough to fall asleep a few minutes later.

sSs

"I need a bath."

Really, it was a simple statement, she reflected a few minutes later as she tried to dry the tea from her clothing in front of the fire. Glancing over at Zuko Katara sighed to see that he was still unable to look at her as he tried to clean up the tea he had spilt everywhere when she had mentioned, casually, that she needed to bathe. Now that she was actually up at regular hours she had realized just how _awful_ she smelled.

And that was with a slightly plugged up nose.

"You are such a dork," she muttered as she wrung out a few more drops of tea.

"Yeah, uh...sorry," Zuko muttered behind her and Katara remembered their time back at the Western Air Temple where all Zuko usually said was 'I'm sorry'. She had enjoyed it more then, too, probably because she had been dry at that point.

"Its fine," she sighed, turning to face him as she pulled the wet clothing away from her body. "But, really Zuko, I smell horrible. I can't believe you slept next to me smelling like this."

"My nose's been plugged up since the snow storm. I can barely smell anything," Zuko told her honestly as he threw out the now cold tea and Katara blinked in surprise. It was a good thing, she decided as she turned back to the fire, leaving it at that. "There isn't a bath tub or anything."

"A few warm buckets of water will be fine," she told him. Her hair bugged her the most: it had gotten so matted that she couldn't even run her hand through it anymore. She watched as Zuko grabbed everything she needed and ten minutes later she closed to the bedroom behind her as Zuko mumbled something about feeding a buffalo-yak.

Knowing Zuko would give her the privacy she would need Katara quickly stripped out of all her clothes and washed herself off. Thank the spirits for firebending, Katara thought, shivering at the thought of washing with cold water. Zuko had provided two buckets of water, both steaming hot, so after she had finished scrubbing she quickly washed her undergarments in the used water, hanging them in front of the fire to dry. It took her several attempts before her hair finally felt clean using the last of the clean water and she wished she still had her shampoo with her to fight the tangles. Braiding the length would help, but she lacked the proper pieces to do it so she would have to find some other way to restrain the cumbersome hair.

Ringing as much water out her hair as she could, she pulled back on her clothing and grabbed a blanket before sitting in front of the fire as she waited for her undergarments to dry. Using the comb Zuko had found Katara slowly worked on removing all the knots from her hair, wincing as she pulled out large strands. It took her nearly an hour until her hair was finally combed through and Katara sighed as she was able to run a hand through her hair without it getting stuck.

By then her undergarments were dry and she quickly pulled them on before pulling back on her clothing. Sitting on the bed, she rolled up the pant legs enough that they wouldn't trip her and secured the shirt as best she could. She would love nothing more than her own clothing to slip back into but was thankful enough that Zuko had given her his, despite their differences in size.

Shivering as the cold slowly crept up her feet, Katara left the bedroom in time to hear Zuko sneeze several times. Frowning, Katara quickly went to stand in front of him, hearing him muttering under his breath as he wiped his nose. His pants were soaked and he was shivering despite how hot the fire was going, something she had never seen the firebender do before.

"You're sick, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question, but Zuko glanced at her before nodding shortly. Katara sighed as she reached up and touched his forehead, trying to figure how bad it was. Firebenders were naturally warm, but Zuko was abnormally hot under her hand and Katara removed her hand after a few seconds. "You need to get out of those wet pants."

"I would, but you're wearing my only other pair," Zuko told her before sneezing again. Nodding, Katara went back to the bedroom and quickly removed her pants. The shirt went down to her thighs at least and she quickly wrapped one of the thinner blankets around her as a make-shift dress before leaving the bedroom.

"Go change," she ordered him, holding up a hand when Zuko started to protest. "Now, Zuko, then get into bed. I'll make tea."

"Do I get a say anyways?"

"No," Katara told him with a smile before pointing to the bedroom before turning to start the tea, dismissing Zuko and any other more protests he might have. While waiting for the tea to seep she could hear Zuko sneeze from the bedroom and she shook her head as she grabbed the two cups in one hand and the small pot with the other. "Men."

Pausing at the door, she thought for a second before softly knocking. She had given Zuko plenty of time to change, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

Opening the door after hearing Zuko reply, she saw him lying on the bed on top of the blankets. At her raised eyebrow, Zuko gave a short shrug before leaning against the pillows tucked behind him. Setting down the tea and cups she quickly poured the warm liquid before going and handing Zuko a cup before climbing over him to sit on the bed next to him with her back resting against the wall.

"Your tea making is better," Zuko commented with a smirk after taking a small sip.

"So is yours," Katara replied in kind, smiling when Zuko frowned at her.

"Uncle never complained about my tea," Zuko told her and Katara snorted.

"Uncle loves you too much to tell you your tea was horrible. You made it for us once, right after the war," Katara reminded him. "Trust me, we didn't drink it. We gave it to the plants when you weren't looking."

"They died shortly after that," Zuko said frowning. "The palace gardener couldn't figure out what happened to them."

Hearing that Katara laughed, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Zuko just frowned at her before turning away to take a sip of tea again though Katara could see him smirk around the cup. Staring at him, she blinked when he suddenly looked over at her, his good eye hidden by the shadows so only his scarred eye was visible. Leaning forward, she reached up and paused when Zuko grabbed her hand before lowering it.

"It's weird to see you with facial hair," Katara commented lightly, trying to calm her beating heart. Zuko's hand was warm around hers and she glanced down at it before looking up, smiling softly as she leaned back, her hand slowly slipping out of his grasp. "Sokka made me promise not to tease him when he started growing out his beard out a few years ago."

"I haven't exactly had the time to shave," Zuko reminded her, reaching up to rub along his jaw. It was short, nothing more than a few days growth, but nowhere near the length that most Fire Nation men generally kept theirs.

"Why haven't you grown it out yet?" Katara asked curiously. In both the Water and Fire Nation it was common for men to grow their hair long and grow beards, so it was odd of Zuko to stay shaven. "You even kept your hair short."

"I have more important things to do than worry about my hair."

"Long hair is a hassle," Katara agreed, sipping her tea again. "I was just thinking about cutting mine."

"Don't," Zuko said quickly and Katara looked at him in surprise. He seemed rather surprised by the comment and looked at the fire rather than meet her gaze, but even in the poor light she could see the sudden flush to his pale skin. "I mean, your hair's nice. You shouldn't cut it."

"Thanks," Katara said before finishing her cup of tea. The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until Katara realized Zuko's breathing had evened out. Looking over at the Fire Lord she saw he was sleeping and she smiled before reaching out and taking the cup resting on his lap. Slowly making her way off the bed she grabbed the tea pot before leaving the room, glancing back at Zuko before closing the door.

Going back to the fireplace she settled down at the table, rubbing her cold feet as she poured herself another cup of tea. The fire was strong and as one of the logs suddenly split she looked over her shoulder to sigh softly before closing her eyes.

_'I see a powerful bender...'_

sSSs

* * *

Ending A/N: Again, sorry for the startling dullness of this chapter, but it's a filler chapter and filler chapters are rather lacking in just about everything. I realize I wrote Zuko as being fine, then awkward, then fine, then back to awkward, but it actually fits since neither one of them really knows how to act around each other at this point after the "kiss"; he tempers out, I promise! Just give me a few chapters!

I also just realized how sad it is when you have to use the Google search bar as a spell-checker... very, very sad. And everyone should love me: I could have been drinking after getting up at 5, going to school, then driving for ten hours on my way to Denver for Spring Break but instead I finally finished doing the last read-through on this chapter before posting it. I _really_ wanted that whiskey...

So, enjoy and see you at the end of March for the next chapter, which is Katara's 'flashback'!

Oh, review?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just play in their world.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fortune

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N**: Ah ha ha… it's been a while, eh? I'm sorry I didn't get this posted in March like I promised ( I was planning on doing it last week, but then I kinda forgot, I had the SB sickness!). If you add in the fact that I've been watching and reading _Special A _for the last week or so, my attention really hasn't been on this story. In fact I'm getting worried, I haven't added a chapter for like, four months (since Christmas really…not a good thing).

But I'll work on it…once April is done. Evil month with classes ending, projects, finals, etc. I actually have enough chapters pre-written for hold me through June, so no worries about delays except for my own forgetfulness. I have to re-write/edit a few chapters; I decided the way I had originally written Katara and Zuko's relation has been beaten to a pulp with a bloody sledge hammer enough times that I want to try to make it different, a little. At least I really hope it'll come out different, you'll have to wait to see how it turns out like I do I guess…ha ha ha…

Yosh! So, this chapter is Katara's flashback episode. You'll either get her perspective or ask 'Eh? This isn't that different from Zuko's…' Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 5

* * *

_~sSSs~_

"Aunt Wu is expecting you, Lady Katara."

"Of course she is," Katara said with a smile as she stepped into the small village.

Little had changed in Makapu since she, Sokka, and Aang had left it over four years ago, including the wall of hardened lava still surrounding the village on its rear. She could see new houses on the outskirts of town and more people filled the street as she followed the villager who had been waiting for her at the town entrance. He was a young man, probably around her age, with bright green eyes and sporting a rather large pair of ears under long, light brown hair.

"Um…do you by chance know a girl named Meng?"

"Yes!" he said, turning to look at her with a bright smile. "She's my betrothed. We will be married by Aunt Wu on the Fall Equinox."

"Congratulations," Katara told him as the two arrived at Aunt Wu's place. She paused at the entrance before following him in to glance around the waiting room that hadn't changed since the last time she had visited.

"Please wait here while I let Aunt Wu know you have arrived," the man said with a bow before exiting the room through one of the shoji doors. Katara was about to sit on one of the overstuffed cushions when the door slid back open and she glanced up before smiling.

"Hello Meng," Katara greeted the young woman across from her. The apprentice had grown several inches over the years and her brown hair was now styled in an intricate Earth Nation bun rather than the braided pig-tails that defied gravity. Her teeth still gapped at the front, but combined with her matured appearance it added rather than subtracted.

"Katara!" Meng returned, quickly setting down the tray she was holding. The two hugged before Meng stepped back and peered behind Katara. "Is Aang with you? We had heard the two of you were traveling since the end of the war."

"I am traveling alone for the moment," Katara told her softly, not meeting Meng's gaze. She and Aang had separated from each other over a month ago and she had no idea where he was at the moment. What was worse is that even though she knew she should be worrying about him, she wasn't. "So, I heard you are getting married?"

"To Ling," Meng told her, sighing happily. "We met when Aunt Wu was traveling to Omashu last year and he told me it was love at first sight. I didn't know until we returned to the village to find out he had learned where we were from and came here to find me."

"Was it love at first sight for you too?" Katara asked curious and was surprised when Meng shook her head, grinning.

"No, it took me a few months," Meng told her before leaning in close to Katara. "I still was kinda hoping it would be Aang."

"Aang?" Katara asked in surprise; she had not even realized that Meng had liked Aang. "You thought the man you were going to marry was Aang?"

"Well, he had _really_ big ears," Meng reminded her and Katara giggled. Even at fifteen Aang was still rather sensitive about his ears. "But when he went and got me a Panda Lily I fell for him."

"The Panda Lilies came back? That's wonderful," Katara said, knowing that the flowers only grew on the lip of Mt. Makapu. Meng nodded before glancing at her neck, reaching up to slowly touch her mother's necklace.

"That is beautiful. I don't remember you wearing it last time," Meng recalled and Katara nodded.

"It was missing when we last visited," Katara told her, her thoughts drifting towards Zuko because of it. She should try to visit him while she was so close to the Fire Nation she decided, especially since she hadn't seen him since Sokka and Suki's wedding.

"It will be returned to you," Meng suddenly said and when Katara glanced at her, her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the necklace. She smiled vaguely before her hand dropped and she nodded to herself before stepping back, eyes blank. "When it is returned to you your heart will know much joy."

"Meng?" Katara asked worried and Meng blinked before looking up at Katara, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Are…you okay?" she asked, wondering what had come over Meng. If she didn't know better she would say she had just been given a fortune.

"Of course," Meng said before frowning. Right then the door opened behind Meng and Katara looked up to see Aunt Wu.

"Ah, Katara, so good to see you again," Aunt Wu said with a small smile, "though you are a week earlier than I had originally thought you would be arriving."

"Last minute change in plans," Katara told her. She glanced back at Meng who bowed to Aunt Wu before wandering away, giving Katara brief wave. Shaking her head she followed Aunt Wu back to the room where she did her readings.

"You are on your way to Omashu and visit King Bumi, correct?" Aunt Wu asked as she poured tea for the both of them.

"I am," Katara told her. Bumi had specifically asked for her presence to help with a trading agreement with the Northern Water Tribe and she was more than willing to help. It still amazed her that Bumi had even been able to track her down as she was between villages when the messenger had finally reached her. "Aunt Wu, just before you arrived Meng was acting…strange."

"How so?" Aunt Wu asked, staring at Katara intently.

"Like Sokka on cactus juice," she said and when Aunt Wu frowned, confused, Katara shrugged. "Like she was someplace else, out of body. And she was talking about my necklace, saying it would be returned, which is odd since I have it with me."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm, oh yeah," Katara said, recalling the girl's words. "'When it is returned to you your heart will know much joy'."

"I see," Aunt Wu said, before smiling. "You see Katara, Meng is a very special girl. She has been blessed with the Sight."

"Sight?"

"It gives her glimpses of the future, of what will come to be," Aunt Wu explained as she started to build up the fire. "She is my assistant so that I can properly train her to use the Sight_,_ however it seems hers is not one that can be called upon at will so her tellings are rare and far apart."

"So she's a fortuneteller like you," Katara said and Aunt Wu laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no, her power is much greater than mine," Aunt Wu proclaimed. "I have been trained to read the signs given to me, indications of events both future and past. As I explained to the young Avatar when you last visited, what I have told you is not inevitable but can be changed as the person desires it. A path that can be chosen or altered, depending on how you act. What Meng sees is the truth, what will happen. It cannot be changed."

"So I will lose my necklace," Katara said, reaching up to touch the stone.

"But it will be returned," Aunt Wu reminded her. "Now, as that matter is settled, care to share why you have come to visit after four years?"

"I…I feel lost," Katara told her, toying with the end of her shirt nervously.

"How so? Since the end of the war you and the Avatar have done many wondrous things to preserve our peace."

"I know and I don't regret traveling with Aang," Katara told her before sighing. "But Aang knows what he's doing now; he's not the same boy who saved the world. He's matured and is truly the Avatar now. Yet, I…I felt – feel – like I haven't changed, like I am still just the Avatar's waterbending teacher, along for the ride."

"So you and the Avatar separated," Aunt Wu commented and Katara nodded, not that surprised the Aunt Wu already knew when so many didn't. "People change, it is what was allows us to progress in life. You too have changed, even if you cannot see it."

"Oh I saw it," Katara said with a laugh. "At the end of the war, I was in love with Aang. I still love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. I never saw us having a future together and it was one of the reasons why we separated."

"Sometimes letting the ideal of love go can be the hardest thing a person can do," Aunt Wu told her softly. "Do you expect me to tell you what you should do in life?"

"No," Katara told her, shaking her head. Aunt Wu stared at her in surprise and Katara smiled. "I want to figure it out on my own, make my own destiny this time around."

"Then why did you visit me?" Aunt Wu asked and Katara grinned at her.

"Well, I can still have my fortune read, can't I? Good events, bad events, little random things like that," she explained. "I have no real question to ask this time."

"Well, that is a relief," Aunt Wu said with a chuckle, remembering Katara's last visit. "I will give you two readings. Now, let us start with a palm reading."

Nodding, Katara produced her left hand. She figured since Aunt Wu had already given her a palm reading from her right the left would be something new.

"Hmm…let me see your other hand," Aunt Wu said and Katara gave it to her, frowning. "I see a powerful bender."

"What?" Katara asked in surprise. "But…you said that last time! I thought that would mean Aang."

"It seems you are fated to repeat it, or it was never fulfilled to its original intent," Aunt Wu said dropping Katara's hand before giving a short nod. "There will a strong bender in your future."

"That's it? No great romance this time? Wonderful," Katara sighed before Aunt Wu motioned to the dish resting between them.

"Do not despair. The fire may reveal more," Aunt Wu said. "Any bone and toss it into the fire."

Staring at the pile of bones Katara pulled one out from the bottom of the stack, making sure the rest didn't fall. Tossing it in the fire the two women were silent as the bone was heated then stared to fracture. Finally Aunt Wu retrieved the bone and let it cool before grabbing it.

"My, that is interesting," she murmured. "The man you will love is a rather curious figure my dear."

"How so?" Katara asked, curious. She hadn't come here expecting to learn about her love life, but she wasn't going to ignore whatever Aunt Wu had learned.

"There is something in your natures that both connect and repel you from each other," Aunt Wu explained. "Because of this there will be arguments – people who are alike and dislike each other rarely get along peacefully."

"So I'm going to love a person who I will want to argue with all the time?"

"Essentially, but do not fear. It will make your love stronger, rather than detract from it," Aunt Wu told her before turning back to look at the bone again. "He carries the past with him, but it makes him a better man. He is willing to give his life to protect yours, something you don't often see."

"Well, he sounds wonderful," Katara said with a smile. Aunt Wu nodded as she stared at the bone before looking at Katara.

"And before you ask," Aunt Wu said with a smile, "you will have mango for breakfast tomorrow."

sSs

She wondered if it would have been different if her attack hadn't hit him that last time they sparred.

She had been distracted, her mind focused on her upcoming departure and how much she didn't want to go on the trip anymore. She had enjoyed the month with Zuko more than she had anything else in the past year and it saddened her to know she wouldn't have a sparring partner or friend to talk to on the trip.

She had arrived earlier than normal, her sleep the night before fragmented and leaving her restless enough to rise before the sky started to lighten. The sun was just starting to rise when she reached the sparring ground and she had been disappointed when she saw Zuko wasn't there. He hadn't shown up the day before and that day the both of them were so busy they hadn't been able to see each other at all, even their customary dinner being canceled. Hoping it wouldn't be another lonely practice, Katara warmed up anyways, never willing to sacrifice any time available for practicing.

When Zuko had showed up a few minutes later Katara has been surprised to feel her heart jump in her chest as he walked over to join her. She dismissed the water held mid-air with a flick of her wrist and sent Zuko a smile she hoped appeared calm. When she noticed his shirt was buttoned improperly she had acted before thinking, fixing it with an intimacy they hadn't ever shared before. She dismissed it by teasing him and the two had begun to spar as if nothing happened.

When her attack hit him she had been frozen to the spot for a second. When they sparred with each other it was never with the intent to harm, so to see Zuko bleeding from something she inflicted was horrifying. After that pause she had rushed over to help him, praying to every spirit she knew for giving her healing abilities. The fact that it had been his scar that took the damage was even worse as she knew Zuko was sensitive about it, as would anyone in the same circumstance.

He had been right: despite the amount of blood the wound had healed quickly, only the blood on Zuko's face showing he had been hurt. She had been shaking when she wiped the excess blood away, too distracted to use her bending to do it. Wanting to make sure she had healed it properly she had lightly touched the burnt skin and said something that hadn't been spoken between them since the time in Ba Sing Se.

"I wish I could heal old wounds."

"I don't," Zuko replied, his eyes honest as he looked up at her. "Not anymore."

"Then you're better than your father ever was," she told him before feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"_He carries the past with him, but it makes him a better man." _

As she recalled Aunt Wu's words, Zuko pulled her down into a hug and Katara hesitated for only a second before relaxing into his hold. He was warm and despite smelling like sweat she found herself feeling secure in his hold. She always had, she remembered, ever since he had helped her find Yon Rha, but it had changed after the fight with Azula.

"_He is willing to give his life to protect yours_."

And bears the scar for it, Katara thought, knowing of the mark Zuko carried on his chest from Azula's lightning the day the war ended. She had never asked how Mai took the scar, wondered if she even knew where it had come from.

Once Zuko's hold relaxed, Katara stepped back to look at him.

"Zuko…" She didn't know what she was going to say and when he reached up, his fingers on her face as he tucked her hair behind her ear, all thoughts had fled at the unexpected gentle gesture. As the hand remained on her head, her heart rate picked up almost to a frantic level and she wondered if Zuko could tell. Feeling an uncomfortable heat reach her face, she lowered her gaze, no longer able to meet Zuko's golden one that was almost blazing. When she tried to step out of the hold, well aware what it would look like if someone suddenly appeared, Zuko's grip on her hair had tightened a fraction, keeping her close then slowly pulling her forward.

When his lips touched hers, Katara was surprised how right it felt. With Aang there had always been an awkwardness that had never gone away, but with Zuko it felt like she was suppose to be there, her lips against his. She was shaking so bad she used him as a brace, one hand on his face and the other on his arm so she didn't collapse against him, the heat radiating from him confirming that it was _Zuko_, Zuko the old enemy and recently discovered best friend, kissing her.

When he pulled her to him, pressing her against him until it felt like there was no space between their bodies she had shivered, her hand gripping his arm tighter. Letting her lips fall open under his surprisingly gentle assault, he had immediately claimed her mouth and Katara could have sworn she felt electricity run through her. She felt him smile, even with her eyes closed, but when he separated from her the horror of what just happened ran through her, not to be stopped by the warmth Zuko had produce.

The tears came immediately as she stared down into Zuko's gaze. They were warm, warmer than any look he had ever given to Mai and Katara covered her mouth to stop the sobs trying to escape at the thought of his fiancée.

Jerking from his grasp she had bolted from the training ground, vaguely recalling Zuko yelling after her. She didn't know where she had gone, but eventually she had collapsed against a door in a dark room in some far corner of the palace. The tears wouldn't stop and Katara finally let the sobs escape her as she wrapped her arms around her.

Somehow she had fallen in love with Zuko and he already belonged to someone else.

"_You two love each other, right?"_

"_Of course!"_

It had only been a few days since she had asked him that, there was no way everything could have changed that quickly.

Unconsciously her hand reached up and touched her lips, shivering unconsciously as the kiss came back to her. Zuko was engaged to Mai, _loved_ Mai. She couldn't explain why he kissed her, but knew he would remember where his heart lay in the end and it wasn't with her.

Suddenly Aunt Wu's fortune made more sense: she had fallen in love with Zuko, but no great romance would ever come from it.

_sSs_

"Hey, Sweetness how's it hanging?" Toph asked a few months later as Katara wearily made her way into Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It was well past nightfall in the large city and Katara was depleted of energy after debriefing King Kuei and the Senate for the past five hours about the trip through the Earth Nation with the group of nobles. "You seem tired."

"I'm exhausted," Katara told her, covering a yawn. There had been little sleep in the past few days and she was looking forward to a good nights rest. "Why are you here? Last I heard you were doing something near Gaoling."

"You forgot?" Toph asked surprised and Katara blinked at her slowly before groaning as realization sank in about what day it was. "You forgot! Oh, I have to tell him. Aang! Sugar Queen's here!"

"Katara?"

Katara smiled weakly as Aang came from the back of the shop, grinning happily at the sight of her. She hugged Aang, having missed him since she had last seen him over eight months ago. It was still odd to look up at him despite the fact that Aang had outgrown her before he had turned sixteen.

"Hey Aang, guess what?" Toph snickered from where she kicked her feet against the floor. "Sugar Queen forgot it was your birthday."

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations," Katara grumbled sarcastically to the earthbender. "I've also been traveling for two months and have been sitting in front of King Kuei for the past five hours. My brain can only function so much."

"Don't worry about it, Katara," Aang told her, grinning. "You can make it up to me later."

"For an Air Nomad you sure do like material possessions," Katara commented before turning to look at Toph. "And when did you start calling Aang by his name?"

"Since I got on her good side," Aang told her, smiling at the earthbender who blushed. Katara's mouth fell open in surprise as she stared between the two, more surprised by Toph's blush than anything.

"You hooked up!" she finally blurted, knowing she wasn't being entirely tactful. Aang blushed to match Toph's and Katara could only stare at them in surprise. It was rather surprising because Toph hadn't ever really indicated that she cared for Aang outside the realm of their friendship, but Katara was slowly realizing she didn't have the best understanding of relationships. "I…I don't…congratulations?"

"Thanks, Sweetness. We can just hear the happiness," Toph deadpanned before squeaking as Aang suddenly grabbed her. He easily dwarfed the short earthbender and had long since stopped flinching when she punched him on the arm. Katara grinned as Toph struggled to fend him off before giving in, letting Aang kiss her noisily on the cheek. Seeing them together it amazed Katara how well the two interacted for being opposites.

"Where's Uncle?" Katara asked once they had calmed down.

"In the back making tea of course," Aang told her and Katara headed to the small kitchen, leaving the two in the main room. She smiled when she heard humming and stepping into the room she found Iroh sweeping the floor, swaying slightly to the tune.

"Hello Uncle," she said and Iroh looked up to smile at her. He set aside the broom as Katara went and hugged him quickly.

"It is good to see you child," Iroh said, grabbing the tea kettle. "How did the trip go?"

"Better than I expected," Katara told him, happily sitting at the small table located in the corner of the kitchen. "All the towns I visited are doing well and were more than happy to meet the nobles I was traveling with. It seems the Senate's new bills are doing well."

"That is always good news," Iroh said as he gathered up four cups and a smaller serving pot. "And how did your visit in the Fire Nation go?"

"What?" Katara asked in surprise, feeling her heart race. Iroh stared at her confused before Katara remembered everyone in their group had known she had visited Zuko that fateful month. "Oh, it went well. Zuko taught me how to swordfight."

"I had noticed your newest addition," Iroh commented, motioning the sword Katara wore on her back. She was so used to it being there after that past two months she had forgotten she had even been wearing it. "I'm impressed you were able to drag him away from his work long enough to teach you. Whenever I visit he is always busy and could rarely join us for meals, let alone any type of training."

"It was rather easy, actually," Katara said confused and Iroh stared at her before looking up as Aang and Toph wandered in.

"So Sugar Queen, where are you headed to next?" Toph asked as she sat next to Katara at the table. Aang and Iroh sat across from the two of them and Iroh poured them all tea which Katara thankfully took. The tea would be enough to keep her functioning long enough to chat with her friends who she rarely got to see anymore.

"I plan to stay here for a few weeks then head back to Kyoshi Island," Katara said. "I want to be there for the birth in a few months."

"We'll be seeing you there then," Aang said happily as he quickly downed the tea. "We've all been invited to be there around the time of the birthing."

"Everyone?"

As in _everyone?_

"From what I heard," Toph said, smiling. "They even sent an invite to Sparky and Doom-and-gloom."

Ah, everyone.

"I do not understand why you refer to Lady Mai as that particular nickname," Iroh commented and Toph shrugged.

"It's because she's just so _blah_," Toph said, trying to explain. "Her tone never changes. It's like she doesn't know how to be happy."

"You will need to give her a new nickname when she and Zuko get married you know," Aang reminded her and Katara felt her heart lurch at the comment. She quickly raised her tea cup to down the contents, well aware Toph was suddenly leaning towards her more. The earthbender had learned how to feel the vibrations in wood since the end of the war and could 'see' just as well as on the ground or on metal. "I don't think Zuko would particularly care for that name for his wife."

"What's your opinion, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, turning her head to look at Katara who was accepting a second cup of tea from Iroh who was watching the two of them interact more closely than normal. "You spent a month with the two of them."

"I rarely saw Mai," Katara told her, trying to level her voice. "She wasn't there for the first few weeks and then after that I only saw her at dinner. Most of my time was spent with Zuko."

"Really? And the palace is still standing?" Aang asked, grinning and Katara stuck her tongue out at him in response, not caring how childish it was.

"It's not like we argue all the time," Katara protested, her heart still racing. True, she and Zuko had argued more than a handful of times over varying topics, but most of the fights had been verbal, not physical. Not that she hadn't _wanted_ to punch him a few times, if only to knock some sense into him when he had been too cow-pig-headed to listen to logic.

"But you do argue frequently," Iroh commented, smiling. "People who are opposites of each other often clash. Lady Toph and Avatar Aang nearly destroyed this place last week over an argument on a trading agreement."

"Hey, we apologized to the customers!" Toph protested and Katara smiled before yawning. Covering her mouth she then excused herself to bed, more than happy to leave before the conversation turned back to Zuko. Two months had done little to dull the ache of running away from the palace and she was worried Toph and Iroh were suspecting something at her rather erratic behavior.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Aang," Katara told him before gathering her bag and heading upstairs where Iroh had several rooms for them to use when anyone visited Ba Sing Se. Taking the room that faced towards the inner courtyard Katara was just about change when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she went and opened the door, not surprised to see Toph standing in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest. "Come on in, Toph."

"No resistance, Sweetness?" Toph asked, eyebrows lifted in surprise as she stepped into the room before sitting on the bed. Katara just closed the door before going and sitting next to Toph, staring up at the window where a half-moon hung in the sky. "So, what's with you? When Sparky was brought up it felt like your heart was trying to burst from your chest. If I didn't know better I would say you fell for a certain someone, and hard."

"Horribly," Katara agreed and Toph jerked to stare at her in surprise.

"What?" Toph asked before shaking her head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Katara whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"…You know, it takes all the fun out of it when you fess up," Toph explained and Katara laughed before sniffing as a few tears fell. "Hey, are you crying?"

"Trying not to."

"So, what happened? You never really felt that way for Sparky before now."

"I know, but that month with him, Toph, it was wonderful," Katara whispered. "It was like I had a new best friend and then during that fight, I hurt him, and the kiss, and it all just fell apart!"

"Okay…what?" Toph asked, confused. "You're lacking in detail there Sugar Queen. What fight? How did you hurt him?"

"We sparred almost every morning, just training. But that last one I got startled and an attack caught Zuko on his scar," Katara said. Toph winced and Katara nodded, not even caring that Toph couldn't see it. "I know. But it wasn't bad, I healed it almost immediately. And we talked about his scar and it just snuck up on me in that instant."

"'It'?"

"The fact that I loved Zuko, probably more than I ever loved Aang," Katara told her. "Then before I could even think about that, he kissed me!"

"Point for Sparky," Toph said with a smirk before frowning. "You make seem like it's a bad thing."

"He's engaged! And La, I still fell in love with him, even knowing it!"

She tried to stop the tears, tried to stop hurting like she had since she left. It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes she saw Zuko as he pulled her down to kiss her, his gold eyes blazing with something she had never seen before. And she hated how right it had felt to be kissing him back, to be close enough to feel the heat radiating from him.

What she hated the most is that the moment he had broken the kiss the guilt had nearly crushed her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Toph asked softly and Katara used her sleeve to wipe away the tears, taking in a shaky breath to calm her fracturing nerves.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're just gong to let him go?"

"Yes," Katara whispered, looking at Toph. "I can't have him, Toph, he belongs to Mai. I don't want to lose him as a friend too."

"I expected more from you, Katara," Toph said before standing up. She paused at the door before leaving and Katara closed her eyes.

"So did I."

-_sSSs_-

* * *

**Ending A/N**: Well...so obviously Katara isn't the sharpest spear of them all in this chapter, because no matter how many times I wrote her fortune, its rather obvious, right? Of course, its not like Zuko was exactly aware of the moment either when you look back at it. Ah…oblivious people, makes you want to take a shovel to their heads, hahaha! Sorry…very odd mood when I edited this and everything.

Just to clarify: Katara visited Aunt Wu about a month or so after the 3rd anniversary of the end of the war and Sokka/Suki's wedding; the visit with Zuko was at four and a half years. Yes, they had seen each other between the year and a half (think of it when you're traveling through a city and crashing at a friend's place for the night) but nothing developed until that visit.

Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. Also, don't let Katara's feeling at the end make you give up on the story – I'm not taking it in the direction it may appear to be going but am not disclosing the full information at this time. Read on!

A surprise (-ish) next chapter … and Katara's kidnapping explained.

**Disclaimer**: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just swim around and muddy the waters a bit.


	7. Chapter 6: The Who What When Where & Why

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N:** Yeah, another big delay between postings, for which I again apologize!! School is winding down and I'm starting a new job and life is just becoming more hectic, so this story is usually remaining on the back burner in my mind, hence the delays.

To make it up I will try to get the next chapter out really quick, not ASAP but within two weeks I'm thinking.

I'm sad….I know I said I'm not someone how really worries about receiving reviews, but was the last chapter _that_ bad? I only got like…two reviews (really!) for it and it made me sad. I like hearing what parts of the stories the readers like, so I know what to keep doing!

So if you feel gracious enough, review?

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 6

* * *

sSSs

Reaching out Katara grabbed another log from beside the fireplace and tossed it on before grabbing her tea cup. She was acutely aware of Zuko sleeping in the other room and for the first time since she had been rescued she wondered why it was Zuko who had found her. He had an entire country to run yet he was here, wherever here was. It was the first time they had seen each other, too, since she had visited him in the Fire Nation. He and Mai had been unable to make it to the birth of Sokka and Suki's baby and that had been the last time everyone from their small group had all been able to gather together.

She had never been awake long enough for them to have any type of conversation besides the usual on how she was doing recovering from the illness and idle talk to fill in the gaps. She had no intention of bringing the kiss up, not when they were acting like nothing had changed in their friendship. She had been so scared about loosing it she had never tried to visit Zuko again or even contact him besides the birthday gifts she had sent him.

Toph had bugged her about it every time she had visited the earthbender in Ba Sing Se, but Katara was too stubborn to even let Toph make her change her mind. Toph had told her numerous times to tell Zuko, to do something besides ignore her feelings. Katara feared she wouldn't be able to take Zuko's rejection if she told him.

Hearing the bed creak in the other room, she glanced up in time to see the door open and Zuko step out. His hair was rumpled from sleeping and he stretched before he saw Katara watching him.

"You didn't sleep long," Katara commented as Zuko came and sat next to her. He shook his head before looking at her and shrugging.

"Its too hard to sleep during the day," he told her. He reached up and rubbed his neck, frowning as he dug into a particular spot. "Especially since when I do my neck always ends up hurting."

"Well, you did fall asleep sitting up," Katara told him, getting up. Zuko glanced at her as Katara went to stand behind him before she forced him to look forward again. "Of course it'll give you a kink. It also comes from sleeping at a desk too many times."

"I know," Zuko said before flinching as Katara touched his neck. "Cold."

"I'm always cold compared to you," Katara reminded him, tapping him gently on the head. Zuko grumbled under his breath before sighing as Katara found the muscle that was troubling him and worked it out for him. "All of your muscles are tight. You need to learn to relax Zuko or you'll die before you reach thirty."

"Stop getting kidnapped," Zuko told her before groaning as Katara dug into his shoulder, hard. "Ow!"

"Wuss," she taunted. "And it's not like I asked to be kidnapped."

"You were traveling alone."

"I've been traveling alone for over a year," she reminded him she switched to his left shoulder. Since he had brought up her kidnapping, she was rather curious about it. "On that topic I take it you found out who kidnapped me?"

"You didn't know?" Zuko asked, turning to look at her. She shook her head before forcing him back around, wanting to have the conversation without looking at him. She had hated being caged up like that and didn't want Zuko to see how much it had bothered her. It brought back bad memories of Hana and the stories she had told Katara about the cruelty of the now 'old' Fire Nation. "It was a group of rogue soldiers still loyal to Ozai."

"Oh, them," Katara said softly, stopping the message. "I guess I should have figured. I knew they were in this area."

"What?" Zuko asked, twisting so he was facing her, frowning at the news. "You knew about them?"

"Yes," Katara told him, stepping back so they weren't so close. "At the beginning of summer reports started coming in from various Earth Nation outposts about villages suddenly being attacked. They said it was Fire Nation soldiers."

"Why wasn't I told?" Zuko asked, standing up. "That would have been enough to start the war all over again!"

"Aang knew that, so he, Toph, and I went and started tracking them down," Katara said, pushing loose hair from her face. "Once we learned that they were deserters, we reported back to King Kuei and the rest of the generals. We were given orders to bring them in for trial in front of the Senate for their actions."

"That still doesn't explain why I wasn't told."

"No, it doesn't," Katara agreed. "We all advised King Kuei and the Senate to contact you. However, since the Earth Nation military has its own squadron of firebenders under their control now, it seems that they decided you didn't need to know."

Zuko turned to the fire and Katara watched him for a second before going to stand next to him. Placing a hand on his arm, she frowned when Zuko wouldn't look at her, a muscle in his jaw jumping at how hard he was clenching his teeth together.

"Zuko." Reaching up, Katara hesitated only for a second before grabbing Zuko's jaw and forcing him to look at her. His eyes were withdrawn, in a way that Katara hadn't seen since he had joined them at the Western Air Temple over six years ago.

"Its still about trust, isn't it?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head.

"No. _No_," she told him forcefully. "We had no excuse as your friends not to let you know, but none of us were in contact with the Senate or Ba Sing Se for months as we ran around the Earth Nation trying to find these guys. I didn't come across a village for weeks at one point. I figured Aang finally wrote to you."

"Never. I had heard the rumors about problems in the Earth Nation, but nothing detailed enough to mention firebends. I didn't even hear from Sokka until he asked me to find you," Zuko told her and Katara blinked in surprise.

"Sokka asked you?" Well, that helped explain part way why it had been Zuko to find her, but it didn't fill in all of the missing gaps. "Why?"

"You had been missing for a month," Zuko explained and Katara jerked back in surprise, dropping her hands to her sides. "He and Suki had tried to figure out what happened to you after you never contacted them when you were suppose to, and he mentioned Aang had even contacted him after you failed to meet up."

"How…how long was I captured?" Katara whispered, staring up at him.

"Nearly two and a half months. You didn't know?"

"I couldn't keep track," she told him honestly. "They drugged the air, so I was unconscious a lot. When…when I was awake I was surrounded by this fog in my head that never went away."

The drug had been potent enough that she hadn't even been able to tell when it had been a full moon, which didn't make sense. She had never failed to feel the strength of the moon ever since she had first started bending, even when she couldn't see it.

"They never talked to you? They never hurt you did they?" Zuko asked worried and Katara shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"No, I never remember talking to them besides that time when they grabbed me in Chengdu," Katara said. "But linking it with who they are and the fact that Aang is fighting the largest section of them, it makes sense why they grabbed me in the first place."

"You said you knew they were there."

"It was more like rumored they were there," Katara amended with a quick shrug. "We had scouted the area a few times in the fall but never found any sure sign of them being here. You got us out, where were they?"

"It looked like an abandoned Earth Nation fort," Zuko told her. "It went really deep; your cell was well into the mountain."

"They moved then," Katara figured, going to sit down again, still in shock about what Zuko told her. Two and a half months of not being conscious more than a handful of times. No wonder she looked so thin and was so weak. "I read the reports: they had searched the barracks located in the mountains and didn't find anything at that time. I also noticed that they had moved me sometime during my capture, so there might be a second location."

"The Daiyu Mountains are large so it could have been anywhere," Zuko reasoned as he started more tea. Katara tightly pressed her hands together in her laps, slightly annoyed to note that they were shaking and not wanting Zuko to see. "They probably decided to move again after we escaped. I had mentioned there would be more people out looking for you, which was a lie, but they don't know that."

"Is Aang still fighting the rebellion?" Katara asked.

"I haven't really had any contact with Aang since he first gave me word about the rebellion in the spring," Zuko said as he set out the tea and took his seat. "I had sent him and Kuei missives about sending reinforcements as a friendly gesture, but now that I know that they're fighting firebenders it makes sense why they both turned me down."

"That's odd," Katara told him, ignoring the tea for the moment. "I had contacted Dad to get the few waterbenders in the South Pole to help Aang and had spoken to Chief Arnook in person to try and convince him to send some of his warriors to help Aang out. By then he and Toph had been trying to control the rebellion for almost a month without really succeeding. They don't have the manpower to completely shut them down and Aang won't use the Avatar state in fear of killing them."

"Arnook told me he did ask any available waterbenders to join up with Aang if they were in the area," Zuko told her and Katara frowned at him in confusion. "I had tracked you back to the North Pole and met with Arnook briefly. Captain Fa is the one that brought me to Chengdu."

"Captain Fa was nice. I had trained under Master Pakku with his middle son at the North Pole," Katara explained. "It was one of the reasons why he was willing to take me on-board at the last moment when I left."

"Arnook said you left rather quickly after receiving a message, that it made you change your destination," Zuko said and Katara blinked before swearing harshly. Across from her Zuko coughed on the tea he had just taken a drink of, staring at her shocked once he had calmed down. "Uh…Katara?"

"I forgot! I mean, it's completely reasonable when you remember I've been unconscious for nearly two months, but how could I have forgotten?" she muttered to herself, burying her hands in her hair. With a groan she dropped her head on the table after realizing all of her possessions had been taken immediately after they had found her, including the one item she knew Zuko would want to read.

"Forgot what? Katara?" Zuko asked worried and Katara took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I might have finally found her, Zuko," she told him softly and Zuko frowned at her confused.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"What?" Zuko asked, wondering if his mind was playing a trick on what Katara just said.

He stared across the table at her, trying to figure out if he should be excited or brace for disappointment in case he did misunderstand.

"Your mother, Zuko," Katara repeated, a small smile forming on her lips as she straightened again. "While traveling I've been asking people if they might have ever seen anyone resembling your mother around the time she disappeared. I never mentioned who she was, just that I was trying to track her down for her family."

"I…"

He couldn't even form a coherent sentence, still not quite believing what he heard. He had tried that first year after the war to find his mother, sending out several scouts to scour everywhere. When they had continually reported back negatively he had finally given up, figuring Ozai had found yet another way to torment him, even locked up in prison.

"When I was in the North Pole a message arrived from Ba Sing Se," Katara explained, easily understanding his hesitance without a thought. It showed how well she understood him, or at least about the situation that had originally linked them together. "It had been sent there, but originated from a town on the other side of the Daiyu Mountains. A man and his wife had been living in Chengdu around the time of Ursa's banishment.

"He wrote, saying a female from the Fire Nation in her late twenties had come into his shop to purchase some items and that she was well spoken and well dressed, even if the clothes had seen better days. He also mentioned of a village rumored to be in the middle of the Daiyu Mountains and that the clothing she purchased were made for harsher climates."

"The White Lotus members in Chengdu mentioned that might have been your target," Zuko commented before he looked at her, curious. "Why didn't you write that you might have found her?"

Katara looked at him before glancing away, her cheeks starting to pinken. Staring at the faint flush, Zuko balled up his hands, trying to keep his mind on their conversation and not on how attractive she looked now that she was healthy and clean. The week it had taken her to recover from her illness he hadn't been able to do anything but sit and wait for her to wake up. Once her fever broke she had still drifted in and out of consciousness until four days ago, even then sleeping for large periods of time. Today had been the most normal, if he ignored the fact he had spilt tea on her that morning when she had mentioned a bath and the resulting image that had formed in his mind had been strong enough to render him senseless for a moment. He had quickly doused his inconvenient arousal by going out and soaking himself in the thigh high snow to feed the buffalo-yak, bringing to life the cold he had been fighting for over a week.

She wouldn't meet his gaze and Zuko realized painfully she could never seem to hold his gaze anymore. Before now she had never been shy about meeting his gaze, even those months he had been chasing her and Aang around the world, and he wondered if his impulsive actions had destroyed their friendship.

"I wanted to make sure," Katara explained softly. "I knew how much the last search affected you when you couldn't find her and I didn't want you to go through that again."

"Why?"

"Because Zuko," Katara said softly, turning to look at the fire, "I'm your friend. I don't want to see you hurt."

_What if I don't want you as a friend?_ Zuko thought sullenly, staring down at the table. Having come to the rather possessive decision that he wanted Katara, wanted her in his life, the thought of her not wanting the same was not a happy one.

"Do you think it's real?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"I can't say," Katara told him, shaking her head. "I asked the locals in Chengdu about it when I was trying to find the guide. Only a handful mentioned that they knew the rumors about the village, so I guess when the men approached me as guides I should have been more wary."

"I can relate," Zuko muttered, thankful all of the bruising had gone down before Katara had woken up. His chest had been completely covered with purple bruises for a week thanks to the deserters and his face hadn't fared much better for a while. "How did they –"

"Kidnap me?" Katara finished and Zuko nodded. "They approached me, said they would be willing to take me into the mountains. Even mentioned they knew of a large valley in the mountains that would be perfect for a hidden village to be. We were probably only a day out of Chengdu when they knocked me out by putting something in my food. I didn't even get a chance to fight them."

"Why didn't you contact anyone about your change in plans?"

"Because I'm not use to doing so," Katara dismissed with a light shrug. "For over the past year I've been able to travel wherever I want without telling people my every move. I also figured at that time it wouldn't be more than two weeks, tops, to find the village and possibly your mother."

"Sokka made the impression you were set to meet Aang at a certain time," Zuko said and Katara nodded.

"I was to meet him a month after leaving the North Pole," she told him. "But that doesn't mean that I had to tell Sokka and Aang where I was traveling."

"You know they worry about you, we all worry about you." Katara glanced at him in surprise at the comment before smiling.

"I know," she said before looking towards the bedroom. "I'm going to get dinner started. How does soup sound?"

"Wonderful," Zuko replied blandly, knowing all they could possibly have was soup without running through their store of food. Katara got up from the table and grabbed the blanket still wrapped around her as it attempted to fall. As she readjusted it Zuko caught a peak of one long, tan leg bared from mid-thigh down, leaving him painfully distracted until Katara's voice finally caught his attention. "Sorry, what?"

"I said I might need to permanently destroy a pair of your pants so they fit better," Katara said as she walked towards the bedroom. "I'm grateful but if I have to keep wearing them I would rather make sure they aren't going to fall down at any time."

"Uh…sure." He was rather impressed at how normal his voice sounded despite the lackluster reply and once the door closed behind Katara he uttered a low groan, closing his eyes.

Their close living quarters was starting to become a problem.

sSs

"You shouldn't keep going out in this weather," Katara commented the next day, planting herself in front of the door as she glared up at Zuko. He sighed softly as he stared down at her and in that instant Katara missed the days when he had been around the same height as her. It defeated the intent of the glare if you had to look up at the person you were glaring at. "You're still sick. Continually exposing yourself to a blizzard is not the best way to get healthy."

"Do you want to do it?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms as he shifted into a more rooted position, something that Katara noticed with pride and a little bit of glee. Even shorter than him she made him brace for a fight, even a verbal one. "He needs water, which keeps freezing because of the blizzard and more hay. Plus, the snow is a good four feet high now thanks to it snowing almost non-stop. If you want to do it, be my guest."

"Fine," Katara huffed, realizing it was a fight she wouldn't want to actually win. "But I'm hemming my pants so don't expect to get into them when you come back."

Zuko shot her a weird look before slowly nodding and Katara moved away from the door, shivering as the wind whipped through the cabin as Zuko exited. In a few minutes she was sitting in front of the fire with her pants in her lap, needle and thread next to her, face scrunched at the thought of mending. She hadn't had to repair clothing since the end of the war, something she never missed. It had always irked her that she had had to the darning for almost a year for their group, something she had done too much back home and had hoped the grand adventure with the Avatar would stop.

Grumbling softly to herself she quickly started to yank out the stitches along the waist, knowing that was where the biggest problem was with Zuko's pants. After a minute she threw the pants down in irritation and searched the hut until she found a small knife that could actually break the threads which were almost impossible to break by hand due to how the Fire Nation stitched them. Slowly she pulled out the seams, making sure she didn't damage the material itself so Zuko could have them let out again if he cared to.

"Probably not, he's the Fire Lord," Katara talked to herself before looking up to make Zuko wasn't about to suddenly walk in on her. Lowering her head, she shifted her attention back to the pants, shaking her head. "I bet there's an entire closet full of pants back at the palace."

Sighing when she realized she was attempting a conversation with a pair of pants Katara looked up again when she thought she heard something outside. She gave the knife a jerk to rip through one of the harder stitches only to cry out in surprise a second later as the knife slipped and dug into her left hand. Gasping at the pain she dropped the knife to the floor as she stared down at her hand in surprise, to startled to do anything else.

She had cut the skin just below her thumb on her palm in a good inch long gash and from the blood covering the knife it had gone deep. Whimpering as the pain radiated up her arm, Katara tossed the pants away to stop anymore blood landing on it before grabbing the blanket and pressing it into her hand to try and stop the bleeding. Glancing around with tear filled eyes she spotted a bucket of water next to the fire and let out a thankful sigh, knowing it would be easy to heal with her bending.

Reaching out with her uncut hand she called the water to her only to cry out as all of her joints flared in sudden, excruciating pain. She curled up into a tight ball to fight the pain and the resulting spasms, both of her hands reaching up to grasp at her chest where most of the pain seemed to come from.

"W-what?" she gasped in shock, staring at the bucket. The water didn't even look like it had moved and with a wince Katara pushed herself upright, using both hands to try and manipulate the water. The pain flared again, worse than before and Katara collapsed back to the ground, the water still not listening to her and her body feeling like it was being both compressed and stretched beyond its limits.

Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong! It was reasonable for her bending to be weak after being sick, one of the reasons why she hadn't bothered to until now to use it. But this…she didn't even understand it.

Standing, Katara grabbed her throbbing hand as it dripped blood onto the floor before staggering towards the door. She hastily shoved her feet into her shoes before throwing the door open, shivering instantly as the snow started to pelt her. Staggering down the steps she could barely see, she slipped on the last one and landed on her knees, sinking a few inches in the heavy snow. She was panting, a combination of pain and a deep-rooted fear of knowing what was wrong, as she stared around the whiteness that was her element, not able to sense it the way she usually could.

"No," she moaned, focusing on the snow. Bringing her arms up she tried to move the snow at least a little, but only ended up flinging blood across the pristine white as she collapsed with a cry. Her body felt like it was on fire, all of her joints screaming in absolute agony. "No!"

"Katara!" She was sobbing when Zuko found her lying on the snow, shivering from only wearing a blanket and thin shirt. He knelt next to her before pulling her upright, but she simply curled back into a ball, covering her head with her arms. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"They took it," she gasped, her tears slowly freezing on her cheeks. "They took it."

"Took what?" Zuko asked panicked, grabbing her arms and removing them so he could look at her bloodied hand. He quickly applied pressure, causing Katara to gasp as pain shot through her hand and up her arm, only adding to the residual aches leftover from her attempts to bend. "Katara, what happened?"

"They took my bending," she told him, staring up at him. The tears made him blurry but she could still see his good eye widen in surprise. "I can't waterbend anymore."

sSs

"Are you feeling better?" Zuko asked a little while later as he finished wrapping her hand.

Katara opened her eyes to look at him before pulling the blankets tighter around her as she continued to shiver. She remembered vaguely of Zuko bringing her inside and having her remove her soaked clothing before climbing back into the bed in another one of his shirts while hers dried in front of the fire. He had also destroyed one of the blankets to be able to wrap her hand and stop the bleeding. The wound throbbed painfully, but Katara was more worried about the pain in her chest.

"A little," she said softly. "Thank you Zuko."

"Not a problem." She could tell he wanted to ask her about what had just happened, so she avoided his gaze, staring at the fire instead.

"They blocked my chi, permanently," she explained after a few minutes, still rubbing her chest in an attempt to allow the pain to fade. She could remember now when she had felt a similar pain while being captured, around the time she had become too weak to even try to bend but she hadn't been able to connect the two until now.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked as he shifted on the bed before standing. Katara watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he wiped the blood on his hands off before glancing towards her.

"When we use to fight with Ty Lee, when she was still with Azula," Katara clarified, pushing herself up into a sitting position and resting against the headboard of the bed. "She would be able to block my bending temporarily. It feels the same, just on a much more painful level."

"You're sure it's not like what happened to…"

"Ozai and Azula?" Katara asked, knowing Zuko wasn't always comfortable with talking about his family. "No, it's different. Azula, when she was coherent enough, yelled at Aang for killing her flame and taking the sun away. You explained it to us when you were teaching Aang, about a firebender's inner flame, how it's the source of your bending."

Zuko nodded, turning away to poke at the fire instead of looking at her. Katara had protested about removing Azula's bending along with Zuko, the princess' actions not incriminating her enough for Aang to warrant their removal. But when she had started to burn herself during her outbreaks they had done it for her own safety. Zuko hadn't been there, refusing to be a part of it, but Katara had watched Azula for a few days after her bending was removed. It had been horrible to see the defeated princess nearly hysterical after she realized what Aang had done to her.

"With this, it's different," Katara tried to explain, but finding the words difficult. Each bending style was so unique it was always hard to share what it was that linked a person to their respective element. "I've always been able to sense when there's water around, it sort of called to me, I guess. And I always felt like there was an ocean inside of me, push and pull, push and pull with my heartbeat. It was always a comfort to me. Now, it's still there, deep inside of me, but frozen and just out of my reach."

"What about the pain?" Zuko asked, finally turning away from the fire to look at Katara again. "Why was it causing you so much pain?"

"I asked Ty Lee about it, when she used it against me in a spar a few years ago. She said the pain is a result when a person's chi has stopped flowing," Katara tried to explain, barely recalling the conversation until now. "For benders, our chi is general released through our bending, a way for us to send energy from our bodies out into the world. When the chi is blocked and I try to use bending, it releases itself into the body, generally joints, affecting the nerves in a person's body."

"So why is your chest hurting so much? Uncle said the stomach is where all chi is stored in the body."

"I can't explain that," Katara told him, shrugging. "I never really studied up on chi manipulation when I learned healing. When we get out of here I'll contact Ty Lee, see if there's a way to reverse the effects. It's all I can do."

"Still, to lose your bending…"

"I'll get over it if it can't be fixed," she told him, staring down at her hands. A feeling of guilt rose at that thought, but she refused to think about it, pushing it deep into the recesses of her mind so she wouldn't have to think about it. She idly rubbed her aching hand, thankful she was able to move her thumb, even if it hurt. "I'll have to get over it. And I can fight in other ways, thanks to you, Sokka, and Suki."

"You still sword fight?" Zuko asked in surprise and Katara nodded, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Of course. Half the Earth Nation is a desert you know," she reminded him. "And it's fun to spar against Sokka and Suki when I visit them."

"We'll have to spar when the weather clears," Zuko told her and Katara nodded before sighing.

"They took my sword," she remembered, glaring at the wall. "And it was a Piandao original. Now I'll have to ask him for another one…maybe Sokka can get it for me this time."

"Piandao made you a sword?"

"Don't look so surprised," she told him, grinning at him. "Remember, he was Sokka's sword master for a little while? And he's a member of the White Lotus Society, so I had Uncle put in a good word for me and got a sword from him. And he didn't make one for me: he just gave me one of the ones lying around his house. He had hundreds of them not being sold or used."

"I always wanted one when I was kid," Zuko explained, sitting next to her on the bed. "I begged my mother for one, but she said I didn't need a sword when I was ten. Next, I tried Uncle to get me one, but by then Piandao had been labeled as a deserter and Ozai banned anyone from carrying one of his swords."

"I'm sorry you never got your big sword to play with," Katara teased, causing Zuko to give her another odd look, the same after her comments about not getting her pants. "Oh, I got blood all over my pants when I cut myself!"

"I'll go soak them for you," Zuko said, going to the door. "Then I'll bring you lunch in a few minutes."

"I cut my hand, not my legs," Katara huffed and blinked as Zuko poked his head back into the room, smirking slightly.

"Well, I won't let you ruin another blanket so if you want to walk around in just my shirt, be my guest," he said before disappearing, leaving Katara staring after him in shock. She opened her mouth to snap out a retort before closing it, not quite able to form the words.

"Well," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Damn."

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** A twist in the story!! Originally I was going to simply stop at the point where Katara lost her bending, but when I saw the chapter really only had two sections (forewarning: they're going to be long from now on I think) and taking in the delay, I figured I could add in that next section.

How did the sexual innuendos come across? I can't always tell! And poor Zuko, the pains of being male…haha.

As a Post-Script, one of the reviewers reminded me it was Earth Kingdom, not Earth Nation. That is correct, so I apologize for the error; however, I am going to keep it as the Earth Nation for this story. The reason for this is because its too hard to see it as a single kingdom with the different provinces and more than one king, as well as the fact that I created the 'Senate' for this story. Therefore, it will remain as the Earth Nation, even though I acknowledge it is wrong.

Review? Yes, No?

**Disclaimer: **Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just swim around and muddy the waters a bit.


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Hidden Village

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N: **Oh, my god!! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thank you!! I'm sorry I went on a whiny fest about the lack of reviews, but thanks for all who took the time to do so! And look! A new chapter out already!!

Thanks again and enjoy!

Note: Honey whiskey is used in this chapter. I honestly can't say where I got the idea of honey whiskey (or fire whiskey which also appears), its probably through other Avatar stories at which I say: this is not my invention! I also believe it's mentioned in Harry Potter, but that's different. Anyways, for this story honey whiskey is simply a form of whiskey that is infused with enough honey to make it sweet enough to cover the bite of alcohol, which is still there. Fire whiskey, then, is a whiskey that is infused with spices to give it that punch I can see Fire Nation people liking and Toph.

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

_Chapter 7_

_

* * *

  
_

_This has probably got to stop_, Zuko thought a few days later, staring up at the ceiling as he slowly woke up.

He felt amazingly well for the first time in almost two weeks and he knew if he stepped outside the snow would have finally stopped and the sun would be visible. He also had to admit part of the reason why he felt good had to do with his current dilemma, or what would be his dilemma if Katara felt like waking up right then. Glancing down as much as he could he took in the sleeping waterbender and sighed.

He was partly to blame for their current position, having woken up in the middle of the night to find Katara shivering next to him despite the blankets piled on top of them. So, with little hesitation on his part, he had pulled her across the space separating them and had fallen back asleep with her in his arms. She had shifted sometime during the night however and he had woken up to find her basically sleeping on top of him which was why he was in his current predicament.

Shifting to try and move her, Katara gave a soft moan in protest and shifted, causing Zuko to bite his lip to prevent a groan from escaping. Why did her hip have to be right there? It didn't help that the only thing separating them were his pants and her shirt, because he had no idea what happened to her pants during the night and he long since realized Katara had also discarded her breast band as well before bed.

Despite him not moving Katara shifted again, pressing her face into his shoulder as her arms came up to rest by her head, one landing on his chest and the other on his arm. Realizing that her moving about meant she was waking up - something he did _not_ want happening in his current condition - Zuko quickly wrapped his arms around her and rolled until Katara was resting on the bed under him and he was braced above her. Staring down at her he hesitated for a second before dipping his head and placing a swift kiss on her lips before quickly leaving the bed, knowing that staying in the bed was not a safe option for her or him right now.

Leaving the bedroom he closed the door after him, hoping Katara wouldn't be up for a few more hours. Going to the fireplace he built it up before splashing water on his face, hissing as the nearly frozen water dripped down his chest. Flicking the excess water off of him he was reaching for his shirt when the bedroom door opened and he glanced up to stare in surprise.

"Morning," Katara mumbled as she reached up and pushed her hair away from her face before yawning. What caught his attention was the fact that she was still only wearing her shirt, well, his shirt, meaning both legs were nearly bare as she rested against the door frame. Zuko took in each flawless, tan leg before jerking his gaze up to meet Katara's which was thankfully looking around the room. "Have you seen my pants? I could have sworn I put them next to your shirt when I went to bed last night."

Glancing down at his shirt that was resting on the table, Zuko spotted Katara's pants underneath and grabbed the material. Rather than just tossing them to her, Zuko walked over to her, smirking when he finally noticed her blush as she stared at him.

"Don't you get cold at night?" he asked, keeping the pants in his hand.

"Yes, but they're a pain to sleep in," Katara told him, holding out her hand, motioning for the pants. "They get all twisted up because they're too big. Zuko, give me the pants!"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head as he kept the pants away from her. "I'm liking the view."

"I bet you are," Katara huffed, motioning for her pants again. "And if you don't give me my pants, you'll be getting another one from the floor."

"Is that a promise?" Zuko asked softly, bringing up his arms to rest of either side of her, pinning her against the wall. The blush on her cheeks deepened as he watched her gaze move around as she tried to find a safe space to rest before finally meeting his gaze again. The blue orbs were darker than normal as he slowly bent towards her, the teasing grin on his lips faded.

"Katara…"

Before he could get to whatever he had planned they both turned in surprise as someone knocked on the door loudly. Without saying anything Zuko quickly gave Katara the pants as he went and grabbed his broadswords from the bedroom, giving one to Katara as she finished securing her clothes. As the person knocked again Zuko stuffed his feet in his shoes, Katara doing the same.

They shared a silent look and when Katara nodded Zuko opened the door, flooding the space with bright light. Stepping into the doorway he paused, seeing a group of five elderly men staring up at him, clearly visible as he had been right: the snow had finally stopped and the sun was out.

"Well, what do you know, I was right!" the man foremost said, jabbing the man behind him. He was in his sixties at least though he was the only one still sporting a full head of hair pulled back in a traditional Earth Nation topknot. "I did see smoke coming out of the chimney!"

"Oh, shut yer trap Yao," another grumbled and Zuko shot a look at Katara who stepped up next to him. Taking the time to look around now that he could actually see more than three feet away, Zuko paused when he saw an entire village less than a hundred yards from the front door.

"Well…guess we weren't too lost, even if it isn't Chengdu," Katara commented before nudging him softly. Glancing down at her he saw she had grabbed his shirt which he thankfully pulled on as the clear skies had made the air feel colder than it had been when it had been snowing.

"I take it you youngins' got stuck in that snow storm?" the man with a scar along the side of his face and hair not quite completely silver yet asked. "Lucky you found this place, isn't a decent place to weather out the weather anywhere else near-by."

"How far are we from Chengdu?" Zuko asked, having hoped that they had been close to the port town.

"Oh, a good two, three days travel with all this snow now," the second man said, pointing to a narrow pass between impossibly tall, white capped mountains. "Its lucky ya'll found the pass into the valley in the middle of that storm. What were ya doing out in the mountains, anyways? All the locals know better than that."

"We were exploring the mountains," Katara said next to him, smiling up at Zuko briefly with a 'play-along-with-me' look before turning back to the men. "I'm from the Water Tribes and I begged him to visit the mountains. The storm caught us by surprise."

"Foolish folk, the both of ya," another man grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Zuko. "Shouldn't take yer wife to do dangerous stuff like that."

"She's not my – umph!" Zuko grunted as Katara's elbow caught him where he believed his kidney to be located, effectively cutting him off.

"We're engaged," Katara told the men and Zuko glanced at her in surprise, but she was staring at the men smiling peacefully. "We're on our way to meet up with his family to be married in Ba Sing Se in the spring."

"Ya'll might have to delay your plans then. These mountains aren't passable until late spring."

"Oh." His hearing must be going bad, Zuko thought, because Katara actually sounded depressed by that information. Either that or she just realized along with him how long they were stuck in the village, he decided, knowing that was his own current feeling.

"Well, that's not the here or now," the last of the men said. "You're lucky you came across this place. The owners had left to visit family elsewhere and were expected back before winter set in. Seems they changed their minds, not like any of us blame them with winters being as hard as they are, so the place is yours to use. If there is anything you need, let us know."

"Is there a place to buy clothes?" Katara asked, rubbing her arms against the chill. "I lost mine in the storm and would love to replace them."

"I'll ask my wife for you," the man in front said. "My name's Yao Ming by the way, village elder. How about you two come by my place for dinner with my wife and family? It's good to get out and about when the weather is good otherwise the cabin fever sets in."

"Sounds wonderful," Katara said after peeking up at Zuko who nodded. Maybe they could eat something besides soup tonight. Chatting with the men for a few more minutes, they finally were able to close the door and Katara went to the fireplace to warm up. "You know, Zuko…"

"Hm?" Zuko murmured to her faded statement as he put away the broadswords and moved to join her.

"You have the damndest luck sometimes," she said with a grin and Zuko sighed.

"You have no idea."

sSs

"Come in, children, come in!"

Sharing a brief look with Zuko, the two stepped inside the house in the middle of town. It had two floors, most likely sporting two or three rooms per floor, Katara figured. The woman who had opened the door was in her sixties, but still had dark hair with only a few prominent streaks of gray present and was smiling happily at the two as they removed their parkas at the entrance.

"My name is Suyin. Now, my dear, Yao mentioned you lost your clothing in the storm?"

"I did," Katara said, feeling uncomfortable wearing Zuko's clothes out in public. It had been fine in the hut but now she felt awkward standing in from of Suyin who was dressed in a short green kimono and black pants. "My bag fell off and we didn't notice it."

"Poor dear," Suyin said before looking at Zuko. "How lucky your betrothed had spare clothes."

"Very lucky," Katara agreed nodding, avoiding looking at Zuko. They were still avoiding the topic of him having to undress her when she had been sick, so the topic of clothing was usually not one they conversed about.

"Come with me then. You, boy, go ahead and join the rest of the men in the sitting room. We'll be down once we find clothing for…what is your name dear?"

"June," Katara provided as she followed Suyin up the stairs. She glanced behind her and grinned to see the Fire Lord looking mildly put out, mouthing 'boy?' as he stared at her. She winked before turning a corner, rushing to catch up with Suyin who had gotten several paces ahead of her.

"So, June, I can tell you're Water Tribe. Rather hard to miss with eyes like yours," Suyin said as the two entered a room. "How did you meet your betrothed then, since he's a Fire Nation lad?"

"How did you know?" Katara asked, surprised.

"He's too pale to be Earth Nation," Suyin explained, "and his eyes are a give-away like yours. Never seem them that…hm, golden before, though."

"We met when I visited friends in Ba Sing Se," Katara told her, praying Zuko wouldn't try to come up with a story. "His family owns a tea shop and we met there."

"A working boy then, good, good," Suyin said. "Yao was in the army when we first met almost forty years ago. A working boy knows how to take care of their family. Ah, here we are!"

Katara blinked as Suyin opened a door revealing a closet filled with kimonos of varying shades of green and ivory. The elder pulled out one that was a dark, rich green edged in cream colors and held it up to Katara before nodding.

"These will do well for you," Suyin said and Katara blinked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"These belonged to my daughter when she was younger. She has more where she lives so I'm sure she won't mind you having a few of them," Suyin said and cut off Katara's protest. "No arguing. Having new clothing made will be a hassle, so go ahead and take them. Change and grab whatever catches your eyes, then come on down for dinner."

"Thank you so much," Katara said softly, bowing to the lady who just chuckled.

"I think your betrothed will be thanking me more. Nothing wrong with his clothes, but they make you look lumpy, something no woman should look until she's my age," Suyin laughed as she exited the room. Katara stared down at herself, disgruntled to see she did look lumpy and quickly went to the closet to find some clothing.

She grabbed three pairs of thick pants in green, ivory, and black as well as three matching undershirts to wear under the kimonos and heavier tunics she found. By the time she finished packing she had added a cream colored tunic edged in Earth Nation green, another tunic done in a solid brown with gold stitching, the green kimono Suyin had shown her, and another sleeveless kimono a sage green that reminded her of Toph's eyes. She even found some extra underclothes and grabbed them with a blush, hoping Suyin and her daughter would understand.

Dressing, she hastily packed the spare clothing before stepping up to the small mirror resting on the nightstand. She didn't have the proper hair-pieces to do her hair in her usual Water Tribe style, so had done her hair the way she did when in the Fire Nation. Suyin's daughter was a little bigger than Katara at her normal weight, so at the moment the clothes were just barely too big but they fit a lot better than Zuko's clothing had. Giving one last look at the green kimono and cream pants she had changed into Katara left the room and headed back downstairs to join the rest of the household. Leaving the bag with her new clothes with their parkas, Katara followed the sounds of the voices, stepping in to what looked to be the sitting room.

"Now aren't you a sight," Yao commented from where he was seated by the fireplace. Katara smiled at the friendly old man, nodding in greeting to the few other people sitting in the room. It seemed Suyin and Yao had invited a few of their friends as well as some of the younger couples in the village, making their dinner party around a dozen people. "Lee, my boy, go tell your betrothed how spectacular she looks in her new clothing."

Katara flushed as Zuko approached from where he had been talking with an elder couple in the corner, sporting the small smile on his lips. It brought back memories of the scene that morning, which she still didn't know to classify as bad or good. Her breath caught as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles before turning to place another on the inside of her wrist.

"You look beautiful," he complimented and Katara found herself trapped in his gaze. His eyes were heavily lidded, but Katara shivered as she caught sight of the desire flaring brightly in them. Pulling her hand from his, she smiled weakly before blushing when she noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Why don't you look at me like that?" an older woman hissed to the man next to her who snorted and sipped from the cup in his hand.

"If you looked like that I would," was his reply, causing the woman to huff and turn her back on him.

"How about some honey whiskey, June?" Yao asked as Zuko and Katara went to join him. "I would say it would bring some warmth to your cheek, but Lee seems to do a good job at it as well."

"Honey whiskey sounds lovely," Katara said, happily taking the cup once the sweet alcohol was poured. Honey whiskey was an Earth Nation specialty that she had learned to enjoy years ago, much better than the fire whiskey Zuko and Toph enjoyed. "Let me thank you as well for the clothes and for the invitation to dinner."

"Ah, it's nothing. Good to see fresh blood in this place," Yao commented, bringing Katara's curiosity of the village up.

"So, this is the village hidden in the Daiyu Mountains?" she asked and Yao nodded.

"Yeah, but with the war over thanks to the Avatar there really isn't a reason for us to be so hidden anymore," he said and Katara and Zuko shared a quick look.

"How so?" Zuko asked, sipping his own glass of whiskey.

"Well this village is fairly young, you could say," Yao explained. "It was formed probably fifteen years after Sozin's first attack by people trying to find a safe place to stay. No one was ever turned away if they could find the place so we have a varying ethnicity. Mostly the village is made up of Earth Nation people loosing their home to the Fire Nation or tired of the war like I was. We've had a few Water Tribe people in the past, as well as Fire Nationals running from their homeland."

At that Katara looked at Zuko who was staring thoughtfully into the fire. If Yao was right, this could very likely be the village Ursa had ran to after being banished from the Fire Nation over eleven years ago. Reaching out Katara grabbed Zuko's empty left hand and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance, causing Zuko to look over at her and smile briefly.

"Dinner is ready!" Suyin called as she entered the sitting room followed by a few younger women in their early thirties. Katara felt a pang as Zuko quickly scanned each face to see if it was his mother and hoped they would find Ursa here, so Zuko could unite with his mother and finally gain some peace. Everyone exited the room after Suyin, Katara and Zuko trailing behind the rest.

"Your family owns a teashop in Ba Sing Se," she told him as they walked down the short hallway.

"Imaginative," Zuko claimed with a quick smile and Katara glared up at him. "So, June, correct?"

"And Lee," Katara replied before frowning. "You know...Piandao once told Sokka to use Lee as an alias when we were in the Fire Nation. He said there were a lot of 'Lee's, so no one would note the name."

"He's right," Zuko told her as the two entered the dinning room before pausing when they saw everyone watching them. The two quickly took the two empty seats at the long table and easily joined in the conversations going on at the table, finding the villagers friendly.

After dinner Katara offered to help with dishes, wanting to talk to Suyin. One of the younger women also stayed behind to help clean up the mess, chasing Zuko out when he tried to join them.

"You go talk with the men about the weather," the woman said, nearly shoving the Fire Lord out of the room. Katara grinned, wondering how different dinner would have been if they knew who Zuko actually was. Laughing at the thought as she entered the kitchen, she started the dishes as the others took care of the extra food.

"Lee appears to be a wonderful man," the woman said as she entered after Katara, picking at the pig-chicken that had been part of dinner. "He also seems to know a lot of what is going on in the world."

"The teashop his family owns is visited by some of the officials in Ba Sing Se, so they tend to hear a lot before the rest of the world does," Katara came up with, knowing it wasn't far from the truth.

"Tell me, how did he propose? I'm figuring yours is a love match, always a wonderful thing," Suyin said and Katara stared down at the water as she tried to think.

"We followed the Fire Nation tradition," she finally decided on, handing some of the dried dished to Suyin before unconsciously grazing her bare neck. Even before Zuko had rescued her she had known her mother's necklace had been taken, and despite what Mang had told her she had little hope of finding it. Added on top of the removal of her bending, the loss continued to hit her hard. "He gave me a pair of combs, thankfully they are being brought to Ba Sing Se by my family so I didn't loose them."

"That is good news. It's wonderful that two young people from different nations can marry and be happy now. That hasn't always been the case," the woman said before leaving Suyin and Katara alone in the kitchen as most of the cleaning was done.

Katara paused long enough to down the last of her honey whiskey, nodding when Suyin asked about a refill. It was hard to remember that Zuko wasn't really hers, especially when he continued to look at her in a way the reminded her of a dog going after its favorite food, wanting nothing more than to devour it, or in this case, her. If she had to keep talking about Zuko on a level they would never have she wanted to be drinking during it.

_Just remember Mai is waiting for him back at the capital,_ Katara thought darkly, scrubbing a plate harder than necessary.

"So, you and Yao have lived here for a long time then?" Katara asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her 'engagement' to Zuko.

"Almost thirty years," Suyin told her, starting water to serve tea.

"I was wondering if you might recall if a woman traveling alone came into the village, roughly ten or eleven years ago," Katara asked, turning to look at Suyin. "She would have been from the Fire Nation, in her late twenties."

"No, I don't recall anyone matching that description. That was around the time the last Fire Lord took the throne, correct?" Suyin asked and Katara nodded as she started drying the last of the dishes. "There was an increase in people arriving at the village around that time, but I don't recall anyone. Why would you think to ask?"

"A friend of mine," Katara explained vaguely, deciding to leave Zuko out of it, "his mother left the Fire Nation around that time. Lee and I ask wherever we travel if she was spotted."

"I am sorry dear, but I like I said, I don't know of anyone matching that description," Suyin explained as she gathered a tray and placed tea cups on it, as well as another flask of whiskey. Katara helped her prepare the tea and carried the tray after Suyin after taking another drink of whiskey to brace herself for the coming hours.

sSs

"You're in a good mood," Zuko commented later that night as the two made their way back to their place. Katara just smiled up at him before looking up at the moon which was half full that night. They both wore snow shoes given to them by Yao to help fight the four foot high snow piles so they weren't moving at a fast pace, the cold air nipping their faces where they were exposed.

"It feels like home," Katara sighed next to him before giggling. "Well, except for the mountains and the huts - even with the village rebuilt we still live in igloos. Well-built igloos, but igloos nonetheless. But, it smells like home."

"Smells?" Zuko asked confused and Katara nodded, stumbling in the snow but quickly straightening herself before Zuko could help her, holding out an arm as if to keep him away.

She wasn't just in a good mood, she was in an odd mood, he decided as they started forward again.

"Yeah. The air, the crispness of it, it reminds me when me and Sokka would get up after a snowstorm and go fishing."

"You miss it, don't you?"

"A little, because it will always be where I grew up," Katara explained, bending to grab a wad of snow from around her. "At the same time, I enjoy living elsewhere. The plants, the views, you don't get them at the Poles. The Fire Nation is the most beautiful. There was this one village that looked out at the ocean and it had a gigantic field of fire lilies that when they bloomed it was an ocean of red."

"Why don't you go back there?" Zuko asked curious, frowning when Katara threw the snow back onto the ground angrily.

"I can never go back there," she whispered, ducking her head to avoid looking at him.

"Why not?"

"I learned bloodbending there," Katara whispered, causing Zuko to look at her in surprise. Since that trip to find Yon Rha, Katara had never mentioned her bloodbending again, to anyone it seemed. "I couldn't go back there… I would constantly be reminded of what a power as horrible as that could do to a person."

"You couldn't become that Katara," Zuko told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop. They had reached the hut, but Zuko wanted Katara to understand this before they went inside. "You are too much of a loving person to ever turn in to Hama. You have too much compassion and strength of will to hurt people."

"Strength of will," Katara murmured before she started laughing. She tipped over on her snowshoes and landed in the snow with a soft shriek before she continued to laugh. "That sounds like something Uncle would say."

"Just how much did you drink tonight?" Zuko asked as he bent over to help her up. She stood still for a second before tipping forward, crashing into him and sending them both to the ground as she giggled again.

"About…four, no five glasses!" she told him, grinning as she lifted her head off his chest. "Want to know a secret, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me Zuzu," Zuko groaned, trying to sit up as the cold started to reach him through his parka. Still, the annoying nickname was more attractive the way she said it, drawing out the vowels longer than necessary. "What's your secret?"

"I really like honey whiskey," she whispered as Zuko finally straightened them.

"I noticed," he deadpanned, wondering if she always acted like this when drunk. He couldn't tell if he was amused or frustrated at her odd behavior.

"You did? Wow, you're observational," Katara said staggering up the stairs, which Zuko noticed seemed hard to do in snowshoes. Opening the door she sank down to the floor and started tugging on the knots as Zuko closed the door after him, having removed his snowshoes before attempting the stairs. Kneeling in front of Katara he helped her removed them and her boots, shaking his head as she lay out on the floor, giggling again.

"I think you drank a little too much," Zuko commented dryly. "Why?"

"It made me happy!" Katara told him, trying to push herself up on her elbows.

"You weren't before?"

"I can't tell you that," she said, trying to look serious before giggling again. Zuko grabbed her arms and pulled her up, surprised when her arms wrapped around his neck. With the height difference she was pressed against him fully and Zuko could feel how quickly she was breathing. Glancing down he met sparkling blue eyes staring up at him and he was surprised to see longing in them as a soft hand cupped his cheek. "Zuko…"

"Yes?" he asked softly, bending down slightly. He paused when their lips were only inches apart, his hand shifting to grab her waist to hold her close to him. Their mingling breaths warmed the still chilly air and Zuko knew it would be easy to kiss her and try to erase the longing in her eyes, the protective thought warming his blood and his barely restrained desire.

"I think I need to go to bed," she whispered finally, stepping out of his hold as she ducked her head.

Zuko let go of her, even though he was silently screaming at himself to finish what she seemed to have started. He wanted to feel the rightness of her in his arms as he devoured her, yet he could only watch as Katara disappeared behind the doorway leading into the bedroom without looking back.

sSSs

* * *

**A/N:** So…confused Katara, depressed Katara and finally, drunk Katara! I wanted to give her some lee-way as a drunk, let her be a little bit happier about the world in general after a few too many honey whiskeys. Sadly Zuko didn't get drunk…he probably has a decent alcohol tolerance anyways. I can't tell if he would become happier or more emo when drunk, so until I do he stays sober, sorry. Also, Katara's alias. A lot of stories use her 'Sapphire Fire' alias, but in the episode '_The King of Omashu'_ '(if the title's wrong sorry, not checking it) the alias she had given was 'June' (I didn't spell it like Jun so as not to confuse her with well, Jun).

And my private rant before I get e-mails about Katara's selection on their 'engagement' method: I understand that little is really known about the Southern Water Tribe, but it _really_ bugs me when writers use the giving of a carven stone as a symbol of engagement for the SWT people. Why can no one remember that Katara had no idea what the necklace was before they had gone to NWT, hence meaning a similar tradition wasn't used by their tribe! And still...everyone gets a stone! Did no one else realize this besides me?

Lastly, don't worry, the relationship will pick up in the next chapter. Actually...I think there's a big surprise next chapter! So, look forward to it! Review if you want or can, otherwise, thanks for enjoying!

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just swim around and muddy the waters a bit.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Cartoons » Avatar: Last Airbender » **Wherever You May Be**

B s : A A A

Author: Strata's Stargazer

Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 56 - Published: 01-18-09 - Updated: 05-25-09

id:4802671

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N:** Hello all! Couldn't really remember the last time I updated, so I figured that would be a good sign to put up the next chapter! I am going to be re-posting previous chapters, but it's only to fix spelling errors, nothing major like re-writing scenes or whatnot.

Also, I am starting another story! _Hundred: Scenes_ is based off my first Avatar fic _Hundred_ and is, of course, a ZukoxKatara , the Fire Nation ends up going into a civil war following the end of the war, but Katara is sworn to Zuko through a blood promise so she's in the Fire Nation as well. It's (hopefully) a rather dark story, focusing on a nation split by civil war, so please check it out! Read _Hundred_ beforehand to get the gist of the story first though!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Zuko delves into his thoughts about Katara (not as emo as I would have thought) and you get to meet someone new!

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 8

The sun hitting her eyes nearly drove her to her knees the next morning and Katara grasped the doorframe for dear life as she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes caused by the glare. Slowly opening her eyes again she watched as Zuko send out several large bursts of flames into the sky as he came to the end of a kata. The ground beneath him had been melted away, either from the heat he was radiating or on purpose, giving him plenty of space to practice. He wasn't wearing his parka, but as a firebender he actually had to option to train without it, while she was shivering just standing in the doorway.

Closing the door to protect the heat inside the hut, Katara silently continued to watch him practice while trying not to think just about how awful she felt. She had obviously drunk too much alcohol last night from the nausea continually rolling in her stomach and the pounding headache she had upon waking up, having made just sitting up painful let alone actual movement. She recalled going to bed after leaving Zuko in the living room, groaning softly as she recalled how close they had been and how bad she had wanted to kiss him in that instant.

She couldn't even say what it was that had stopped her from letting him kiss her, but was nonetheless thankful she had stopped. The fact still hadn't prevented her from seeing the look in his face when she had pulled back at that last second, the hurt and confusion that had flashed across before she had turned away. Then, rather than face those emotions, she had bolted to the bedroom, leaving Zuko alone. She didn't know when he finally came to bed but he had already risen when she had woken up.

Zuko finished with a flare of red flames, the snow around him steaming at the heat of the attack. He stood in the snow for a few minutes panting before turning and pausing when he saw Katara sitting on the steps watching him.

"Um, morning," Katara said softly, not being able to meet his gaze as he approached.

"Morning," Zuko replied shortly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He went up the stairs and into the hut without saying anything else and Katara closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against her hands. As the cold was only worsening the headache she got up a few minutes later, stepping inside to see the door to the bedroom close behind Zuko.

The thought of food wasn't appealing at the moment so she settled on some weak tea before sitting in front of the fire, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. Finally giving in she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, sighing as the headache started to fade.

When Zuko stepped back out of the bedroom a few minutes later he paused seeing Katara slumped over the table with her head on her arms. However, seeing she was breathing smoothly he decided to leave her and grabbed his parka before stepping out of the hut, exhaling as the cold slammed into him. Obviously Katara was paying for last night's indulgence of honey whiskey, which wasn't surprising after five glasses of the potent alcohol. Still, it didn't explain why she had decided to drink so much, but the comments she had made last night were both confusing and telling.

There were still too many things unspoken between them, Zuko thought as he went to the barn to take care of the buffalo yak. The events of a year and half ago weren't brought up, but it didn't explain the looks of sadness that flashed over Katara's face when she thought he wasn't looking, or the way she would sometimes withdraw into herself for no reason. Last night was just another example of that, leaving him feeling frustrated and unsure of what he needed to do.

"Of course, it's not like I can just blurt out, 'Hey, I think I'm in love you. I left my betrothed in the middle of the night and my country just to come after you'," Zuko grunted as he dumped a pile of hay in front of the buffalo yak who stared up at him before grabbing some of the hay to munch on. Pushing the hair in his eyes back, Zuko leaned against one of the posts as he formed a ball of fire in this palm before starting to toss it between his hands.

"Animals have it so easy," he muttered to the buffalo yak. "You don't have to try and explain emotions you don't have a full grasp on. You just get put in a pen, do your business, and get out. Nothing else."

When he thought about it, he wondered sometimes if his feelings for Katara originated from the time down in Ba Sing Se when he showed her the person behind the scar and the anger and she actually saw it. Their conversation had influenced his actions on the day of the Black Sun, almost as much as Uncle had, when he realized he didn't have to regain his honor by killing a twelve-year-old boy or prove it to his father. Then, at the Air Temple, when he had been seeking their approval it had been Katara's he had wanted the most, to go back to the time in the cave when she had accepted him, when they had realized how much they had in common with having lost a mother.

Even once they had become friends, she was still the person he enjoyed being around the most, the one he always looked forward to seeing. That was because she always challenged him, be it over a spar or over a topic like trading agreements and state policies. They had such different points of views, but Zuko learned from Katara's and knew she learned from him. Their heated conversations had constantly driven out the others in the group, but neither noticed or really cared.

His relationship with Mai was completely different; she didn't like to comment on a lot of things and her general air of ennui disconnected her from the world around her. He couldn't hold that against her, knowing how her parents raised her, but it had become frustrating at times over the years.

"Why can't relationships be easy?" he groaned, smacking his head against the post as if the pounding would somehow make the answer of what to do pop in his head.

Sighing, Zuko unfroze the water for the buffalo yak before leaving the barn. Glancing between the hut and the town, he spotted people walking around in the nice weather and with a shrug headed off into town.

Maybe while in town he could find a man like Uncle who would like to impart the wisdom of relationships to him. Or, find a way to tell a stubborn waterbender he loved her without chasing her off forever.

sSs

"Feeling a little under the weather?" Jerking her head up in surprise, Katara blinked before glancing around, finding Zuko near the door removing his parka. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she noted the headache had faded and so had the nausea and she wondered how long she had slept on the table. "You've slept another four hours. I figured it would help the hangover."

"It did," Katara said hoarsely, her mouth feeling like it had been stuffed with mothballs. Grabbing the cold cup of tea in front of her she downed the contents before shuddering at the horribly bitter taste. "Where did you go?"

"The village," Zuko said, joining her at the table. It seemed whatever had been bugging him that morning had been dismissed as he was actually willing to talk to her she reflected dimly as she tried to wake up. "I talked with some of the villagers."

"Wait, what?" Katara asked, staring at him in surprise. "You actually talked to people? You never like talking with strangers!"

"Doesn't mean I don't know how," Zuko told her indignantly before motioning to the fireplace. "You want lunch?"

"Uh, no," Katara winced, feeling the nausea come back at the thought of food. At least the headache had gone away.

"So, what did you talk about?" she asked as Zuko went about finding food to eat. Suyin and Yao had given them rice to supplement their diet of soup, as well as more vegetables and meat so they would be well stocked until the pass opened in the spring.

"The weather, how they support themselves, how many people live here, that kind of stuff."

"What did you learn?" Katara asked curious. At home they were able to live off the sea the months of winter, but the Daiyu Mountains didn't seem to offer a variety of wildlife and vegetation.

"The weather sucks, they said to be prepared for more snowfall in a few days," Zuko told her with a shrug. "They farm in the warmer months, plant almost the entire valley with root vegetables and a hearty wheat as soon as the ground thaws. Everyone helps, so everything gets split depending on family size. Some people go to villages like Chengdu and another one on the other side of the mountains and buy clothes and items that they can't grow."

"How big is the village?"

"Roughly a hundred people, but with the war over it seems some residents are returning to their home towns."

"That's good, they can see their family again that way," Katara said softly, wondering briefly if she should tell Zuko what she learned last night. Something had her holding back though, so Katara decided she would ask a few more villagers. Ursa might not have stayed in the village, but there was a possibility she may have come through here briefly.

"We've been invited to dinner again," Zuko told her and Katara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yao and Suyin seemed to vouch for us as good dinner guests."

"Wonderful," Katara said, standing up from the table. "I'm going to clean up, then tour the village in daylight. Want to join me?"

"I'll pass," Zuko told her before smirking. "I talked as much as I'm capable of right now."

Katara forced her to laugh as she closed the door before sighing and resting against the wood, wondering if she could make it through another night of pretending to be engaged to Zuko. Last night definitely could not be a repeat, she thought, reaching up to unconsciously graze her lips before dropping her hand as she closed her eyes to try and control the emotions she didn't know if she wanted gone or continue to keep close to her heart.

sSs

"A mid-wife?" their newest host, Jie, asked confused that night as Katara helped with the dishes again. The three other women in the kitchen turned to stare at Katara who flushed under their curious gazes. "Why would you need a mid-wife, unless you're having a child before spring?"

"No! Not that," Katara rushed to explain, blushing harder when she realized why they had looked at her. "You see I'm a healer and I just wanted to talk to the village's mid-wife."

"Well you would want to meet Sun who has been the village mid-wife and healer for the past twenty years," Jia told her before frowning. "If you have an interest though, you should visit Lady Tien as well. She is our faith-healer when Sun is busy with her other duties."

Katara got information on where to visit both ladies, her curiosity peaked at the mention of a faith-healer. She had met a few in her travels and there was a good chance Lady Tien may be able to help her with the chi blocking. That and healers ended up knowing everyone in the villages, even those who didn't live there for a short period of time.

The next morning Katara sparred briefly with Zuko in the area he had cleared in the snow using his broadswords, enjoying the exercise even if she did lose in the end. She had her revenge by pelting Zuko with a snowball before rushing inside to change into dry clothes as he brushed snow from his hair. When she had left he had been practicing his bending, which she didn't begrudge him after being stuck inside for so long where his bending had been left to domestic chores.

The sky was slightly overcast so it felt warmer, but Katara still dressed in warm pants and pale green tunic, her parka on top of it. It wasn't as well made as her Water Tribe one, but smelled faintly like Zuko so she still enjoyed wearing it as she headed off into the town, the hood up to protect her ears.

Sun turned out to be a woman in her early fifties who use to live in the Fire Nation colonies until her husband had been killed in an attack on the village. She had brought her children here after her loss, all who had left the village to live elsewhere in the Earth Nation. Sadly, she also didn't remember any Fire Nation women entering the village around the time Ursa would have and Katara was expecting Lady Tien would have a similar answer.

The faith-healer lived to the rear of the village, so by the time Katara arrived in the afternoon she was sweating in spite of the cold weather. The house was of decent size and Katara smiled as she approached the door, hearing the laughter of a child to the rear of the house. She had seen a few young children while out today and yesterday and had been excited to see they were happy as they played in the snow. Reaching the door she quickly undid her snowshoes before cautiously knocking on the door, hoping she wouldn't be interrupting anything.

"Coming, coming!" a voice called from inside the house and Katara smiled at the woman who answered the door. She was in her late sixties, her hair snow-white in the topknot she had it styled in. Eyes a light golden-brown stared at Katara in curiosity before she bowed in the Fire Nation style.

"Are you Lady Tien?" Katara asked as she slowly straightened.

"I am. I take it you are the young woman who got stuck in the mountains with her betrothed," Lady Tien said, smiling when Katara looked at her in surprise. "Gossip always makes its way through our town, especially when new residents appear after a snowstorm."

"My name is June," Katara introduced herself. "The women in the village said you are a faith-healer."

"Bah, those old bats just say that because I recommend tea for their ailments, which always seems to work. More an effect of their mind than the tea," Lady Tien told her with a chuckle and Katara immediately thought of Iroh and how he would probably have done the same. "So, what can I do to help you? Do you need contraceptive medicine?"

"Wha...? Uh, no," Katara stuttered, flushing in embarrassment as she shook her head. Maybe she shouldn't have said she and Zuko were engaged since it seemed to be causing her more problems than necessary. "That wasn't why I came to see you."

"I am sorry, I simply assumed," Lady Tien apologized, motioning Katara to enter. "I just prepared a cup of tea, would you care to join me?"

"I would love to," Katara said, following her back into the kitchen. From what she could see the house was decorated in that of the Fire Nation with reds, gold, and blacks. Even the kitchen showed signs of a Fire Nation heritage, including the ornate teapot Lady Tien poured from. "Thank you."

"Good tea is always worth sharing with someone," Lady Tien commented and Katara was once again reminded of Iroh. "Especially ginseng, it's my favorite."

"How do you get such good tea up here?" Katara asked curious, enjoying the tea. Sadly, it proved how poorly both she and Zuko made tea, despite the many times Iroh had tried to teach them.

"It's a secret," Lady Tien said with a faint smile. "So, how may I help you?"

"Do you know anything about chi blocking?" Katara asked, figuring she would ask about her problem first before bringing up Ursa. There was something about this house and the blatant link to the Fire Nation that was causing her to feel anxious, but not uncomfortable, so she wanted to find out what it was.

"Chi blocking? I know a little, mostly in theory. Only a select few in the world are well versed in chi and the human aura," Lady Tien said softly, blinking at Katara in curiosity. "Why are you asking?"

"My chi has been blocked," Katara explained slowly, not wanting to give away too much information even though Lady Tien seemed trust-worthy. "I am a waterbender, so it's affecting my bending. It has happened before, but never on such a permanent basis."

"And so you were hoping I would be able of help?" Lady Tien asked and sighed at Katara's nod. "I am afraid, child, I can not be of help. Yet, I heard that your destination is Ba Sing Se once the path clears, yes?"

"Yes."

"A very old friend of mine lives in Ba Sing Se," Lady Tien told her, frowning in thought. "I haven't seen her for well over twenty years, when we both still lived in the Fire Nation. She was trained in chi blocking and even spent a few years away from the Fire Nation in her younger years with a guru from the Earth Nation."

"Do you mean Guru Pathik?" Katara asked without thinking, only realizing her mistake when Lady Tien stared at her in surprise.

"Why, yes," Lady Tien said. "How do you know of him?"

"Oh, um…there are rumors he helped the Avatar."

"I had not been aware of that, but yes, she trained with him. Etsu lives in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, but sadly I do not know any more than that," Lady Tien told Katara, shaking her head. "I wish I could be of more help."

"No, you were more than helpful," Katara told her before taking a deep breath to brace herself. "I do have another question, though. I am looking – "

"Nana Tien! Nana Tien!" a child called before the door in the kitchen leading outside was thrown open.

A boy, probably no more than ten years old, ran inside, yanking the heavy clothing that covered him head-to-toe off of him as he did so. Black hair blocked the child's face as they struggled out of the boots they were wearing before looking up and Katara's breath left her in a rush as she stared at the boy's face.

"Oh, Spirits," she whispered, meeting curious yet hauntingly familiar gold eyes. "You're Ozai's child."

There was a crash as the tea cup Lady Tien had been holding hit the table and shattered, startling all three occupants of the kitchen. The boy turned to Lady Tien before rushing over to her, small hands reaching out to comfort the shaking woman.

Katara continued to stare at what could have been Zuko's split image at that age, vaguely recalling an old family portrait that Zuko had been able to find in the palace during reconstruction. It had been before Ozai had taken the throne and Ursa's disappearance, when the four had still been what could be called a family. The two boys looked identical, even their hair done up in short ponytails.

"What, what did you just say?" Lady Tien asked, one pale hand landing on the boy's shoulder in reassurance.

"That child," Katara said, pointing to the boy. "That is Ozai and Princess Ursa's child is it not? The younger sibling of Fire Lord Zuko."

"How do you know?"

"The eyes," Katara explained, feeling her heart race as she continued to stare at the child. "The only people I have met with eyes like that belong to the royal family."

"And you know the royal family? You claim to be from the Northern Water Tribe," Lady Tien said, standing up and moving to stand in front of the child. "How would you_ know?_"

"I am not Northern Water Tribe," Katara clarified, slowly standing but making sure not to approach the two. "My real name is Katara. I am a Master Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Katara? _The_ Katara?" the boy said, poking his head out from around Lady Tien who had paled to an ashen tone at Katara's introduction. "The same one that traveled with Avatar Aang and taught him waterbending? The same one that knows Fire Lord Zuko?"

"At your service, Prince…"

"Jiro," the boy said, fully stepping out from behind Lady Tien who sank back down to her seat as she stared at Katara in surprise. Katara gave the prince a bow before turning to Lady Tien and doing the same.

"I'm sorry for lying. Until a few weeks ago I had been captured by some unsavory people and was covering my tracks by taking a false identity," Katara explained to Lady Tien who nodded slowly. Katara quickly went and grabbed another cup, pouring the older woman fresh tea who took it gratefully. "I think you should meet the man pretending to be my betrothed. I know he'll have an interest in knowing Prince Jiro even exists."

"You don't mean…" Lady Tien trailed off, her eyes widening as Katara nodded.

sSs

"What?" Zuko asked, staring at Katara in disbelief. He had been talking with some of the village men when Katara had run up to him and pulled him away, blabbering something about the buffalo-yak and tea. Once they had been out of ear shot she had stopped, opening and closing her mouth a few times before blurting out a rush of words that left him in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said you have a brother," Katara told him again, smiling nervously up at him. "And he's here."

"I…where?" Zuko finally got out, not quite sure what to feel.

"Come on," Katara said, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him quickly through the village. He didn't recall the trip, the thoughts racing through his head too rapid and convoluted to make sense.

_He had a brother?_

"Here!" Katara said and Zuko blinked. He looked at the house and took in the Earth Nation design and small stature, a suddenly chill running through him. His mother, the princess of the Fire Nation, lived here with a younger son, his brother?

"Katara," he rasped out and she turned from the door where her hand was raised to knock. He wasn't sure what she saw, but a shaky breath left him as she stepped up and reached up to cup his unmarred cheek. "Please…"

"I swear Zuko," Katara whispered, meeting his gaze calmly as she pushed some of the hair away from his face. "Trust me."

"Always," he whispered and Katara smiled softly before turning and knocking on the door. There was nothing but silence and Zuko would have let the fear return had Katara not grabbed his left hand and squeezed it. Finally the door squeaked open and he exhaled harshly at seeing the figure in the doorway, suddenly feeling five again. "Nana…"

"Fire Lord Zuko," Lady Tien said with a shaky bow and Zuko jerked himself into action, reaching up and pulling the woman upright. Surprising the two of them he hugged the woman who had been his and Ursa's nanny in childhood, feeling thin arms gently return the hug.

"I thought he killed you," Zuko whispered, finally stepping back to look at her. She seemed a lot less intimidating now as he stared down at her rather than staring up as he had as a child when under her watchful eye. "You just disappeared, so I thought he killed you because of her."

"No, child. Your mother would never let that happen," Lady Tien said before smiling at Katara who was smiling happily at the reunion. "Come, let us go inside where it is warmer. Your…your brother is waiting to meet you."

"I really have a brother?" Zuko asked and stepped back when Lady Tien turned to glare at him. He really felt like a five year old rather than a Fire Lord under her disapproving gaze and stared at the floor, wincing as he heard Katara stifle a gasp next to him.

"Prince Zuko!" the older lady snapped, not even noticing that she used the wrong title. "How dare you discredit Lady Katara's words. Apologize!"

"Oh…no," Katara gasped and Zuko finally looked up to see her collapsed against the wall. Her hands covered her mouth with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her whole body shook. His eyes narrowed when he realized it wasn't because she was touched at the reunion but because she was laughing at him. "It's…that was more than enough! Sokka wouldn't believe this!"

"If you say so, Lady Katara," Lady Tien said even though she frowned at Zuko who bowed his head again.

"The great Fire Lord humbled with one look," Katara taunted softly.

"Shut up," Zuko growled as the two quickly removed their parkas before heading to the kitchen where he could hear a dull thumping sound.

"That boy. I swear he'll put a dent in the cabinets doing that. Jiro!"

"Sorry, Nana Tien!" a young boy called out as the three reached a doorway.

Zuko paused before he could enter the room only to be pulled in by Katara who grabbed his sleeve and forced him to follow her. They reached a kitchen where he could see a teapot set out with three cups and the remains of a fourth as well as a boy who was jumping down from the counters under Lady Tien's watchful and disapproving gaze.

"Yes, well," Lady Tien trailed off nervously as Zuko stared at the boy in amazement. There was no denying the truth behind the boy's origin, he looked like Zuko had and bright golden eyes stared up at him in curiosity. "Prince Jiro, I would like to introduce you to your older brother, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation."

It was comical how big the boys eyes got before he bowed awkwardly, as if it was something he had only been taught in passing and never had to perfect. It actually would have been the case, Zuko realized, if they were in hiding and Jiro was allowed to grow up as a normal child. There was an awkward feeling in his stomach as he looked down at the boy, as if he was staring back through time to see himself.

"Zuko," Katara hissed and he jerked before quickly returning the bow back to Jiro's whose eyes widened even further in surprise. As Fire Lord he didn't have to return the gesture, but it was worth it to see the awe that filled those golden eyes.

"Jiro, why don't you go up to your room and start on your lessons for the day?" Lady Tien commented and Jiro opened his mouth to protest before nodding shortly and leaving the three adults in the kitchen. "Please, Fire Lord Zuko, sit."

"You don't need to use a title, Nana," Zuko said softly and smiled when Lady Tien flushed at the old name he had always used. She was the only adult he could ever remember calling them something besides their titles in his childhood, mostly because even his mother often referred to her as Nana. The three adults settled into an awkward silence as Lady Tien went about making a fresh pot of tea, Zuko glancing around the small kitchen that smelled of tea leaves and jook. "Here we go. Ginseng tea to calm the nerves."

"You do know Uncle Iroh, don't you?" Katara asked after Lady Tien poured them tea.

"Oh my, yes," Lady Tien said, blushing bright red. Zuko nearly groaned at the thought of his uncle having another 'lady friend' only to see Katara grinning in amusement at him as if sensing his thoughts. "We were close friends in our younger years. He married my second cousin as a young man, your aunt, but I didn't see him again until I was brought to the palace to be Fire Lord Zuko's nurse some years later. He was the only person that enjoyed tea as much as I did."

"It's a practice that women from lower families of nobility to become nurses and tutors," Zuko explained to Katara, knowing Fire Nation practices were strange to outsiders. "The older members of society think it's a way to pass on knowledge from one generation to the next."

"Old people are quacks," Lady Tien said with a casual shrug, smiling softly at the two at the irony of her words. "I have met many people over the years that were not nobility and are much smarter than I am."

"You don't say," Katara grinned at Zuko who frowned at her before turning back to Lady Tien, setting down the tea he hadn't touched.

"Nana, I have to know…where is my mother?"

sSSs

**A/N:** I love the word 'ennui', it's such a fun word! Technically, I don't think that word would exist in the Avatar world being French (it's also why I constantly force myself to not use fiancée and fiancé), but it fits Mai perfectly!

Ennui (n.): boredom from a lack of interest. If that doesn't describe Mai, I don't know what does.

Hoped you like the revelations of this chapter! There aren't a lot of stories where Zuko suddenly gets a sibling, so I hope that was an unexpected twist!

Also, a bonus! Below is part of one of my 'Scenes' from my new story. Please read and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just muddy the waters a bit.

_Preview for __Hundred: Scenes:_

She woke up with a jerk, gagging as she felt the blood in her throat cutting off her air, tears falling down her face. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she struggled to take a breath, the now familiar strain in her lungs letting her know it had been some time since her last one.

Clawing at the ground under her, she felt her nails pull and bleed before she gave a hard sob before gasping as her throat finally relaxed enough for the air to get in her body. Gulping in the needed air, she closed her eyes before rushing out of the tent, still on her hands and knees, barely making it out before her stomach gave a heave and she threw up the sparse contents of her stomach.

Once she stopped, she shifted away from the vomit before collapsing on the ground, still gasping for air. The ice cold air blew over her overheated skin, but it was still some time later before she found the strength to get back on her feet.

Wiping the back of her hand over her mouth as she stared around the sleeping Southern Water Tribe, she grabbed a fistful of snow to wash the remnants of her expulsion from her mouth before finally shivering as the cold reached her. Knowing sleep would again be impossible Katara grabbed her parka from inside her tent, pulling it on before heading to the outskirts of the village, her destination the small port once again filled with the boats of her tribe.

Kneeling at the edge of the waterbending-made bay, she splashed the horribly cold water over her face before flicking it off her skin with a flip of her wrist, leaving her more awake but no less shaken. Glancing up at the sky as the ground around her lightened, she took in the half-moon hanging in the sky before glancing down at her hands.

She could clearly the blood covering her hands, the wet liquid shining in the silver light of the moon and she stared at it before shoving her hands back into the sea, frantically scrubbing at the skin to try and make the blood go away.

"Its not real, its not real," she chanted softly, wincing as her fingernails scrapped over her skin, pulling open the scabs already present on the dark skin.

Shivering as a particularly strong gust of wind came in over the harbor Katara paused before looking up as a chuckle reached her ears. It was the same chuckle that haunted that reoccurring dream and she pulled her hands out of the water with a jerk, the water trailing behind them freezing as her anxiety carried over.

"_Katara…_"

"Go away," she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that voice in her head.

"_Life-stealer…_"

"Go away!"

"_Congratulations Katara…you're a bloodbender…"_

"I'm not! I'm not you!"

sSs

Return to Top

v


	10. Chapter 9: Motive of a Cruel Man

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N:** So…hello. Right, went on vacation in June for two weeks, barely touched my computer during that time, came home and have been on a _BLEACH_ kick like nothing else (Seriously. Got home of the 24th and except for two, maybe three days, I have either read or watched _BLEACH_ since then).

Went and peeked at my story and saw I hadn't posted since May and though "Holy F#&% that's over an entire month!" so I'm posting. Bad news: the next one probably will not be until sometime in August (refer to the whole _BLEACH_ obsession above) and I don't think I've actually added any pages to my story since, well, January (before BLEACH there were a few other obsessions and I'm a one-at-a-time obsessive girl).

Anyways, enjoy! The background of what happened to Ursula is covered and a look into the life of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation.

Oh, and a little bit of fluff!

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 9

* * *

"Is she here?"

"No," Lady Tien said before sighing, clasping her hands together in her lap as she stared at Zuko sadly. "I am not sure of where your mother is, Lord Zuko. I haven't known for almost nine years."

"What?" he asked hoarsely, not understanding. His mother had made it this far – Jiro was proof of that – so how did it come that she had disappeared again?

"Yet she is alive, correct?" Katara asked softly from his right. "You don't deny she's dead?"

"She is alive," Lady Tien agreed and Zuko let out the breath he had been holding. "She corresponds a few times a year, but it is never mentioned where she lives. All I know is that she is teaching."

"What about Jiro?" Zuko asked, pinching the top of his nose. "My mother and Ozai hadn't shared a bed for years before her banishment."

"How much do you know about the time around her banishment?" Lady Tien asked softly, pushing her cup of tea away.

"Only what Ozai told me and my own memories," Zuko told her. "He told me my mother was a traitor and that he banished her, but he didn't say why."

"He had been planning on taking the throne for years, even before Iroh left for Ba Sing Se," Lady Tien told him softly. "He had always craved the power of being Fire Lord and spent many years trying to find ways to gain the throne. During Iroh's siege of Ba Sing Se, with his only heir there with him, your father saw an opportunity and took it."

"He killed Lu Ten?" His cousin had been much older than him, but he could remember him and the times he had spent with Lu Ten and Iroh in the palace as a child. The thought that his father would pre-ordain his cousin's murder was shocking, even knowing how ruthless Ozai was.

"I am not sure; if he did it was extremely well planned. There is also the possibility he knew the dangers of attacking Ba Sing Se and that there was a good chance Lu Ten would die in battle," Lady Tien reasoned sadly, her voice and eyes showing her own grief at the thought. "Your father also wanted a son to follow him to the throne, even though as you know Azula was already hailed as a prodigy around this time."

"You said 'a son'," Katara said softly and Zuko felt her hand reach out and grab his under the table in a silent comfort he appreciated more than he could admit. "He didn't want Zuko as his heir?"

"No, he did not," Lady Tien agreed sadly and Zuko felt like the air had been punched out from him. He knew now that his father had always hated him, the one lucky to be born, but never knew it went as far as to deny him his birthright as the first born son…

"Zuko?" Katara asked worried and he slackened his grip which had tightened in anger around hers.

"He wanted another child, another boy to give his throne," he clarified roughly and Lady Tien nodded sadly.

"His…visitations with your mother started around that time. Your father was never a gentle man to begin with, Prince Zuko," Lady Tien said softly, unable to meet his gaze, and Zuko felt horror rise in his throat. "When your mother continually failed to conceive the child he intended to be his heir…"

"He hurt her."

"No," Zuko told Katara, staring at her sadly. "He hurt me."

"What?" Katara hissed in surprise, staring at him.

"He knew how much my mother cared for me, so he took out his frustrations on me," Zuko told her, oddly calm now that he knew the reasons why his father would come after him and beat him. Several times he would end up bed-ridden with the injuries he had received and had once suffered a broken arm from it. "I always thought I had done something wrong, thought it was because I couldn't be at Azula's level of firebending or my studies weren't progressing fast enough."

"Why didn't anyone say anything? Surely your grandfather would have noticed!" Katara seethed next to him and Zuko felt slightly mollified at the anger she was showing.

"They said he was sick," Lady Tien explained. "Prince Zuko often fell ill as a child, a carryover affect from his early birthing, so Fire Lord Azulon never thought much of it. Had Princess Ursa attempted Prince Zuko would have suffered much more."

Silence filled the kitchen as they all paused, Zuko staring into the fire though he kept his grip around Katara's hand.

"So he tried for two years to conceive a child?" Katara asked, breaking the silence, and Lady Tien shook her head, avoiding their gazes.

"He gave up after that first year, knowing he had lost the time to produce another child before Iroh's return as it seemed the breach into Ba Sing Se was imminent."

"But, then Jiro isn't…?" Katara trailed off, confused.

"No, he _is_ my brother," Zuko said coldly as he worked out the timing of conception. "A few weeks before my grandfather died my mother became ill and had to stay in her room for a few days to recover. When I finally saw her the bruises had faded enough to be hidden by make-up, but they couldn't bare a close inspection."

"He raped her," Katara said horrified, covering her mouth with her free hand as she gazed at Zuko who clenched his teeth together as he glared at the table. At the time, he hadn't known what the bruises had meant and as kid, there was little he could have done. Still, looking back on it he felt rage rise in him before he pushed it back down.

"We got word of Uncle's failure in Ba Sing Se and the news of my cousin's death shortly afterwards," Zuko continued after a few minutes, his rage and anger barely restrained in his voice. "Ozai asked Azulon to name him heir to the throne as Uncle was disgraced for his failure and had no one to carry on his line. My grandfather was angered by the suggestion and told him for his betrayal to his older brother he would suffer the same loss."

"He ordered Ozai to kill you," Katara said, having heard this much of the story when Zuko had told her about his mother before, shortly after the end of the war.

"Yes. After that, all I know is that night my grandfather died, naming Ozai as heir, and my mother disappeared in the middle of the night. From Ozai's words I figured she killed Azulon to save my life," Zuko said softly, staring at Lady Tien who nodded in confirmation.

"So she was banished and you remained as your father's only male heir," Katara said before frowning. "How come he didn't remarry? As part of her banishment the marriage would be terminated, wouldn't it?"

"No," Lady Tien said, shaking her head. "Their marriage was valid, is still valid today as both are alive. In claiming her banished, Ozai locked himself into a position he could not escape. In the Fire Nation, banishment does not remove one's title or contracts, including marriage. And since heirs can only come from a blessed union…"

"He couldn't sire other children from different women to be his heir," Zuko finished before shaking his head. "She would have been welcomed back though if she brought Jiro though. He could have easily removed the banishment to get the second son he wanted. Why didn't she?"

"Jiro is not a firebender," Lady Tien told him softly and Zuko stared at her in surprise.

"Is that needed to be Fire Lord?" Katara asked confused and the two nobles shook their head.

"It is not stated that the Fire Lord must be a firebender, though it is implied from when the Fire Lord was originally a Fire Sage and therefore was required to have bending abilities," Lady Tien explained.

"Ozai would have outright killed him and my mother," Zuko explained to her and saw Katara's eyes widen in surprise and horror. "He hated me because my bending was weak, but at least I had the ability to bend. If he knew that he sired a son who couldn't even do that he would have been outraged and have blamed my mother for it."

"So she hid him here to protect him," Katara reasoned and Lady Tien nodded. "And she left him with you so he wouldn't be found even if she was."

"That is correct. She thought it best that we remained separated from each other. She comes and visits every few years, but not for very long, and no one in the village knows" Lady Tien said and the two women jumped as Zuko suddenly stood, breaking his grip on Katara's hand.

He didn't excuse himself as he exited from the doorway in the kitchen, letting the door slam behind him as he walked away.

sSs

"I should follow him," Katara said softly after the door had slammed shut. She was reeling at what they had just learned, but she had seen Zuko's face as he had left and the emotions usually kept under tight control threatening to break out.

Standing, she left Lady Tien behind in the kitchen as she followed Zuko outside, seeing him walking towards a large snow bank several yards from the back of the house. She slowly followed him, shivering as the snow seeped in through her pants as she waded through it.

She stopped a few feet away from him, startled as he suddenly yelled and sent a large blast of fire into the snow, sending up a puff of steam. It was followed by several more attacks until Zuko was standing in a puddle of water and breathing heavily. Figuring he had calmed down Katara finished approaching him, reaching out to rest her hand on his arm. He braced under her touch but didn't shrug her off so Katara stopped next to him, staring up at the unmarked side of his face.

"I want to hurt him," Zuko whispered harshly without looking at her. "I want him to truly suffer for all that he has done to her, to other people...to me."

"There is nothing wrong with feeling that," Katara told him, remembering the similar conversation she had with him about her mother's killer. "Ozai is a cruel man and should be punished for his actions. No man has the right to hurt his own child to punish the mother and should have the honor to not hurt his wife."

"Ozai never had honor, only lust," Zuko barked out, a short burst of flames escaping from his fisted hands from the excess of his anger. "I tried _so_ hard when I was younger to get him to see me as something other than a failure, even after my mother was banished. Now I realize I was just a constant reminder of _his_ failure. He must have been happier than I thought the day he banished me."

"You have much to be thankful for because of your banishment," Katara reminded him. "If you had not left him, you would have either died or wound up as bad as he was. What you had to go through made you stronger than him, not weaker, and you know this, you told him yourself. You are a _good_ man, Zuko."

"But not good enough for her," he said softly, finally turning to look at Katara. She could see the pain and abandonment on his face and in his eyes as he stared at her, the boy who lost his mother when he needed her the most. "It's been six years since Ozai's defeat and she never tried to come back to me. She never even tried to contact me, so I must not be good enough in her eyes. The years it took me to find myself weigh too heavily in who I am."

"No, that can't be it," Katara denied, shaking her head. "As a mother I'm sure there is nothing more than fear you would reject her for her actions that night she left Zuko. If it was me, I would be scared."

"She saved my life," Zuko said, rubbing his hands over his face. "She left me to save my life, why would I ever reject her?"

"Because at some time you were angry at her for leaving, weren't you?" Katara asked and after a few seconds Zuko nodded, refusing to meet her gaze at the admission. "It was the same with my father during the war. Even though I knew he left to protect me and Sokka I hated that he left us alone and I took out my anger on him the first time I saw him in two years."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Zuko asked scornfully a few minutes later, glaring back out at the snow again. "She isn't here and once again we have no idea where she can be."

"But we know what she's doing," Katara reminded him, pulling him to face her and hugging him. "She's alive, so we'll find her, I promise."

"Thank you, Katara, for bringing me this far," Zuko said as he returned the hug, resting his head on top of hers as he pulled her close to him. She gave in and relaxed into his embrace, closing her eyes as he secured one arm around her waist while the other reached up to tangle in her hair at the base of her neck. Neither broke contact until Katara suddenly shivered, laughing softly as she stepped out of his hold.

"Mind if we go back inside? I'm loosing feeling in my hands," she told him and Zuko grabbed her hands and placed them between his before she could move to return to the house.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she told him, blinking as Zuko brought their clasped hands up to his mouth. She jumped as hot air suddenly covered her cold fingers and saw flames rise up from the gaps between her hands as Zuko exhaled. Out of reflex she flexed her fingers as they started to tingle from the heat returning to them and accidentally brushed the tips over Zuko's lips.

The touch startled her and she went to pull her hands away only to have Zuko tighten his hold, pulling her hands closer so he could place light kisses on the tips. He didn't break their eye contact as he did so and Katara shuddered at the caress, the cold no long being a problem as he pressed a kiss into her palms.

"We need to talk," he said, his voice coming out deeper even though he was talking softly. She opened her mouth to reply, a denial coming to the front of her mind only to be cut off as Zuko reached out and pulled her back to him so they were almost touching besides the grip he had on her hand and waist.

"About Jiro?" she finally blurted as Zuko started to close the space between them. He paused, staring down at her confused and Katara took the opportunity to slip out of his hold, putting a few feet between them. She was flushed and hated how her heart felt like it was trying to escape out of her throat and shaken by what just happened.

One touch, she realized stupidly, one touch on the lips – that wasn't even a kiss! – and the energy between them sky-rocketed until it was almost tangible.

"What about Jiro?" Zuko asked slowly, his gaze still causing her to shiver in desire. She pushed the feelings aside though, reminding herself she had more to worry about than wanting her engaged friend.

"What's going to happen to him now that you know he exists?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her as the cold started to return to her overheated body. Zuko didn't seem as effected but she could see the snow practically melting at his feet as he stared at her in a cross between confusion and bewilderment, still not following their sudden change in conversation. "Are you brining him back to the Fire Nation?"

"I…I don't know. I haven't exactly given it any thought yet," he reminded her and Katara shrugged, purposely turning back to the house. She was starting to freeze and wanted to be back inside by a fire in the presence of someone who would keep these awkward moments between them at bay. "Katara!"

"See you inside!" she called back, rushing inside and refusing to acknowledge what he seemed to want to talk about. As she stepped inside, she heard a short yell and a wave of heat hit her as the door closed and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and focusing on Lady Tien.

"You're freezing!" Lady Tien said as Katara stomped her feet clear of snow inside the kitchen. Katara waved at her to remain sitting as she went to stand by the fire, her shivering slowly subsiding as the heat penetrated through her wet pants. "Would you care for dry clothes?"

"I'll be fine. They're drying decently," Katara reassured her, turning to face the fire as the door opened so she wouldn't be able to see Zuko as he entered. She held her hands out to the fire and wiggled her fingers to get the circulation going, trying to forget the feeling of Zuko's lips on them.

"I'm sorry for running out," Zuko said softly to Lady Tien from behind her and Katara listened to their conversation as she continued to face the fire.

The two talked about some of the Fire Nation festivals and a little about Zuko's pet projects until Katara finally turned to face them as her face started to burn from facing the fire. Zuko met her gaze briefly and she saw a flash of irritation and hurt pass over his face before he returned his attention back to Lady Tien, talking about a school for low-class firebenders he wanted to start.

All three looked up as they heard eager footsteps on the stairs before being followed by a loud sound that she took to be Jiro jumping the last few steps of the stairs. He appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later, grinning happily as he stopped next to Lady Tien.

"I finished all my readings!" he told her excitedly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He glanced between Lady Tien and Zuko several times and Katara hid a smile behind her hand as she watched him try to contain himself. "Can I spend some time with Fire Lord Zuko now? Please?"

"Ah…just Zuko's fine," Zuko told him and Jiro blinked at him before grinning widely at the request. "We are brothers, so titles don't matter do they?"

"I guess not," Jiro said before turning to face him. "Is it true that you once fought off an entire ship of pirates?"

Katara snorted loudly at the comment before slapping a hand over her mouth, blushing as all three turned to face her at the un-ladylike sound. Jiro and Lady Tien seemed surprised but Zuko was almost glaring at her before he shifted his attention to his younger brother.

"Yes I did. They were after Katara though, she had stolen something from them, a scroll," he told him and Katara laughed, going to join them. She sat across from Zuko rather than returning to her original seat next to him, uncomfortable at returning so close to him after what had started outside and figuring once Jiro calmed down he would like to sit next to Zuko.

"And you tying me to a tree was purely coincidental?" she asked, staring at him questionably.

"You tied her to a tree?" Jiro asked while Lady Tien simply glared at Zuko who flushed under her gaze before glaring at Katara who just smiled innocently.

"I was trying to protect her," Zuko said slowly and Katara paused to think before shrugging. She wouldn't have thought it at the time but having Zuko there probably had saved her from worse treatment from the pirates if they had come after her alone, even if she had been tied to the tree.

"Okay. You won though, right?" Jiro asked, sitting down next to Zuko in Katara's old spot. There was a hint of idolization in his gaze and Katara hid her smile again, trying not to think how cute the scene was.

"Um…in a way," Zuko stuttered, glancing at Katara.

"Well, you didn't go over the waterfall. I would call that winning," she decided and Jiro stared between them in surprise.

"There was a waterfall?"

"It was pretty big too and the rocks at the bottom destroyed both ships that went over."

"Awesome!" he cried. "What about the underground city of Ba Sing Se?"

"Where did you hear about these things?" Katara asked, suddenly wanting to divert Jiro's attention from the topic. The group had made peace about what had happened there but she didn't want to relive another crucial moment of her and Zuko's friendship when things between them were a little rough.

"Mother wrote to me about it. She said a lot of people were talking about what happened during the war once Zuko became Fire Lord and there was even a group of people traveling around putting on a play about it," Jiro explained and Katara shuddered at the description.

"The Ember Island Players?"

"Yeah, that's them!" Jiro said and Katara heard Zuko groan softly.

"Those idiots?" he grumbled and Katara grinned.

"I wonder if they got your scar right this time?" she asked and laughed as Zuko glared at her before turning to Jiro.

"Why don't you show me your room and I'll tell you all the stories you want? The Ember Island Players tend to take liberties with the truth," Zuko said and shot a glance at Katara. "Extra commentary is not needed at this time."

"You take all the fun away!" she called after the two as they left the kitchen, leaving her and Lady Tien alone.

"Did he really tie you to a tree?" Lady Tien asked and Katara laughed at the barely restrained outrage in the older woman's voice.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Yeah…in all honesty, too drunk to write anything. Let me know if I missed any errors.

Review!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, no way…


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of Swords and Hearts

Avatar the Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N: **Right, so it's been a while since my last update, sorry! Still on that _BLEACH_ kick, so this story is being pushed to the backburners. Also, school has started ( I should be working on a class project, but I'm procrastinating by posting this), so my free time is shrinking once again.

Thanks to Lady Sai who has posted a few pieces of fanart for this story through her DeviantArt page. If you are interested, I'm adding the links through my profile page.

I have found the song for this story! It's called '_Sen no Yoru wo Koete'_ which translates into "Live Through the Thousand Nights". I heard it originally in _BLEACH: Memories of Nobody_, but it's a song about not being able to tell the person you love "I love you", so I thought it fits somewhat with this story. Anyways, go check it out on YouTube if you want (it's in Japanese of course, but it is a nice song).

Enjoy!

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

_Chapter 10_

_

* * *

  
_

The next few days were blissfully busy for the two. Zuko wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jiro and Lady Tien and Katara avoided Zuko by spending time with the women in the village.

They would spar in the morning with his broadswords, but thankfully they didn't talk too much besides casual taunting and Katara would leave for whoever she was visiting while Zuko practiced his firebending. When they were alone Katara avoided bringing up what had happened that day outside Lady Tien's house and Zuko didn't attempt it though she caught him watching her several times with an indescribable look on his face.

Jiro had taken an interest in learning the broadswords after he saw Zuko with them once so the two brothers had something to take up their time during the day. At night Katara would join them at Lady Tien's house for dinner, explaining to the villagers that asked that Lady Tien was an old family friend of 'Lee's' that they hadn't known was living here.

Sparring was the most enjoyable thing happening to her she realized five days after finding Jiro. It helped relieve the tension eating away at her self-control and it helped replace her bending which she had always relied on in the past as a way to calm herself. The continuing absence of her bending was wearing on her mentally and physically, so she enjoyed the ability to let her body go through the actions without thought, even if it was with a blade rather than water. The snow was becoming slick under their feet from the compacting it had gone through after several days of training, making it even harder for them to avoid hurting each other but increasing the challenge of the duel.

"And what makes you think you can smirk?" Zuko asked, pushing the hair in his eyes back only to have the short bangs return to their position. They had both shed their bulky jackets a few minutes ago and were dressed in their regular clothing so when the strong gusts came down from the mountains it caused both of them to shiver. At the same time neither was willing to prove to be the weaker one by wearing the garment that would hinder them in the fight.

"The fact that I'm about to win this fight," she told him, closing the distance between them suddenly. Their swords met in a flash of silver before separating, but Katara kept on with her offensive approach, panting as she tried to pin Zuko in one of their makeshift corners. He met all of her parries and tried to force her into defense, but she twirled away from a wide swipe of his sword before sneaking in close to him where there wouldn't be enough space for him to counter her attack.

She aimed her sword for his right hand, twisting it at the last second so the hilt to land and not the blade. Before she realized what happened, Zuko tossed his sword to his left hand and grabbed her right hand with his now empty one. He easily maneuvered her so she unwillingly twisted in his hold and Zuko pulled her so her back was flush against him, her right hand incapacitated in his hold and his left arm wrapped around her so that hers was pinned against her body.

"You were saying?" he asked from above her, chuckling. They were both panting from the fight and Katara was uncomfortably aware of his entire body pressed snug against her back. He had even taken away her ability to use her legs by using his right leg to keep her legs far enough apart that if she tried to change her stance she would be off-center and fall over. "Seems I won this one too."

"Arrogant prince," she taunted, still trying to move her left arm. Zuko just tightened his hold on her, his arm pressing against her chest. She flushed as Zuko shifted but didn't let go, his breath tickling her cheek as he bent down.

"Stubborn peasant," he whispered huskily into her ear and Katara couldn't prevent the shiver that raced through her.

She twisted her head to look at him only to jerk back when she saw Zuko hadn't straightened up and their faces were barely separated. Her breath hitched in her throat as she met his gaze, finding his eyes blazing as he stared at her. Slowly he removed the little space there was between them and his lips firmly, but gently grazed hers before he pulled back far enough to separate contact but no further.

Katara heard a soft whimper and it wasn't until Zuko twisted her around so he could kiss her again did she realize the sound had come from her. She went limp as Zuko sucked gently on her bottom lip, her sword falling forgotten to the ground as she reached up to grab a fistful of his shirt to pull him closer to her even as she opened herself to him. They came together fiercely, the tension that had been building for over a week driving both of them to seek dominance. Their tongues clashed and invaded in a primitive dance that left Katara shaking and she pressed herself against Zuko, feeling the heat almost rolling off him.

Zuko pulled back enough Katara could feel her lips chill almost immediately, even as Zuko's breath drifted over her face. She stared up at him before releasing his shirt to grab his head and pull him back down for another kiss. She didn't want to stop, because stopping meant thinking and in this moment, she didn't want reality to return.

"Katara," Zuko groaned as he separated from her again, but trailed kisses along her cheekbones down to her jaw.

"Don't stop," she begged, keeping her eyes closed. "Don't make me remember…"

"Remember what?" Zuko asked as he kissed her quickly before pulling back.

"That's you're not mine," Katara whispered, her hands cradling his face so she could feel his scar even as she still kept her eyes closed. She was starting to breathe harder, but sighed as Zuko returned to kiss her for a minute before pulling away so their lips were barely touching.

"I'm yours," he whispered and Katara's eyes flew open to meet his. Zuko was staring at her, his hand coming up to gently cup her face.

"No, you're not." It was just like last time she realized as tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She twisted out of Zuko's hold, nearly falling to the ground because her legs were shaking before straightening to look at him. He was panting as he stared at her, frowning as if confused and that just made her hurt even more. "You're not mine, Zuko, so why…why do you keep doing this to me?"

Turning, she raced towards the hut and had just opened the door when she was felt Zuko grab her and pin her against him. She struggled and was able to break his grip on her wrist, but before she could remove herself he wrapped his arms around her again, immobilizing her for a second time that day. She panted, trying to get her breath back even as she started to shake as the heat from inside started to seep into her.

"Katara."

"Please Zuko, let me go," she nearly begged, gasping around the words as the old ache came back.

"No," he told her, turning her so they were facing each other again. She kept her gaze lowered to the wooden floor before Zuko grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze. The tears she had been fighting slid down her cheeks as she stared at him before she closed her eyes, holding back the sobs trying to escape.

"Are you trying to be cruel, Zuko?" she asked around fractured breaths and felt Zuko stiffen. "Because I don't think I can take this."

"No!" Zuko said in surprise. "Dammit Katara, you know I would never hurt you!"

"Then leave me alone!" she yelled at him, twisting her arm back enough to punch him as hard as she could. He stumbled back from the blow and hit the door as Katara continued to clench her hand, ignoring the pain radiating from it. "Stop messing with me like this!"

"I'm not messing with you," he yelled back, glaring down at her.

"Yes, you are!" she cried, wiping away the tears running down her face before grabbing a fistful of her hair as she closed her eyes. The physical pain did little to calm her and she exhaled harshly, wishing she had her bending to help her relieve her frustration. "In case you forgot, you're currently _engaged_ and I refuse to play the other woman."

"What if I told you she was the other woman?" he growled, suddenly turning predatory as he straightened to his full height. Katara wasn't quick enough to avoid him and she gasped as he turned her, using his full weight to pin her against the wall. "I can't stop thinking of you, dreaming of _you_, since the day you left! You, not Mai!"

"Ha, right," she bit out, hating that she couldn't think of anything better to say. She wanted to say something painful to him, to drive him away from her so that he wouldn't try to get close enough to hurt her again. "The year and a half since then shows how sincere you are, doesn't it Zuko?"

"You're so damn stubborn," Zuko hissed as he grabbed her chin before kissing her, forcing his way past her tight lips.

Katara tried to pull back but he kept his grip firm, not giving her any room as he tilted her head back as he swept through her mouth with his tongue. She let out a soft whine, her resistance fading under the assault as she reached up to grab his hair in her hands, pressing herself into him as much as she could. He finally released his grip on her chin only to grab her waist, lifting her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips to secure herself.

"Do you feel it?" Zuko growled into her neck, not lifting his head as he held her pinned to the wall. Katara opened her mouth to protest only to let out a soft mewl as a Zuko slipped one of his hands under her shirt, only her thin bindings separated their flesh. "Do you deny how right this feels?"

"N-no," she groaned, unable to deny something that had haunted her for over a year and a half.

"I want _you_, Katara, not Mai. It hasn't been Mai for years," he whispered into her ear softly and Katara closed her eyes as a shiver of lust and wanting washed over her. She knew she shouldn't trust his words, but to the spirits, she wanted to believe him so bad. "I haven't been with her since you visited and even months before that."

"Zuko," she groaned, twisting his head so she could kiss him. She wanted what he was offering, she decided, consequences be damned. "Please…I want you. I need you."

"You're mine," he told her and Katara almost swore it was a promise in his voice before he kissed her fiercely and the last of their rational thoughts disappeared.

sSs

She dozed only briefly, finally stirring from her sex-induced slumber as cold air nipped at her exposed skin. The length of her pressed against Zuko was warm from the natural heat he always gave up but as she shivered she finally found the will to order her muscles to obey her. Slowly detangling herself from his hold, she was about to slide off the bed when a warm arm wrapped around her waist and an equally warm hand covered her stomach.

"Where are you going?" Zuko murmured and she twisted to see him watching her through half-lidded eyes.

"Not far," she told him. "I just need to clean up."

Zuko blinked at her before swearing softly, pushing himself upright as he stared at her. She waved him away as she stood, wincing slightly as muscles not used until recently protested.

"I'm sorry, I know better," he said and Katara shook her head.

"Its fine," she told him as she did quick math in her head, figuring she was a week and a half away from her most fertile time. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, more for warmth than modesty. "It's just to be safe."

"Would you like warm water?" he finally asked softly and Katara warmed up the bucket of water with his firebending before building up the dying fire. Grabbing his boots she walked over to him, smirking as she held them out to him.

"How about going and getting your swords and our parkas?"

"I don't get to watch?" he asked and Katara pushed him out of the bedroom. She made her ablutions quick, happy she was able to prevent Zuko from seeing the faint trace of blood on the inside of her thighs and was just finishing when the bedroom door opened and Zuko entered, pushing his slightly damp hair from his face.

"It's starting to snow?" she asked and he nodded as he joined her in front of the fireplace. He buried his hands in her hair before bending to kiss her softly, almost reverently as he kept it light and slow. After a few minutes she shivered as the cold started to seep back into her, even with the fire and Zuko to keep her warm.

Without saying anything he pulled her back over to the bed and grabbed the discarded blankets and pillows from the floor before pulling her down with him as he lay out on the mattress. She happily curled around him so she had one arm resting on his chest while her legs were entwined with his again and sighed as he settled the blankets over them. The arm wrapped around her snuck up under the loose shirt to rest lightly on her lower back, tracing slow circles that helped heat up her chilled skin.

Glancing up at him she winced before reaching up and gently touching the bruise forming on his cheek. Even after such a short period of time the pale skin was already darkening and would be a full-bloomed bruise before long.

"You have a good right hook," he commented lightly and Katara grinned up at him.

"Toph taught me," she told him, causing him to chuckle. Thinking how easy it would be to heal with her bending, she rested her forehead against Zuko's shoulder so he couldn't see her frown in frustration. It really felt like one of her arms was missing and she took a deep breath to dissipate the pain gathering in her chest.

"Katara?"

"Its nothing," she told him softly, hearing the worry in his voice. As the warmth from Zuko and the fire seeped into her, Katara sighed softly and was drifting off to sleep when knocking suddenly came from the door. Sitting up, she watched Zuko grab a shirt as he motioned her to stay behind, leaving her along in the bedroom. She heard the outside door open and close then the bedroom door opened again and Zuko reappeared frowning.

"Who is it?" she asked softly, pushing her hair from her face as she watched him.

"Jiro. I was supposed to meet him this morning," Zuko told her stiffly as he ran his hand through his hair. He joined her at the bed, sitting down to pull on his boots before pulling her over for a kiss. She relaxed against him before sighing as he pulled back, brushing a light kiss on her forehead. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she told him, shaking her head. "He's your brother, Zuko. Go spend time with him."

"I…" Zuko started, staring at her intently. Katara watched as he shook his head before bending and kissing her again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Oh, yes," she promised with a smirk, brushing her hand over his lap and hearing him suck in a sharp breath at the action. She nipped at his neck before pulling back and sitting next to him calmly, motioning towards the door. "Your brother is waiting."

Zuko exhaled before standing, shooting her a glare before leaving the bedroom. Alone, she drew her legs up to her chest and stared at the fire when she heard talking before the outside door opened and closed, taking Zuko and Jiro with it. She hummed as she stared at the fire, wondering what Zuko had wanted to say before he had sidetracked to "see you tonight" before dismissing it, climbing off the bed.

She had few women in the village expecting her to drop in and Lady Tien had just been added to the top of the list of priorities.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** So it's shorter than the last few chapters, but at least Katara and Zuko are finally together! It's also the one part that has gone through massive re-editing several times so I'm sorry if it is a little rough, I've tried to smooth it out as much as possible. It also came out a lot cleaner than I expected, but I think it works for the story.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just muddy the waters a bit.


	12. Chapter 11: Where We Are Right Now

Avatar: Wherever You May Be

**A/N:** Celebrate! I hit 100 reviews! (Thanks to Madam Midnight who clocked that as well as everyone else who has been with me since the beginning).

Also, I still don't like that last chapter and I know a lot of you reporting back readers wished for more smut, so one day I may repost the original version. Maybe.

Anyways, enjoy a nice, long chapter! Please read and review if you can (I'm hoping you can read, otherwise wow…congrats on making it this far!).

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

Chapter 11

* * *

"Ah, Lee my boy!"

Pausing in the street, Zuko glanced down at Jiro before turning to face Yao who was making his way over to them. The snow was still falling, but it was light and the sun was still visible in the sky so the weather wasn't overly threatening to the villagers who were still outside. It was just mid-afternoon, so Zuko and Jiro had been heading back to Lady Tien's house so he could work on his lessons and Zuko could get back to Katara.

"Goodman Yao," Zuko murmured, bowing to the elder gentleman, seeing Jiro do the same. "How can I be of service?"

"Suyin is asking for you and June to join us for dinner tonight," Yao smiled at him before nodding to Jiro. "Unless you are already committed to joining Lady Tien and Jiro here. I heard they are old friend of yours?"

"From my parent's time, through marriage," Zuko explained vaguely, as most of the villagers had taken it for why he and Jiro looked so similar. "I believe we can be spared for the evening."

"Good, good," Yao said, nodding his head. They talked only briefly before separating ways again to avoid staying out in the cold weather.

"Um…brother?" Jiro asked softly as they headed up the street to take them to the house. It felt odd to hear the title used after a lifetime of Azula's taunting voice saying the word, but Zuko held no such reservation for the young man at his side who so eagerly sought him out in comparison to her. "I don't understand why you don't tell them who you are."

"Normality," Zuko told him before glancing around to see they were still alone. Stopping he sank down until he was roughly Jiro's height, running his hand through his hair. "It's never a bad thing to be treated like everyone else, Jiro. The rest of the time I'm always held above others because of my status, so I always enjoy the times when I can be like any other man my age."

"Do you not enjoy being the Fire Lord?" Jiro asked and Zuko shook his head.

"I enjoy it and I work hard for my country. I do not share the same freedoms I provide for the people I rule though, as it has always been for those who serve others through leadership," Zuko explained to him, knowing this was an important topic to have with the younger boy. "I would like you to join me back home one day, at the capital, so I can introduce you formally to the Court. When that happens, you will be a prince and be responsible to act as such. Days like these become precious."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Jiro mumbled, worry crossing his face as he stared at Zuko.

"It has its perks," Zuko told him, rising up and heading down the street. "As a prince you'll have servants to see to your needs and girls who want to be with you."

"Gross," Jiro said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. "The only girl I like is Master Katara. She told me the other day about a rite of passage in her tribe called ice dodging and that she did it with her brother, _twice_. She also said once I got good enough with the broadswords she would duel with me."

"You really like her, huh?"

"She gets really girly around you, but it's easy to tell she's a fighter like you and the Avatar."

"She gets girly around me?" Zuko asked confused and Jiro shrugged as they reached Lady Tien's house.

"Yeah, she blushes a lot and is always watching you when you aren't looking," Jiro told him before looking up at him. "Lady Tien said it's because she 'sweet' on you, or whatever. I think she's wrong because Master Katara knows a lot of embarrassing things about you, especially around the earthbender, and bugs you about it."

"Hn," Zuko said, thinking over what Jiro said as they went inside, shedding their coats before heading towards the kitchen where Lady Tien seemed to spend most of her time. She ended up being in the small sitting room, reading over a slim book at the table that Zuko noted had been set for two.

"You just missed Master Katara, my lord," Lady Tien said as the two boys joined her at the table. She set the book down and Zuko curiously picked it up, smiling down at the book of poems he knew was her favorites. He had learned to read with some of the simpler poems, sitting with his mother and Lady Tien out in the gardens when Azula had been napping.

"I hope you don't mind, but Goodman Yao and his wife invited us to dinner this evening," Zuko told her as he set the book down. "We owe them for their generosity and for providing Katara with clothing and they seem to enjoy our company."

"You two do well in public together," Lady Tien commented, having seen them interact a few times in the past few days with the village. "The village seems taken with you. They will miss you when you leave in the spring."

"Yes," Zuko said, remembering that he and Katara were stuck here. It was hard to recall because of how much he was enjoying the solitude, but if he couldn't find a way to contact Iroh soon the Fire Nation could be thrown into turmoil over his disappearance and he would eventually be pronounced dead. What that would do to their fragile peace was not something he wanted to think about.

"I need to tell Katara about our plans," he finally said, rising from the table. "Jiro, I will see you tomorrow for another practice session. Nana."

"I will walk you to the door," Lady Tien said, standing despite Zuko's protests. She sent Jiro upstairs to study before walking with Zuko to the door.

"I didn't know Katara was visiting you today," Zuko commented as he grabbed his parka and pulled it on. He turned to see Lady Tien frowning at him slightly and he glanced around, wondering if he had done something wrong. "Nana?"

"She came and retrieved contraceptive herbs," she told him and Zuko stared at her in surprise at the comment. He knew Katara was well versed as a healer in how to prevent pregnancies but he didn't think she would come to the one person who knew their true identities for something like that. "She says it helps with her menstrual cramps."

"Uh…" He was left inelegantly tongue-tied at the statement and hated how his cheeks warmed up at the topic he had never wanted to hear again. Having lived with three females in tight quarters, one of them being Toph, had led to several embarrassing events at the Western Air Temple he had never wanted to recall. Two PMS-ing benders and one female-warrior did not fare well for their little group.

"Make sure she drinks it every day," Lady Tien told him after a few seconds of awkward silence. Her gaze was serious as she looked at him, showing she knew the herbs true purpose and Zuko shoved his hands in his parka in embarrassment. "It's important that she does so…to relieve the cramps."

"I'll make sure she knows," he promised her with a nod.

"That girl is very special and cares deeply for you, Lord Zuko," she said softly, turning to head back to the sitting room. Zuko stared after her before she glanced back at him, frowning slightly. "Don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," Zuko promised before slipping outside once Lady Tien nodded shortly.

He had hurt Katara too much in the past, he reflected as he made his way quickly through the village, keeping his head down to stop the snow from hitting his face. He seemed able to make her cry when he did and he had never taken comfort in that, even in Ba Sing Se when he had thought he was regaining his honor by joining Azula to fight Aang.

With a wince he recalled her words from their fight and wondered why he hadn't told her his feelings then. She probably wouldn't have believed him, he decided after thinking about it, and would have probably done worse than punching him. And however bad he was with girls he knew better to say it after intercourse, where it would have just been crude to say the words that meant more than just sharing a bed. He had almost said it before leaving with Jiro that morning, but even then had held off for some unknown reason.

He had never been good with stating how he felt, probably having only told Mai he loved her once or twice, and looking back on it realized it had been more out of obligation than true feeling. He couldn't even recall the last time he had told his ex-girlfriend before pushing the thought away. Mai and Katara were two completely different people, but he only wanted one in his life.

Reaching their place at that thought he pounded up the steps before stepping inside. He stomped the snow off his shoes before looking up, pausing when he saw the large room empty. The fire was going strong, eating away at what looked to be a fresh log Zuko noted as he headed towards the bedroom. Pulling off the parka, he slipped open the bedroom door before smiling, seeing Katara lying on the bed sleeping.

Kicking off his boots and setting them by the fire he went and shuffled her over so there was enough room to lay next to her. Pulling her to him he smiled when she sighed softly as she curled into him, her free hand fisting into his shirt as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Letting her keep sleeping he played with her hair that was free around her shoulders and back, enjoying the texture of the strands and the slight curl to it that was uniquely Water Tribe.

Recalling Jiro's words Zuko glanced down at the sleeping waterbender who was smiling softly in her sleep. She felt something for him, her responses too vivid to be more than simple lust. She also wouldn't have been so upset earlier if it was simply a physical attraction to him, Zuko decided, brushing his finger over her sharply defined cheekbones. Katara always acted with her heart, her biggest strength and her biggest weakness, and he wondered briefly if she loved him.

It didn't matter in the end, he thought as he shifted so he was lying on his side and Katara was snug against him, her back pressed against his front. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist while he buried his face into her neck, closing his eyes as Katara murmured in her sleep but didn't wake.

He could – would – do anything keep her with him, including making her fall in love with him.

sSs

"Lee, June! Wait up!"

Turning away from Zuko, Katara glanced behind them to smile as Jiro appeared, running through the snow to reach them. The streets were busy as the villagers went about preparing for the Winter Solstice party to be held later that night at the town hall. Even Katara and Zuko had agreed to help, Zuko with setting up the party and Katara to help with the cooking for the past few days.

"Hi, Jiro," Katara greeted the young boy, smiling as he bent over to catch his breath after the brief exertion. After a few seconds he straightened himself up, grinning at the two before looking around.

"Are you guys headed towards town hall?" he asked before looking disgruntled. "Nana Tien has me helping with setting up the decorations."

"Looks like we'll be together then," Zuko said, slinging an arm around his brother as the three continued down the street.

"Good. At least I'm not the only one doing a girl's job," Jiro sighed and Zuko chuckled before cutting himself off when he caught Katara staring at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"A girl's job, huh?" she asked the young prince frostily who glanced at her before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh…wait, I didn't mean it!" Jiro cried out as Katara grabbed him before laughing as she started tickling him through his heavy parka. The boy screeched, turning a few heads their way before the villagers continued on, chuckling at the sight. Katara finally stopped once Jiro started gasping for breath, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he lay collapsed against her. "I'm sorry! Mercy!"

"No more complaining about 'girl jobs', hm?" Katara asked, draping her arms over his shoulder where she tickled him again so that he squirmed in her hold. "If you do it again I'll make you cook and clean too."

"I'm sorry," Jiro begged, stretching out 'sorry' as long as he could. Grinning, Katara looked over to see Zuko had disappeared and she dropped her arms from Jiro only to cry out as she was grabbed from behind.

"You're not playing fair," Zuko whispered in her ear and Katara let out a shriek as he started to tickle her in turn. She twisted, trying to get out of his hold but he had her pinned and she gasped as Jiro joined in.

"Cheaters!" she squeaked, pushing against Zuko to try and get away from Jiro. She ended up knocking the two of them in to the snow and she quickly scrambled away from Zuko, grabbing a handful of snow and pegging him in his face as he pushed himself up. Another went to Jiro who ducked before grabbing his own ammo, going after Zuko who was distracted by Katara as she tried to hit him again.

"Oh, and this is fair?" Zuko asked, blocking Jiro's snowball with his hand as he chucked a loose snowball at Katara who ducked it. Katara glanced over a Jiro and grinned, both of them turning to Zuko together.

"Yes," they agreed, throwing more snow at the downed man.

When someone coughed loudly a few minutes later, the three paused in their small war and looked up to see Lady Tien and a few of the other older women of the village standing a few paces away, one of them brushing a rouge snowball off her jacket. Under their strict gaze the three scrambled to their feet, but not before Katara shoved a snowball down Zuko's jacket, grinning as he tugged at his back in an attempt to get it out. Jiro sniggered into his mitt before pressing against Katara at the look Lady Tien was giving them, gulping down any last laughs loudly.

"Jiro, Lee, I believe the men are waiting for you at town hall," Lady Tien said softly and the two males quickly bowed before heading down the street. Unable to resist the opportunity present, Katara smiled at the ladies before bending and grabbing one last snowball. Hurling it after the two boys she nailed Zuko on the back of the head, laughing as he turned to glare at her.

"Nice shot, June," Suyin commented from next to Lady Tien and Katara smiled as all the women started laughing. She spent the next few hours preparing and carrying the food to the town hall before finally being dismissed to change before the party started. She had just finished changing into the ivory kimono Suyin had given her to wear to the party when the door opened and she stepped out of the bedroom to see Zuko pulling off his jacket while kicking off his shoes.

"How did decorating go?" she asked and he glanced at her before snorting.

"It was left to kids and men, how do you think it went?" he asked sarcastically and Katara smiled as he moved away from the door, his gaze sweeping over her warmly. She gave him a quick turn to model her outfit before he embraced her, resting his head against hers. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, happy that Zuko was so forthcoming with compliments. Sokka never commented on how she looked and Aang had never been able to give one comfortably without it ending in disaster. "What are you going to wear?"

"Unlike you I don't have a lot of clothing options," he murmured before bending to kiss her softly. "We always could just stay in and not worry about clothing though."

"Good suggestion, but no," Katara told him, giggling as Zuko sighed disappointed. "We've put a lot of effort into this. I want to go and enjoy myself. We can do a…_private_ party later tonight."

"I'll hold you to it," he warned her before grabbing one of her hands and pressed something cool and metal into it.

"What's this?" she asked confused, lifting up her hands to stare at the hair pins resting in her palm. They were long, with split points to help secure the hair and topped with three pearls that flashed iridescent purples, reds, and blues in the firelight.

"Happy birthday," Zuko told her and Katara shook her head, staring up at him.

"My birthday isn't for a few more weeks," she reminded him and Zuko shrugged.

"I figure the party would be the best time to wear them," he reasoned, grabbing them back from her and turning her around. Before she realized what he was doing, he pulled the top part of her hair and twisted it into a bun before securing quickly with the pins. She reached back and touched the hair-do, surprised at how well he had done.

"Where did you get them?" she asked, turning to face him. She watched amazed as Zuko shrugged, his cheeks pinking as he suddenly avoided her gaze. "Zuko?"

"They use to belong to my mother," he explained, leaving her shocked. "I gave them to her when I was eight as a birthday present. Lady Tien gave them back to me and I want you to have them."

"So, you…re-gifted?" she asked slowly and Zuko flushed, reaching up rub the back of his head.

"I…um…" he stuttered before Katara cut him off by kissing him quickly.

"Thank you, Zuko, they're lovely," she told him, smiling so he knew she wasn't offended. The fact that he even gave them to her made her oddly happy. "Next time you have to give me something original, though."

"Snob."

"Maybe," she consented before pulling back. "Now go change or we'll be late."

Looking put-upon Zuko did as she asked and she watched the door close to the bedroom before reaching up and touching the pins in her hair again, wonder filling her.

sSs

"One day I would like it if we chose to do something inside," Zuko stated a few days following the Winter Solstice as he, Katara, and Jiro climbed through the snow towards the slope located to the south end of the village. Up head he could hear the cries of the other village children as they slid down the surface on sleds, taking enjoyment in the fresh powder that had fallen during the night.

"You firebenders don't know how to have a good time," Katara teased him, lifting her own sled up higher on her back, shooting him a quick grin. "And what's wrong with sledding? I did it all the time when I was a kid."

"Exactly, kids do it," Zuko said, tugging his hood closer around his head to keep his ears warm from the cold weather. "Not Fire Lords and Master Waterbenders. When was the last time you went sledding?"

"Honestly?" Katara asked and Zuko paused to see the humor in her eyes. He stopped at the base of the hill, dropping his sled to rest against his knees as Katara and Jiro did the same, staying out of the path of those making their way down. "The day I met Aang. We went penguin sledding."

"What?" both Zuko and Jiro asked together, one in excitement and the other in bewilderment.

"What's penguin sledding?" Jiro asked her quickly while Zuko stared at her, silently curious himself. He was hoping it was just a Southern Water Tribe name for sledding, but somehow he doubted it, especially if Aang was involved and his odd penchant to ride animals. "What's a penguin?"

"A flightless bird a little bit smaller than you," Zuko told him, remembering his first experience with the animal and his reintroduction at Sokka's wedding. One of the little buggers had bitten him in front of the whole group; he wondered if it had been the same one because of its rather volatile dislike for him. "Long arms and walks funny."

"…Close enough," Katara agreed before turning back to Jiro. "Penguin sledding is when you ride a penguin down a hill rather than a sled. They use their stomachs for the same thing, but kids back home like to ride them through some of the trails they make."

"And you did this with Aang? When you were fourteen?" Zuko clarified while Jiro gazed down at his sled as if imaging it was a penguin. "Weren't you a little big?"

"I was not…I was close," Katara sighed before grinning at him. "But it was fun! And it had been the whole reason Aang had been heading to the South Pole before he was frozen in the glacier. He couldn't capture one to ride, so I showed him how and I wasn't going to miss out on it.

"He tried to do it again a year after the war when we were visiting Dad and the family," she recalled, smiling as she stared out at the mountains around them. Zuko ignored the jealousy blooming in him, telling himself that she was smiling because of her family and not the Avatar. "He was too big. The penguins kept attacking him."

"Hn," Zuko grunted before turning to his brother. "Well, let's get this over with so we can go back inside."

"Race you to the top!" Jiro cried, taking off up the hill. Zuko walked behind him only to glance down as Katara latched onto his arm and smirked up at him.

"You were changing the topic," she sang softly and Zuko decided he didn't need to answer that. Katara just laughed, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him up the hill after her. At the top she sighed, glancing around the valley before smiling up at him again. "If it helps, I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else right now. Even if it was warmer."

"I beat good weather, that's wonderful," he sighed and winced as Katara punched him on his arm.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Mister 'I'm-Never-Happy'."

"I can think of one thing that makes me happy," Zuko countered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her until she was pressed tightly against him. He dipped his head and was about to kiss her when giggling surrounded them and he looked up to see half of the children on the hill watching them, large grins on their faces expect for some of the older boys who were looking rather put-out at the scene. "An audience, wonderful."

"Not audience," Katara corrected as she leaned against him despite the curious gazes. "Tattletales. They would be worse than the women."

"Hn," Zuko murmured, letting go of her while he shot a glare at the kids before getting an idea in his head. "First on to the bottom gets a copper piece."

Katara laughed as a mass of kids suddenly took off down the hill, the thought of getting money more important that watching two adults kiss. Zuko used the distraction to bring Katara back to him for a quick kiss, pulling back in time to see the winner of his impromptu race.

"Well, you need to go give the winner their prize," Katara told him, pointing to the sleds at their feet with a smile.

"Can't I just walk back down?" he asked and Katara shook her head.

"Two rides then you can be done. You still haven't gone down with Jiro," she reminded him.

"Back home we would just play hide-and-explode," he groaned, staring down the short hill. The only resistance he had towards sledding is that he knew he would look stupid riding down on the small sled.

"Zuko, get on the damn sled," Katara told him bluntly, sitting down on her own and pushing off with a giggle. "See you at the bottom!"

Watching her, Zuko sighed and followed her down the hill, glaring at her when the kids gave him a cheer as he came to a stop. Twenty-three years old, he thought, and he was spending the day playing with kids less than half his age. As he rose from the sled to grab the copper piece he owed to the young girl who had won Katara and Jiro were already scrambling back up the hill to ride down again. He went up with them two more times before staying at the bottom, enjoying himself more with watching than participating.

"You really are missing out on the fun," Katara told him as she finally joined him where he sat on his sled to stay dry. She settled down between his legs and leaned against his chest, keeping her eyes on the kids as he wrapped his arms around her comfortably. "It's not often you get to act like a kid again as Fire Lord."

"Uncle does a good enough job of making me feel like one I often don't need to _act_ like one," Zuko told her, keeping his eye on Jiro as he sped past them after descending too fast. His brother just laughed as he rolled on top of the snow before grabbing his sled and returning to the top. "He's happy here."

"He is," Katara agreed, reaching up to gently grab him arms through her thick mittens. "Are you wondering if you should take him with us?"

"He could have a happier life here than back at court," Zuko told her honestly, knowing the pressure that would be put on Jiro if he returned to the Fire Nation. He could only protect his brother so much and Jiro had already showed signs of not wanting the pressure of being a prince.

"But he wouldn't have his family," Katara reminded him softly. "And he is already attached to you. I think he would want to be with you until Ursa is found."

"Hm." Bending, Zuko rested his head against Katara's shoulder, letting his mind process what they had talked about and his own conversations with Lady Tien and Jiro. He was so engrossed he finally stopped noticing the cold and the children around them until a sudden cry cut across his consciousness. Jerking back, he looked past Katara to see all of the kids staring up as well as Katara who suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Zuko, it's Appa," she breathed and Zuko looked up in surprise. The sky had been foggy and overcast all day so it took a second to finally see what looked to be a large white cloud heading towards them. He suddenly spotted the large arrow on the sky-bison and quickly leapt to his feet as Katara let out a cry next to him. "Appa!"

A few seconds later the bison landed next to them, a low groan filling the air as he greeted the two. Katara grabbed the bison's face and hugged him, burying her face in the white fur as Zuko joined her to pat the bison in welcome. The instant Katara pulled back the bison turned his head and gave Zuko a lick in greeting, successfully soaking his parka and his face.

"Wonderful. Good to see you too Appa," he groaned while Katara laughed, still petting the bison. The kids had gathered together by then, all of them staring at the large animal in awe before Jiro slowly approached.

"Come here Jiro, all of you," Katara invited with a quick wave of her hand. Jiro went to stand next to her, staring up at the animal that looked like it could eat him in one bite. "This is Appa. He is Avatar Aang's sky-bison."

"You know the Avatar?" one of the kids asked in awe and Katara nodded before motioning the kids to pet Appa to distract them. Zuko took that time to climb onto Appa's back, spotting the metal tube attached to the edge of the saddle securely and quickly pulled it off before sliding back down to the ground.

"What is it?" Katara asked, joining him as the kids continued to lavish attention on Appa who just groaned happily.

"A letter carrier," he explained, pressing the latch so the tube opened at one end to reveal two tightly rolled up scrolls. He removed his gloves to pull them out, frowning when he saw one addressed to him and the other to Katara. "One's for you."

"Really?" As she read hers he undid his and quickly read Aang's scrolling script that was characteristic of airbenders. Even in writing they seemed to float as they wrote, making a few of the characters hard to identify the first time through. "What does Aang say?"

"He sent Appa since I've been missing for a month," Zuko explained and Katara stared at him in surprise, seemingly to have forgotten how long they had been living in the village. "The last time I was able to correspond with anyone is in Chengdu before I got caught. I had asked Aang and Uncle to send someone after me if they didn't hear from me by then and I had mentioned this village as a possible place to look. I guess Aang sent Appa. What about yours?"

"We need to go to Ba Sing Se," she said softly, frowning at him as she tightened her grip on her own letter. "They are still fighting the uprising and the forces seem to be gathering together."

"Why Ba Sing Se?"

"I have to see the woman who can possibly restore my bending and talk with King Kuei about sending more men to help Aang," she sighed, shaking her head. "It seems the Senate keeps denying Aang's request for more men to help and since he and Toph can't leave he's asked me to see if I can change their minds."

"We'll have to leave soon," Zuko decided and Katara nodded before glancing behind her as voices drifted towards them. It seemed Appa's appearance had been spotted in the village so the adults were coming to see the commotion.

"It's a miracle Appa even found us."

"Let's hope our luck keeps up then," Zuko told her before they joined the adults to explain Appa's appearance.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** I think this is one of my favorite chapters out of the story, even if the story doesn't progress forward that much. A good chapter for Zutara fluff though, so maybe that's it.

So I've come to this decision: since I started posting back in January, I haven't had any progress in terms of adding onto this story, so I'll keep posting until I'm out of what I've written, then this story may be on hiatus until next summer, when the movie comes out and I'll go "Holy F%*#, I have ideas for this story!". I'm just posting this for fair warning. Good news is that I think I have about four or five chapters left to post, so maybe it won't be much of a wait considering how long I'm going between posts now.

**Dislcaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just muddy the waters a bit.


	13. Chapter 12: The One I Love

Avatar: Wherever You May Be

**A/N:** Yes, it's been MONTHS again since my last posting. I really have lost my feel - and in all honesty, all of my interest in this story – so here's the deal: this is 1 of 2 chapters left that are written and up to par for posting. I will get those up by Christmas and where the story stops can then been seen as the ending (it's happy, in a out-of-the-way, not really finalized but content anyways kind of thing).

My apologies to MizJoely who offered to beta this for me. I know I had said I would send the chapters to you, but I just didn't get myself to do it. I apologize for any spelling errors on my part then…

Also, congratulations to you, the reader! I'm not editing this majorly, so you get a decent nooky scene.

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes. Please do not read, or skip, if you will be offended. Thank you – MGMT.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Wherever You May Be_

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

  
_

sSSs

It only took two days to wrap up everything in the village so they could leave. After saying goodbye to Yao and Suyin for the last time and return most of the clothing she had borrowed, Katara quickly rushed back to the small hut that had felt like home for the past month. Part of it was because it had just been her and Zuko, but nonetheless she was a little sad about having to leave. It was only the fact that Zuko needed to contact Iroh immediately and she had to go help Aang and Toph that had them rushing around.

Stepping into the cabin she couldn't hear Zuko so she figured he was still at Lady Tien's saying goodbye to Jiro. Zuko's decision to leave Jiro here had actually been made for him in the end, the rebellion posing too much of a threat to his younger brother if Jiro was brought with them and made known to the world. Still, she knew Zuko felt like he was abandoning Jiro after they had only just met a few weeks ago. The two brothers had bonded quickly in that time, made easier by the fact that Jiro had already known and adored Zuko and Zuko enjoyed having a younger sibling that wanted to be around him.

Finished with the bed Katara straightened before glancing around to sigh. It seemed so bare now that it was like everything was wiped clean she thought with a shiver, sitting on the edge of the bed as she wrapped her arms around her tightly while staring into the fire. When she and Zuko left the next morning, the world and its numerous responsibilities returned to both of them.

Snapping her head up when she heard the front door close, she rose quickly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her emotions. Happy she at least hadn't broken down into tears she leaned against the doorway of the bedroom to see Zuko setting down a package on the floor next to the door.

"What's that?" she asked, curious.

"Nana gave us some food to last us to Ba Sing Se since it'll take us a few days to get there," Zuko explained. "I already packed the sleeping rolls on Appa's saddle so we should be good to leave in the morning."

"Everything here is cleaned up as well," Katara told him and blinked when Zuko frowned at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little sad, I guess, when you said that," he told her, still frowning.

"I don't really want to leave yet," she replied honestly, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "It's…it's been a while since I've had a place to call home."

"Home?" Zuko asked curiously and Katara flushed, irritated and embarrassed she had let that slip. Zuko was also ridiculously pleased by the comment as well she noticed, even if he had turned away so she barely caught the smirk on his lips as he went over to the fireplace that needed to be fed.

"How did it go with Jiro?" she asked to distract him from her betraying comments.

"He took the information well," Zuko told her, tossing a log on the fire. "He seemed excited about me coming back in the spring at least, once the mountains open and I can travel without needing Appa."

"You just want to avoid the snow."

"Yes," Zuko admitted and Katara laughed as he pulled her so he could wrap his arms around her from behind. "I also think I'll leave him in the village until I find my mother or until he turns thirteen in a few years. There isn't any need for him in the Fire Nation until then unless he wants to come with me in the spring."

"That's nice of you," Katara told him, leaning against him happily, "giving him a few more years to be a regular boy."

"I can be _very_ nice sometimes," Zuko reminded her and she shivered as he traced a few kisses along her neck. The shivers turned into squirms as his hands started to work loosening her tunic and Katara finally batted his hands away to turn in his hold so that she faced him. Fisting her hands into his hair, she pulled him over so they could kiss properly. She kept it slow, knowing this could well be the last time they were alone like this and Zuko didn't seem to mind letting her set the tempo.

Letting go of his hair, she lightly traced his face with her finger tips, pausing briefly at the edge of his scar before touching the skin. With a shudder Zuko broke their kiss but he didn't remove her hands so Katara continued her exploration, taking in the feel of the burned skin. It was both smooth and creased from the damage and she blinked back the few tears that formed as she traced the darker section around his eye.

Not wanting Zuko to see the wetness she pulled his head down to place light kisses over the area even knowing there was a good chance he couldn't even feel it. He exhaled harshly at the action, his breath hitting her neck before he suddenly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You know, in all the years I was with Mai," he murmured into her hair softly, Katara stiffening at the name but not pulling back, curious about what Zuko was saying. "She never once did that. She never acknowledged it at all."

"Then she didn't love you enough," Katara said defensively into his shirt, balling her hands into the material. Loving someone meant accepting everything about them, no matter how ugly the truth or pain behind it.

"What?" he asked in the silence that followed and Zuko loosened his grip on her enough to pull back and look at her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his eyes, a bright gold she had only seen once before, that day on the training grounds when he had first kissed her.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" she asked confused before her words finally sank in. Blushing and uncomfortable at the position she had placed them in, Katara tried to step away but Zuko kept his hold on her as he continued to stare at her silently.

"You love me?" he finally asked and Katara tried to step out of his grasp, angry with herself. She hadn't wanted him to know just how deep her feelings ran for him, when she was still so unsure of how he felt. "Katara."

"Zuko, I just – " she started to say, planning to pass it off as a misspoken comment when Zuko tilted her head back to kiss her. Feeling her body weaken under the tender assault, she had some trouble focusing when he finally pulled back without giving her any space at the same time.

"Tell me the truth, Katara," he begged her gently and Katara gave up. "Please."

"I love you, of course I love you," she finally told him softly. "Why do you think I ran? And it's okay if you don't, I don't expect it."

"How can I not love you?" he asked her and Katara stiffened again before frowning.

"You can't…you never _said_ – "

"I think I knew I was in love with you that day in the sparring rink," Zuko confessed as he ran his hand through her hair, the action also forcing her to stare up at him and see the honesty in his eyes. "I think I had been falling for you ever since Ba Sing Se, but you know me, slow to pick up on the obvious. Why else do you think I would risk leaving my country to find you, Katara? I would go _anywhere_ to find the ones I love."

"Really?" she asked, some part of her still surprised that he would return her love. There were so many things stacked against them, their history and the future, that she had truly thought their would ever work.

"I love you, Katara," he repeated softly, gently framing her face with his hands. "You're my best friend and my closest confidant and –"

She didn't let him finish as she suddenly bent forward to kiss him, her heart thumping painfully in her chest. Zuko didn't seem to mind, his hands moving back to her hair as she braced against him, not wanting to hear what else he had to say. Not for the first time in her life, Katara figured the moment was too important to waste words as Zuko tugged her so that they were lying on the ground in front of the fireplace.

sSs

They made good time to Ba Sing Se Zuko decided as Appa breached the inner wall of the city and headed towards the Upper Level. They had made it well out of the Daiyu Mountains the first day and Zuko had been more than happy to shed his parka as the air had turned warmer. They had camped out along the large river just south of the mountains the first day, only half a day away from the outer wall of Ba Sing Se on bison-time and the sun was just now setting as they headed towards the Jasmine Dragon.

"Are you okay with us not to going to the Earth King's palace?" Katara asked and Zuko looked behind him to see her staring at him from where she leaned against the saddle horn. She still wore her parka to fight the cold air, having sniped earlier about not having firebending to keep her warm like Zuko.

"The Jasmine Dragon's fine," he told her shrugging before sighing. "Anyways, I'm sure King Kuei will offer me a room once we meet."

"They are nice," Katara murmured in agreement, moving to stare down at the streets. They were high enough to stop too much attention coming their way, using the dim light and clouds to their advantage. "I'm always offered one when I'm in town."

"Really?" he asked, frowning at the news. "Uncle said once he added on to the shop with more bedrooms you always stayed with him."

"I do," she told him, shaking her head. "I enjoy the privacy of not having servants hiding in every corner waiting for me to order them to get me something as stupid as a fruit tart."

"Right," Zuko grumbled softly under his breath as Appa started to descend into the city. With a soft groan the ten-ton bison landed on the inner courtyard of the Jasmine Dragon that led to the large barn Iroh had built from another building to house the bison when Aang was visiting Ba Sing Se. Originally Aang had sent Appa to the fields whenever they visited, but the bison whistle didn't reach that far and only ended up calling in the local animals, so the barn had been built instead. The city officials hadn't even protested, in part of Toph's influence and the fact that Appa was the Avatar's.

"Can you take care of Appa?" Katara asked him as she slid off the bison, holding their bags and extra gear. She went and sat them down at the base of the stairs that led to the rooms on the second floor before turning to look at him. "I'll go get the key from Soi Fon."

"Who?"

"She's the woman that took over the Jasmine Dragon when Uncle moved back to the Fire Nation," Katara explained, tugging off her parka to add it to the pile. "She lives only a few blocks away with her daughter and son-in-law and their kids."

"Are you afraid I'll scare her off?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head before grinning.

"You're the Fire Lord, remember?" she asked, shrugging. "If you want to go and get pestered by your Uncle's customers and therefore the rest of the people still out tonight, you can come with me."

"I'll take care of Appa," Zuko decided and Katara laughed as she opened the door that led into the kitchen, leaving him in the courtyard with Appa who turned and licked him again. "Great."

sSs

"Soi Fon?" Katara called as she stepped inside the kitchen.

She happily took in the smell of ginseng and jasmine tea before glancing around, spotting the small room temporarily empty. There weren't any teas waiting to be served either so she wandered out to the seating area, knowing the woman would be there if she wasn't back in the kitchen. She was just as friendly as Iroh with strangers Katara had learned from her previous stays, actually having had met her several times before she had taken over the shop at the retired General's request.

"Soi Fon?" she asked softly, seeing her sitting at a table with what looked to be her family. Her head lifted in surprise before she smiled upon seeing Katara and hastily made her way over, laughing softly.

"Katara, my dear!" she greeted, hugging her quickly before pulling back. "It is nice to see you were found. Iroh had written me and said you had gone missing almost three months ago. The Avatar and his earthbender wrote me as well to let me know. When did you get in?"

"Just now on Appa," Katara told her, motioning back to towards the courtyard vaguely. "I'm here with Fire Lord Zuko; he's the one that found me. We will be staying here while we are in Ba Sing Se briefly."

"The young Fire Lord, hm?" Soi Fon murmured with interest as they headed back to the kitchen to avoid the curious patrons of the Jasmine Dragon. "Iroh had mentioned he might show up when you did. I just had the rooms cleaned as well, once that letter for you arrived, figuring it would just be a matter of days."

"What letter?" Katara asked, surprised. Everyone that would have tried to contact her had to have known she had been missing. "Is it from Aang or my family?"

"No, from what the messenger told me it's from here in Ba Sing Se, but not from the palace as a royal messenger didn't bring it," Soi Fon told her as she pulled out the key that went to the upper floor. "I left it upstairs on your bed for you though."

"Thank you," Katara told her, taking the key.

"I will get tea and some food prepared for you and the Fire Lord and bring it up in a few minutes," Soi Fon offered and Katara smiled gratefully before shaking her head.

"We can help ourselves. I'm taking a bath first anyways," Katara sighed happily at the thought of being able to properly clean up. "And the Fire Lord will probably want one as well, so it will be some time until we will be ready to eat."

"Nonsense," Soi Fon dismissed, gently ushering Katara back to the doors. "I will bring tea and food in an hour then to the small sitting room. You are too thin my dear; you need to eat some good warm food prepared by someone else. And no more protests."

"Thank you," Katara finally said, knowing she wouldn't win the argument with the older woman. Stepping back outside, she shivered at the sudden change in temperature and looked around the see Zuko leaving the barn. "Why are you wet?"

"Appa licked me again."

"Sokka must be right, there is something about you that Appa finds tasty," Katara decided as she grabbed her stuff while Zuko picked up his. "Are you sure you don't hide honey on you somewhere?"

"You tell me," Zuko said as he followed her up the stairs. "You seemed to get a good taste a few days ago."

Blushing, Katara quickly opened the door without commenting, hearing Zuko chuckle softly as he followed her inside. The hallways were dark until Zuko created a fireball in his free hand, letting Katara find the lanterns waiting for them on a small hallway table.

"Soi Fon recently cleaned the rooms," she told him over her shoulder as she passed the stairs that led back downstairs from inside and headed towards her room. Setting her stuff down she turned only to pause seeing Zuko doing the same before going and lighting the overhead lanterns so her room was fully lit, seemingly not interested in claiming his own room. "Um…"

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked, wandering around her room before looking back at her.

"No," she said slowly before shaking her head and looking towards the bed. Soi Fon rarely came upstairs and never entered the bedrooms unless asked, so them sharing a room wasn't a problem. She had just been thinking that they would have their own rooms like normal, though when she looked at the fact that they were in a relationship there wasn't any reason for them _not _to share.

"What's that?" Zuko asked and she turned to see him going through his bag.

"Nothing too important," she said, hoping it was true. She would read it right after her bath she decided, but getting clean without having to use a bucket was the first on her lists of priority. "I'll be back."

Going to the bathroom, Katara smiled happily at the large metal tub Iroh had brought from the Fire Nation when he had built the addition. Added to the fact that Sokka and Teo had designed plumbing to directly feed water into the tub and return it to the sewers, it was her favorite thing about staying at the Jasmine Dragon. And she even had her own firebender to warm the water for her rather than the slower method of using hot rocks, she though giddily as she started to fill the tub.

"It would figure the first thing you would do is find the largest source of hot water," Zuko commented behind her and she turned to see him leaning against the doorway. He had removed his long sleeved shirt and replaced it with one of his sleeveless training shirts and she hated he was still comfortable in the slightly chilled air when she would stay in layers, even though Ba Sing Se was far warmer than the village had been.

"This is going to be my first bath in months," she reminded him. "It's good for the both of us. Are you going to go train?"

"I was, but the thought of a bath with you sounds slightly more tempting," he told her and she stared at him in surprise before blushing. She had never bathed with anyone before, even when they had been traveling, using that time to gain some solitude. And the tub was large, as per Iroh's orders, but not enough to give them a lot of room. "Get something for my troubles since I'm pretty sure you were going to have me heat that water for you."

"Uh…sure," Katara finally said, finding the thought of bathing with him alluring as it sank in before grinning at him. "It's one of the few times we'll be around a large mass of water with my bending still out. You should take advantage of it."

"I plan to," he said, letting her go to sit on the edge while she went back to her – their – room to change into a light robe.

Her cheeks were heated when she returned to the bathroom and she wondered where all the confidence she had once displayed about being naked in front of him went. It was different, she realized as Zuko finished pulling off his shirt before looking towards her and grinning. They had been distracted before by other matters than to simply stop and notice each other disrobing. He had also always given her privacy when she had dressed again afterwards too, generally because her bindings took a while to do.

"I missed seeing you in blue," he said, pulling her over so she was standing between his legs as he stayed sitting on the tub edge. The air was humid as steam rose from the water, causing her free hair start to curl which Zuko seemed to notice as he tugged gently on one of the thicker locks.

"You don't like me in other colors?" she asked curious.

"You look good in everything except Air Nomad orange," he told her honestly, making her laugh as she remembered the one time she had let Aang convince her to wear the robes of a Air Nomad along with the others in their group shortly after the end of the war. None of them looked good in the burnt orange and browns except Aang and Toph. "Blue is just…yours."

"I like red though," she told him softly, looping her arms around his neck.

"If it's you in one of my shirts then I like you in red too," he smirked and Katara raised her eyebrows in question. "That first time you came out just wearing my shirt, Agni, I was close to dragging you back into the bedroom."

"Wasn't that right before Yao showed up?" she asked and Zuko nodded before pushing her back to stand and close the bathroom door.

"It was. You promised me something about view from the floor then too."

"I believe I gave you one a few nights ago," she said, echoing his words from earlier that day.

"You did," he said before slipping out of his pants and sitting down in the tub with a sigh. When she didn't move from her position he arched his eyebrow as he leaned back, arms braced on the sides of the tub. "You coming in or am I putting on a show?"

"Hm," she hummed as she walked back to the tub and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his. To pay him back for his earlier comments she let hands wander over his chest, thankful her robe had short sleeves as her arms sank into the water. "Depends on the quality of the show."

"Katara," he growled and Katara kissed him quickly on his scarred cheek before straightening and slipping off her robe while still behind him. With a giggle she grabbed a nearby towel and draped it over his head, climbing into the tub as Zuko was pulling it off before tossing it to the ground. By then she had settled in between his legs, her own pulled up to her chest as she faced him across the small expanse of water. There were more comfortable positions she knew but it was amusing to see Zuko scowl at her through the fresh wave of steam. "You're not choosing now to be coy, are you?"

"Me? Never," she denied softly with a teasing smile, wiggling her toes to brush against his thighs. Groaning softly just to bug him, she sank deeper into the water, enjoying both that and Zuko's sucked in breath as she adjusted the position of her foot further up as she relaxed her legs a little. "I'm just taking pleasure in the hot water."

"I bet," Zuko said rather breathlessly as Katara wiggled her toes again before Zuko finally reached into the water to grab her feet. "I thought you wanted to get clean."

"I never rush my baths," she told him with a shrug, reaching up to push some of her hair from her face. A second later she gasped as Zuko pressed firmly into the sole of one of her feet, causing the muscles to contract before relaxing, her nerves tingling in response.

"Oh," she breathed softly as he continued to massage her feet, sinking further down into the water at the feeling. "That…that feels better than I would have expected."

"You have dancing feet," Zuko commented and she squirmed as his fingers trailed lightly over her arch before returning to massaging. "Long and thin. Must help with your bending."

"Master Pakku always tells me my stance is too firm," she told him as he started on the other foot. By then she was as far into the water she could get, the liquid over her shoulders as she leaned her head back. "Too many fights with Toph and you taught me how to hold my ground, so I'm not as fluid as he cares for."

"You're a Master, you get to change how you bend," Zuko reminded her as he let go of her foot. She protested a second later as Zuko pulled her slowly through the water until she settled in against him before smirking.

"Is the water stimulating, Zuko?" she asked him inquisitively letting her hands slide under the water again from where they had rested on his shoulders to explore underwater.

"You're a tease," he told her with a frown before twisting her around so she was between his legs again. She watched as he grabbed the soap and washrag set out next to the tub before he grabbed one of her arms and started to lather it.

"I can clean myself," she huffed only to squawk indignantly as Zuko pinched her side with his free hand, her body jerking forward at the action and sending water over the edge of the tub. "What was that for?"

"For being ungrateful," he told her, switching to her other arm. "You said you like to relax, so relax."

" 'Rush'," she corrected under her breath only to gasp as he pinched her again. "Stop pinching me!"

"Stop complaining," he ordered, flicking the soap bubbles on his hands off to the water before grabbing her mass of wet hair. "How often does a guy take the time to clean you personally?"

"Well, there was that time…" she mused faintly, bringing up her hands to start ticking off her fingers as she continued to mutter soft enough Zuko wouldn't hear her just to bug him. "Oh and Haru…Zuko!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently as Katara sputtered around the water running down her face after he had shoved her underwater at the mention of Haru. "Did you get soap in your eyes?"

"Oh, you are _so_ lucky I can't bend right now," she told him, twisting enough to be able to see his face. He just smirked at the empty threat before twisting her back around before he started working on her hair with the shampoo. "Jealous, arrogant, snobby…"

"And down we go again," was her only warning before he pushed her back under the water. She gasped as she came up, wiping in the soap and water from her face quickly.

"Zuko!"

"You do not understand the concept of gratefulness," he told her, scooping more water onto her hair so that the rest of the shampoo was rinsed from it. With a growl she twisted around, bracing herself on her knees and the edge of the tub so that she was level with him.

"Stop dunking me under – oh!" she gasped in surprise as Zuko reached between her slightly spread legs and gently stroked her, defusing her irritation for a second before a new one surfaced. "That's cheating!"

"Is not," he countered archly as two fingers slipped inside her and Katara couldn't stop the gasp that escaped as her hands tightened on the edge of the tub. "Cheating implies the cheater gains something. However, _this_ is cheating."

Pulling her forward, Zuko manipulated her legs so that she straddled him before pulling her down, entering her in a single thrust. She cried out as all of the muscles in her body locked up before relaxing, similar to Zuko's earlier foot massage, collapsing against his chest, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She could feel Zuko's rapid breathing as his hands flexed on her hips and he groaned softly as she pushed herself upright, causing her to sink further down on him.

The water provided additional lubricant as she rose up on her knees before sinking back down the length of him, using her arms to help control her movement. Zuko shifted one arm to support her back as he bent her so he could take a nipple in his mouth, licking away the moisture before sucking. She exhaled shakily at the sensation, rocking her hips forward as she continued to ride him. In the back of her mind she was aware of the water splashing over the edge of the tub before letting it go as she hit her first orgasm.

"Ah…" she breathed, closing her eyes as her fingers tingled in response to the climax, her grip slipping from the edge of the tub. Zuko continued to guide her up and down, his thrusts harder even as he switched to her other nipple and bit softly, causing Katara's back to arch as she gasped his name. Her hands found his shoulders, digging into the muscles as that glorious tension started to build up again.

Zuko seemed to notice as he pulled back to trail kisses along her wet shoulder as his hands slid along her body. Speeding up her movements until they were both gasping, Katara dipped her head as she heard Zuko suck in his breath sharply, his slight tell before he came, to kiss him before shuddering as her second orgasm swept through her.

sSs

"It's nice to know the food improved," Zuko noted some time later as he and Katara ate the food Soi Fon had brought them while they had cleaned up the bathroom and then changed. It was a nice combination of Earth Nation and Fire Nation food to provide a mix of spice and sweet for the two of them.

"Soi Fon is a good cook. And stop hogging the spicy noodles," she told him, reaching across him to grab a mass of noodles with her chopsticks.

"You're doing the same with the mango," he retaliated and was rewarded by a slap to his hand when he attempted to retrieve a slice of the fruit. "Hey!"

"The mango's mine," she told him, pointing her chopsticks at him before going after some of the sweet dumplings that were popular in the Earth Nation. They were filled with a mixture of chopped nuts and sugar and even the dough was sweeter than normal for a dumpling. "_Oh_, I forgot how good these are."

"These were probably one of the only things I enjoyed about Ba Sing Se when we lived here," Zuko told her as he grabbed one and ate it in a single bite. "Uncle bought a dozen of these a day. He also taught my cooks how to make these."

"I was wondering about that," Katara murmured as she continued to eat, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why did he start traveling back to the Fire Nation more often last year? After leaving you handle everything following the war, it seemed odd that he would start returning so often for so long."

"I needed some help on some things and he was the best one of the job," Zuko replied vaguely, reaching for more noodles to avoid having to look at Katara.

Iroh had actually returned at his request when his ministers and advisors had started pressuring him on producing an heir after he had turned twenty-two. There wasn't anyone in his family to replace him should he die expect Azula and Iroh who, even though he was Zuko's regent, still abdicated from ever taking the throne. Iroh had helped him argue that his marriage to Mai wasn't to be rushed for the sake of producing heirs, which now seemed pointless Zuko thought guiltily, as his broken engagement to Mai was probably common knowledge to everyone back at the Fire Nation by now.

"He decided to stay a while longer, though he had just returned from the Harvesting Festival here the day I left to find you."

"I missed the Festival," Katara sighed, eating the mango while keeping away from him. "I was just about to head north to see Arnook. You should come next year to see it; I think it's my favorite festival here in the Earth Nation. All of Ba Sing Se is decorated in fall colors, even the Earth King's palace and the Lower Ring, and they open the gates that go out to the produce fields. Even the nobility and government workers go to the field the day of the Festival to buy their own food from the growers and most of the restaurant owners bring food to sell."

"Do you go to it every year?" Zuko asked curiously, watching Katara pick up another piece of mango. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand over to him so he could take the mango from her chopsticks before letting her go, enjoying both the sweet fruit and the irritated look that crossed Katara's face.

"You ate my mango!" Katara cried out before scooting further away from him to save the rest of the fruit from him. She glared at him as she ate another piece, but Zuko just smirked as he grabbed a sweet dumpling. "I don't get to the festival every year. Since the end of the war I've probably made it three times now. But, I also get to see their Spring Festival, which they have to celebrate the new growing season and it's just as fun."

"We have something similar to that in the Fire Nation called 'Hanami'," Zuko explained. "When the cherry trees in the Fire Nation bloom, everyone goes and celebrates the new spring by eating under the trees. The blossoms only stay on for a few days before falling, making the ground look like it's covered in pink snow."

"Sounds lovely," Katara said, handing him the bowl of mangos as she returned to sit next to him. "We'll all have to come and see it next year."

"My mother had a whole bunch of them planted on the palace grounds when she was pregnant with me," Zuko said, smiling softly as he stared down at the five pieces of fruit she had left him. "I give the servants a day off and let them invite their family to the palace grounds to enjoy them if they care too."

"That's oddly sweet of you. You should go to the ones in public next year, though," Katara said and he looked at her in curiosity. "Show your subjects you celebrate the same things they do, especially something as symbolic and simple as trees blooming."

"You sound like a politician," Zuko teased her and Katara shrugged as she sipped the rice wine Soi Fon had brought up instead of tea.

"I've heard King Kuei get pestered about things like that often enough," she explained casually. "His new advisors are well versed in understanding that the opinions of the citizens of Ba Sing Se do matter, especially after Toph made _her_ opinions known. She's the one that got him traveling through Ba Sing Se every month to meet some of the citizens and refugees, even though he enjoys it."

"You've gone with him then?"

"Once or twice, whenever I'm in town long enough. He does genuinely care for his citizens, but as a ruler he tends to get buried in policies and paperwork and is often distracted, as you should know."

Zuko nodded in agreement as he started gathering their now empty dishes. Katara helped him and the two went to the shop floor where Katara started on the dishes while he wandered out to the seating area. The shop was closed for the evening, so the room was dark until he used his bending to produce enough light to see. Little had changed from when the shop had first opened except for the expansion of an outside sitting area for when the weather was good and new pieces of artwork he noted, pausing at the framed piece of artwork next to the doorway.

Even after all these years it still looked like a four-year old had did the work he decided, reaching up to gently touch the faces on the paper.

"Uncle loves that picture," Katara said softly as she stepped up next to him. "The first time Sokka saw that Uncle had framed it he had almost burst into tears."

"It's still horrible."

"I know, but I think that's what gives it its value," Katara laughed, reaching out to brush her fingers lightly over the blob that was supposed to be Sokka. "He made another and has it at his house on Kyoshi Island. I think it's actually worse than this one."

"That's hard to believe," Zuko commented as the two headed back to the kitchen. As Katara headed towards the stairs to return upstairs Zuko grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to ask King Kuei to let me provide more firebenders to you and Aang," he told her, having thought about it since Appa had arrived. From what he had learned from Katara and the fact that Aang and Toph didn't have enough men to stop the rebellion currently, contributing firebenders to help wasn't unreasonable. "They would be more helpful in fighting the rebellion than more earthbenders."

Katara sighed and sat on the stairs, looking up at him as she crossed her arms before saying, "I was wondering when you were going to mention it."

"You were expecting me to do this?" Zuko asked and Katara raised her eyebrows at him.

"Of course I did, Zuko. I know you," she told him lightly, something in the way she said it that both pleased and bothered him. "The rebellion is being led by soldiers that once served your father and are official deserters in your country. It's only reasonable that you would use this as an excuse to try and help out."

"You don't think I should then?"

"Oh, no, I agree with you," Katara told him, shaking her head before sighing. "But I also know how hard it will be hard for you to convince the Senate to let you bring in more firebenders."

"They should know why I want to!" Zuko huffed. "Those men should be my responsibility as deserters from my military and remnants of the war effort."

"Yes, but their actions are now against the Earth Nation and the Senate wants to put them on trial because of it, which they can't do if they fall under your jurisdiction," Katara explained to him. "So, by keeping you out of it, when it gets all wrapped up they get their justice and the citizens of the Earth Nation get to see they are still protected."

"And if I let them try the deserters as Earth Nation criminals, what then?"

"They might still say no to you," Katara told him, shrugging. "However unreasonable it is, if they decided not to let you help that's all there is to it."

"What about the Council of Five?" Zuko asked. "Don't they get a say?"

"The Senate is what now controls the Council of Five. The generals can't even get the Senate to approve to send more men to Toph and Aang. I have little faith that they can convince them to let you provide firebenders."

"I still have to try," Zuko decided and Katara smiled at him. "What?"

"Of course you will," she said. "You never give up. However, Zuko, I can't help you with this."

"What?" He had been expecting her help to win over the Senate. "Why not?"

"My hands are tied," she explained, pushing off the stairs. "I'm officially employed by the Earth Nation at the moment so I can't help you with this. It's a…conflict of interest."

"A conflict of interest?" he echoes and Katara nodded before motioning him to follow her upstairs.

"I can tell you how to get in to see the Senate, skip the usually waiting list," she told him as they returned to the sitting room. She went to a chest against a wall and pulled out paper and writing utensils before returning to the table to set them down. "A hearing request usually takes a month at the earliest. I can get you one in less than week, but you need to write the request and a few duplicates. I also recommend you write to the Council of Five, telling everything they may need to know. If the Senate sees you are freely giving aid, it might help you.

"I'm sorry that's all I can do," she said softly, hugging Zuko briefly who sighed and returned it.

"It's fine," he returned, knowing she had provided him useful information that she probably shouldn't. Sitting, he started to write the request before realizing Katara was also quickly scribbling away across from him. "What are you doing?"

"Writing letters," she explained without looking up. "I need to send one to Dad, Sokka and Suki, Chief Arnook, and Toph and Aang to let them know I'm okay and what's going on here."

"Can you write one to Uncle too?" he asked and she finally glanced up to frown at him. "I'll send my own, but he would like to hear from you as well."

"Sure," she said and the two fell silent for some time until Katara finally sighed as she straightened up. By then the two both had a collection of letters written to be sent out, Zuko also having made sure to write to his closest advisors as well as Iroh. "I'll send these all out tomorrow when I go into town."

"I can do it," he said but Katara shook her head.

"You shouldn't leave the Jasmine Dragon," she told him and cut him off before he could protest. "I know you don't want to, Zuko, but for right now it would be best if people didn't know you were here in Ba Sing Se until you go and see the Senate."

"You shouldn't go out with your bending gone," he protested and Katara waved him off as she cleaned up the table.

"I'll be fine," she said, shrugging. "Ba Sing Se is safe from the rebellion."

"But what about the people that live in Ba Sing Se? I've lived with them, I know how dangerous it can be."

"Zuko, I promise I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to the Lower Level," she told him as the two headed towards her bedroom. "I need to go the clothes-maker and order you robes, so you actually look like the Fire Lord when you see them, and a few other stops on the Middle and Upper Ring."

"Robes?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows at him as she tied up all of her letters with twine at her desk before doing the same with his.

"Of course. You can't appear in front of the Senate in what you're wearing now," she said, motioning to his clothing. "You look like a common worker, not the ruler of a country. Everything has to do with appearances in politics, Zuko, you know that."

"I know," he replied with a brief sigh, pulling out his medallion from where he had stashed it in his bag after they had first arrived in the village. He also grabbed his purse and produced the money for Katara to buy the robes. "Here, whatever you think I need."

"It's like I get to play dress-up with a living doll," she grinned as she took the coins before kissing him swiftly. "I'm tired of thinking about politics so enough of that for now. Let's do something different."

"I have something in mind," Zuko told her with a smirk, closing the bedroom door before pulling her towards the bed.

sSSs

**Ending A/N: **So, a few good things about this chapter. It's long, you have a (hopefully) good sex scene, Mai got bashed at least twice in the chapter, and a love confession all together! Plus, I got a _BLEACH_ reference in, hahaha!

Also, for the first "scene" I actually wrote that last section (from the first kiss to ending) backwards. Was that an interesting method of writing! One chapter left to post, so can I get some reviews? Please? _PLEASE?_

A weird preview of the next chapter:

"So, tell me, how do you think elemental bending came about then?"

"Uh…badger moles?"

**Dislcaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just muddy the waters a bit.


	14. Chapter 13: And So It Returns

Avatar, The Last Airbender: Wherever You May Be

**A/N: **Um, hi. So a good…year… o.O …

I can only beg for forgiveness…

Thanks to _pclark _who sent me the latest message about WYMB asking when I was going to update and actually seemed to make me want to get it posted. Maybe because I knew it had been a while (but seriously, did not think it had been a year).

Read, enjoy, and hate me, because I'm posting this without actually adding anything that would make this seem like a conclusion of any solid types. In the coming week there may be another add on to this that semblance of an editing, but you know how I am now :)

Long (eh) without any breaks. But hooray for Katara. Read to find out why.

* * *

_Wherever You May Be_

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

sSSs

She only remembered the mysterious letter the next day as she was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

Leaving the dishes in the sink she rushed back upstairs to her bedroom, finding it on her desk next to all the letters she would be sending out that day where she had left it. The paper wasn't the same quality of that used by the palace and businesses, she noted, but more along what most households carried. Breaking the wax seal that held it close, she scanned it to see who sent it, pausing at the name.

"Mistress Etsu," she whispered in surprise.

That was the woman she needed to find about reversing her blocked chi paths, she thought, going and sitting on the bed. Wondering if this is what Aang felt like when Guru Pathik had written to him during the war she read the letter in hopes of learning how the woman had known had to contact her before she had even arrived.

'_Greetings Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe._

_My name is Mistress Etsu, formerly of the Fire Nation and currently of Ba Sing Se. I have been told by the powers that be of your arrival here in Ba Sing Se and the situation regarding you waterbending abilities or, more importantly, the lack thereof. I believe I may be of help in returning your bending to you._

_The day after your arrival here in Ba Sing Se you are to come to my house in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. I advise you to not put off our meeting as the sooner we meet the better._

_Also, you may tell the Fire Lord to remain at your current place of residence; there is no need for him to accompany you._

_ The Fates bless you,_

_ Mistress Etsu'_

"That's just unnerving," she decided, looking at the directions given to find Mistress Etsu's house.

She lived a good ways away, Katara noted, vaguely recalling the district within the Lower Ring that the mystic seemed to live in. And Zuko wasn't going to like the fact that he had been ordered to stay behind by someone he didn't even know. Sighing, she rose and quickly gathered up the letters to be sent out before exiting outside to see Zuko training in the courtyard, moving through his katas even if he wasn't producing any fire.

"Are you leaving?" he asked once he noticed her, joining her by the stairs.

"I am. I was contacted by Mistress Etsu, the woman Lady Tien recommended to help me," she said and Zuko quirked his eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm going to see her once I am done with the letters and order your robes, so it may be later tonight when I return."

"Where is she living?" he asked and Katara shrugged vaguely.

"The Middle Ring." She hated to lie to him, but after their conversation last night he would refuse to let her travel to the Lower Ring and she was simply following the mystic's orders.

"I can come with you," he offered and she shook her head.

"She specifically said you weren't to come with me," Katara told him and smiled when Zuko predictably scowled at the news. "I'll be safe, I promise."

"I'm coming after you if you aren't back before dark," he threatened and Katara nodded before kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

Leaving him in the courtyard after saying goodbye she cut through the shop to let Soi Fong she would be out and that Zuko was remaining behind. Her first stop was to the nearest communication outpost where she sent their letters to the palace as well as their personal correspondences via messenger hawk. It took her longer to track down a shop that carried red fabric and knew what Fire Nation robes looked like.

"Fire Nation robes, hm? I've seen them a few times since the end of the war," the woman that ran the clothing shop said, bobbing her head before staring up at Katara. "I can't promise they'll be identical, however, as I'm going from memory."

"That is fine, I just need them to look similar," Katara reassured her.

"I need the boy's…it is a boy, correct? I've never seen any female clothing, so if that's what you need I can't help you."

"No, it's for a man, a friend of mine," Katara clarified.

"I need his rough measurements then," the woman told her, grabbing a piece of paper and a brush. "He'll have to come in when they are about ready for the final fitting too."

Reciting the measurements Zuko had told her, she found it odd that he even knew them in the first place. Men usually didn't think about things like that, but then again, maybe Fire Lords did. Or maybe because he seemed to continue to grow and had to often be refitted, she wondered, knowing Zuko had become larger in the year and a half that they had been separated.

"I also need them done as soon as you can have them," Katara told the woman who sputtered in surprise. "Please, it is rather important that he has them and we will pay you for the rush."

Eyeing the silver and gold coins Katara had pulled out to bribe the woman, she stated the price, her eyes gleaming as she did so. It would more than enough to buy three times the robes she was ordering, Katara noticed before sighing and handing over the money. She didn't have the skill or the patience to try and barter and she didn't want to publically say who the robes were for to give her and Zuko some privacy.

"Contact me at the Jasmine Dragon when you are ready for the fitting," Katara told the woman who suddenly smiled.

"A friend of Iroh's are you?" she asked before giggling, which didn't surprise Katara that much anymore.

"Yes. Ask for June," she said, figuring the continuing use of her alias wouldn't hurt her. She would just have to let Soi Fong know be aware of the connection. "I should hear from you in a few days then?"

"You may count on it, and when you see Iroh tell him Lei-Lei told hello," she chortled as Katara left the shop. Wondering if she should tell Zuko of another one of Iroh's many conquests she headed to the Middle Ring so she could catch one of the trains into the Lower Ring.

It was past noon by the time she finally arrived in the proper district and she paused to eat in one of the tea shops before looking for Mistress Etsu's house. The whole district seemed rather off, Katara noticed, taking in the clean streets and well maintained buildings. There seemed to be a lack of the thugs and usual miscreants that inhabited the Lower Ring, and she wondered briefly how they were able to keep them away as she nodded in greeting to some of the citizens who were out running their own errands.

In the end, it was rather easy to locate Mistress Etsu's place as she had hung various charms around her house, many of them to ward off evil spirits and offer protection. As she watched, a woman walked up to one of the protection spells and touched it briefly before rushing off, looking relieved at the brief act.

"People are funny creatures, my dear, don't you think?" Turning in surprise, Katara saw a woman had joined her in the street without her noticing and was staring after the woman. She was in her fifties, but seemed to be in such good health so her estimate may have been off, her dark hair only barely showing signs of graying. "The mind may be the most powerful thing a human posses, yet it can easily fall under the proper influence. That woman for example, her son is in the army so she comes everyday to ask for his protection even though she has been told he will live a full and happy life."

"So, do they not work then? The charms?" Katara asked and the woman laughed.

"Of course they work, but only when they are meant to," the woman explained. "Therefore, despite how often she comes and ask for his protection, the spirits will ignore it because he does not need it."

"Why did you not explain it to her then?"

"Because," the woman said, shaking her head. "Belief is something no one should have taken from them. Now, come in for some tea Master Katara."

"How did you…Are you Mistress Etsu?" Katara asked, watching the woman go and open the door to the house. "Of course you are."

"Of course, my dear," Mistress Etsu agreed as the two entered the house. She should have noticed immediately upon seeing Mistress Etsu, taking in the black hair and golden-brown eyes. The over-robe she wore was also distinctly Fire Nation, even if it was in Earth Nation green and gold Katara noticed as she took the seat as a small table the woman motioned to.

"Can I ask how you knew when I was arriving?" Katara asked and Mistress Etsu laughed as she sat across from her.

"You have heard of something called the Sight before, correct?" she asked and Katara nodded, thinking back to Meng. Reaching up, she touched her empty neck and hoped the young girl had been correct about the return of her mother's necklace now that it had gone missing again. "She was correct about your necklace; I have seen it as well."

"So you also posses the Sight?" Katara asked and Mistress Etsu nodded, tucking her hands into her large sleeves.

"I did, though my sight is much stronger than your friend's. I can also see into the past, so I was able to see why you would be arriving and when," the mystic explained softly. "Tell me, how does Tien fair in the mountains?"

"She seems content," Katara said, resting her hands in her lap. "I do believe she wishes to return to the Fire Nation however. She talked often with Zuko – the Fire Lord, which I guess you would know – about it, so I think she is homesick."

"One is always homesick, even if they are content. You are the same."

"I am, but I know I can freely return home," Katara told her and Mistress Etsu nodded. Katara suddenly frowned at her, leaning forward as the thought that entered her head forced itself to be asked. "Can you tell me where Princess Ursa is?"

"No," Mistress Etsu said shaking her head. "I do not know where the Princess is living and it will not be shown to me if I ask. Some paths are meant to be traveled blind."

"Oh," Katara sighed, sitting back.

"Do not give up hope, my dear. It is an integral part of who you are and what you provide your friends when they need it, as you did with the Fire Lord when you found his brother and determined his mother still lives," she told Katara who nodded. "Now, tell me what happens when you try to bend."

"It hurts," Katara told her bluntly before thinking back on the last time she tried to bend. "All of my joints hurt, even my toes and fingers. It was like they were being crushed and electrocuted at the same time. My chest also hurts and the pain stays the longest there."

"Hm," Mistress Etsu said before rising and leaving Katara sitting as she exited the room. She came back holding two cups, one that she gave to Katara after returning to her seat. Glancing down into the cup Katara took in the white and lumpy liquid before bringing up to smell it, her nose wrinkling in response. "Banana and onion juice. It cleanses the body, so drink all of it."

"I would rather not," Katara sighed before drinking the horrible mixture. And she thought the strong contraceptive herbs were nasty tasting. "Ugh."

"Sadly, it does lack any type of appeal," Mistress Etsu said with a laugh before drinking her own cup. "I have never seen a case like yours where a person's entire chi is blocked so permanently, though I know that it is possible with proper training. The body naturally tries to restore balance after a while so a person's chi flow will usually return to normal after it being blocked. I really have no idea how they would have been able to do so to your body."

"So you can't help?" Katara asked sadly, tightening her grip on her cups. She blinked back the tears that tried to rise up at the news, refusing to cry over the loss of her bending.

"I don't know yet, truthfully. I was just explaining the situation so do not give in yet," Mistress Etsu said and Katara nodded, finishing the last of the banana and onion juice, shuddering at the after taste.

"Can you explain why my chest hurts so much afterwards?"

"It may be where most of your chi is stored and therefore when you bend it is where the most pressure is applied," Mistress Etsu explained, standing to cross the room. She returned holding a scroll and unrolled it on the table to reveal a diagram of a human. It was very similar to the doll used in training healers, Katara noticed, with arrows to mark pathways running through the body originating from the figure's stomach. "The stomach is where the chi is produced, but it is the chest, specifically the heart, where it is stored when it is not flowing through the body. It is a good thing you did not continue to try and bend my dear, you may have damaged your heart if you had done so.

"I also fear that if your bending does return it will not be a pleasant return," Mistress Etsu continued to explain, shaking her head. "The pressure on your joints has been building and when the chi is free there will be some residual pain."

"I can handle it if means I can have my bending back," Katara told her honestly and Etsu nodded.

"Come, lay on this mat then and we shall see what I can do. Did the Avatar explain to you how bending originated as a manipulation of energy, rather than the elements?" Mistress Etsu asked after several minutes as her hands traveled lightly around Katara's body, probing in certain spots before continuing on.

"Yes. It's what allowed him to defeat the old Fire Lord," Katara said, remembering the conversation with Aang after the war when he had told her how he had been able to take Ozai's bending away. Having seen him when he had taken Azula's bending had shown her just how powerful that type of bending could be.

"That is correct. So, tell me, how do you think elemental bending came about then?"

"Uh…badger moles?"

"No, I fear not," Mistress Etsu said with a chuckle. "Bending pure energy is a daunting and rather dangerous task and took years of studying to do even the most simple of actions. Over time, people, benders, started to realize that there was energy in the things around them as well, in water, earth, air, and fire. These energies were more open to being harnessed and manipulated, so the people shifted their training to these particular traits. Each person also tended to fair better with one element than another, so they would…specialize, I guess is the correct term."

"So, are you saying anyone has the ability to became an Avatar and use all four elements?" Katara asked, the thought so startling she went to push herself upright. Mistress Etsu stopped her with a calm hand so Katara lay back down without moving her gaze away from the other woman.

"Oh, no, not anymore," Mistress Etsu said, pausing on Katara's left elbow for a second. "I'm talking back thousands of years, before the written history of the four nations. Omashu, as you know, is credited to having been made by the first earthbenders. It is only around 800 years old. For us that is a long time indeed, but to the Great Master, that may only be a blink of an eye."

"The Great Master?"

"I believe the Avatar terms him to be the 'turtle with a forest on his back'. Both Guru Pathik and I have been graced with meeting the Master, as has your General Iroh. He has been around since our world was first created, before humans, before everything. I believe he may have actually created the world, but he did not tell me when we met," Mistress Etsu explained as her wandering continued.

"So, as I saying, people learned how to bend the four elements. Over time, they focused more and more on the elements to which they were more suited for and therefore taught their students that same element. Eventually, they forgot entirely about the original, true and pure, form of bending. The animals around them also learned the means of bending as well; the fish how to use currents and waves to aid them, the badger moles to dig into mountains, the dragons how to breath the fire of life, and the air bison to fly.

"The Great Master told Guru Pathik there came to be a time when the elements were their own masters, no longer controlled by man. We are not sure what happened to those original benders, though I believe the records may have lived in the Wan Shi Tong library until your group caused its imminent destruction on your visit," she commented in a combination of indignation and humor.

"My brother wasn't very popular with the University at Ba Sing Se for a while once they learned he was the reason why the library was destroyed," Katara told her, smiling softly. Some of the historians had wanted to kill Sokka for destroying the library. "The animals, they still knew how to bend though, didn't they? To be able to teach the next set of humans how to bend."

"That is correct. A few things changed over time. Tui and La were originally sea creatures who became the spirits that represent the moon and the ocean, the koi fish you saw them as a mere shadow of their old forms. A dragon became the sun spirit, a rather romantic story you should ask the Fire Lord about. During the war the true story was altered, but I believe the General and his mother taught him the correct one as a child.

"Continuing, an unbalance eventually formed as the Four Nations came into creation as benders reappeared. The line between the spiritual world and ours is thin as you have seen, which is why spirits can sometimes enter ours and we theirs. There was also unrest between the Nations, one that is constantly coming and going as you yourself have seen in this life. To form a balance, the world itself created the Avatar, the bridge between the worlds and the Nation," Mistress Etsu said before looking over at Katara. "Do you know why I told you all of this?"

"It has something to do the fact that a person's chi is linked to their bending. That's how Aang was able to remove Azula and Ozai's bending, he removed their ability to make chi," Katara figured and Mistress Etsu nodded as she rested one hand on Katara's stomach and her chest, eyes closed.

"You are correct. You cannot remove all of it without taking the life of the person, but he was taught how to remove enough of it to take away any possibility of them bending again. Benders use their chi to control the energy in the elements that allows them to bend. People learned how to manipulate chi as they did bending, to make themselves stronger or their enemies weaker. During that time when human's lost their ability to bend chi manipulation remained, though its practice came to be more on learning how to cause a person to lose the control over certain appendages like your acrobat friend did. The fact that she caused your bending to be ineffective had more to with the fact you couldn't use your arms to control the water more than anything, though it seems she has some knowledge about how to affect chi as well.

"However, to a few people like me, who showed a strong affinity towards learning the true manipulation of chi, we were taught how to stop a person from bending, to separate the chi from their element. Only a few in each generation learn this technique and until you I believed myself to be the only one from the Fire Nation. It was a foolish belief, but I cannot tell you who the other person may have been.

"Ah, there you are," she murmured, nodding her head as her hands finally came still again. Katara blinked but remained quiet as Mistress Etsu chanted softly under her breath, both hands resting now on Katara's chest, right above the spot that carried the most pain.

Slowly, a tingling sensation came over her from that spot then became a pulse, a faint one but one that she had known since being a child. The pulse continued to pick up in tempo and Katara shifted as pain started to radiate out from it again, spreading to her stomach and out to her fingers. Tears formed and she wanted to tell Mistress Etsu to stop, but at the same time she couldn't, not wanting to give up on the one chance to have her bending returned.

When it all finally peaked, she couldn't liken it to anything other than a tidal wave crashing onto the beach during a storm. Every single joint in her body seemed to literally scream as the pressure that had been stopping the chi flow through her body was suddenly taken away, its absence just as painful. She screamed at the intensity of the feeling, curling into a ball even as she heard items around her shatter in the same instant.

It was only after the pain faded to a dull throb, like after stubbing a toe or smashing a thumb, did she uncurl herself and realize she was wet. Looking around the cottage, Katara took in all the shattered pottery and dishes surrounding them. The two women were surrounded by a pool of liquid, from a combination of several different items Katara figured as she picked a piece of cabbage from her hair. There was a commotion outside as well and Katara let Mistress Etsu help her to her feet before they went to the front door. In the small courtyard outside the house the fountain Katara had noticed on her way in was empty of water, but the street looked flooded and the few people in the streets were soaked.

"Well, that is rather surprising," Mistress Etsu commented dryly, wiping the water on her face off, smearing her make-up. "Rather like a dam breaking loose, for you to reach the water over a hundred feet away from you without thinking about it. Your chi pathway is open, but it will be rather erratic for the next few days as it settles down. I would avoid water as much as possible until your bending returns to normal."

Katara nodded and looked behind her into Mistress Etsu's house. Taking a breath she gathered the water that had soaked the floor and furniture to her before sending it out to the street to join the rest of the water. That simple move, one of the first she had learned as a bender, took as much effort and concentration as it had six years ago and left her shaking as her body continued to ache.

"It will get better, child."

"I know and thank you for all of your help," Katara said, bowing deeply to Mistress Etsu as a sign of respect. "I appreciate it more than you can imagine."

"A person's bending is precious to them," the older woman said and Katara watched as she produced a small flame in her hand before dismissing it. "Guru Pathik, bless him, always viewed bending as an unneeded commodity and never cultivated his as an earthbender. Part of it was the fact that he followed the ways of the Air Nomad and felt like he betrayed them by being an earthbender. I, however, see bending as a way for people to express their souls, which is why I am thankful to you and the Fire Lord for stopping the war. Now people can remember that bending wasn't given to them as a power to be used in war, but rather a gift to be appreciated."

"Would you like to meet him?" Katara asked, curious. "He is here in Ba Sing Se with me and I'm sure he would like to meet you as well."

"I am content," Mistress Etsu told her, going back to the fire to hang an iron kettle over the fire. "My path and the Fire Lord's do not cross outside of this meeting. And he recognized a long time ago the true meaning of being a firebender so there is no need for us to meet."

Nodding, Katara helped clean up the shattered pottery her bending had resulted in before refusing the offer of tea. It would be nearing sunset when she finally returned to the tea shop and she didn't want to cause Zuko any more worry seeing as how she had now been gone all day.

"May I visit you again? When I'm back in Ba Sing Se and not so pressed for time?" Katara asked as she stood ready to leave. There was something compelling in the older woman, and Katara didn't deny the knowledge she seemed to have on the world, most of it unknown to many people, was something that caught her attention.

"I look forward to it. I believe there will be some things we will need to discuss," Mistress Etsu eluded and Katara wondered if the older woman already knew when their next meeting would be. Shaking her head at the thought, Katara bowed to her before heading towards the nearest train to take her back up to the Upper Ring and the tea shop.

The sun was just setting when she reached the front of the tea shop and she hesitated for a second before taking the side entrance into the back courtyard. The shop was busy with customers at the moment so she didn't want to bug Soi Fong or get pulled into any conversation with the regular customers who knew her after staying with Iroh so many times in the past few years. She never minded talking with them, but at the moment she felt too restless to sit and talk.

The courtyard was empty except for Appa who was resting at the entrance to the barn so she figured Zuko was inside. Going to the bison, she petted him softly when he opened his eyes to gaze at her, letting out a low moan in greeting, before leaning against his shoulder, staring into the small courtyard.

Off to one side was a small pool, both for decoration and as drinking source for Appa, and Katara stared at the calm water before moving towards it. Stopping at the edge, she called up a small ball of water, nothing bigger than what she could have held in her hand, and stared at the floating and constantly shifting form. She ignored any discomfort the bending was causing, simply focusing on the water until everything else seemed to fall away.

It wasn't until the ball suddenly froze over that she realized her breathing had become haggard and she looked down at the pool to see the water agitated under the thin layer of ice that had formed. Letting the frozen ball return to the larger mass, she stared at her shaking hands before looking up when she heard someone come to a stop behind her, the gait so familiar she instantly knew it was Zuko. She didn't turn to look at him, keeping her gaze on the pool until her eyes hurt as the water continued to churn.

"I…I was so _terrified_," she finally whispered, lifting her free arm to cross over her stomach, almost feeling nauseous at the thoughts coursing through her mind that she had struggled for so long to keep at bay. "So scared that I wouldn't be able to bend again, to know what it had been like and never feel it again."

"It's not a pleasant feeling," Zuko agreed and Katara finally turned to look at him.

He was staring at the darkening sky, but his fists were clenched tightly as he lowered his gaze to meet hers. She and the others had dismissed his lack of bending so quickly, she thought, remembering when Zuko had come to tell them so soon after joining them. He hadn't become their friend yet and watched for any sign that he was tricking them, and when he had told them he was losing his bending ability, they had made jokes.

"Zuko, I –"

"Don't blame yourself for how you acted then Katara," he told her, shaking his head. "Despite…everything, I did deserve it, at least for a while. You can hold a grudge when you get angry enough, though."

Katara choked out a laugh, before covering her mouth as the laughing turned into a sob. As the first tear fell, Zuko crossed the last of the distance between them and pulled her to him so she could bury her face in his shirt as she continued to cry.

"Tell me, please," he finally asked once she had calmed down a little and Katara closed her eyes as she fisted her hand in his shirt, taking a deep breath.

"It would make her death pointless," she confessed, shuddering as she finally said what had tormented her since she had lost her bending. "All I could think was: 'She died to save my bending. Now I can't bend, so in the end it was meaningless.' I hated myself for that, Zuko, hated it more than I did that man, because, because…"

"It wasn't your fault, Katara," Zuko told her as Katara trailed off, unable to finish the thought. "It has never been your fault."

"They came because of me!" Katara yelled, pushing away from him as the anger surged through her. It wasn't anger at Zuko. Rather, it was anger at herself, a feeling that had been welling up inside of her silently since she had found her mother dead and had remained unresolved even after they had gone after her murderer. "They came because I was a waterbender! I always just wanted to blame them, say it was because of the war! When that man told me she had died to save me, the last waterbender, it made everything my fault! And then I lose my ability to bend, so what was the point of her death then Zuko? What was it?"

"You. She died to save you, Katara, not your bending," Zuko told her, grabbing her when she would have turned away from him. "Even if the situation had been different, she was your mother and loved you. She would have given her life to save you every time."

"Like yours," she whispered and Zuko paused before nodding.

"Like mine," he agreed. The two fell silent before Katara finally sighed, leaning against Zuko as the day caught up to her.

"Thank you," she finally said. Even if the conversation had been pointless since she had gotten her bending back, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders by telling Zuko. In some way she would always feel guilty in the death of her mother, but at the same time never wanted it to be in vain, because Zuko was right. Kya had given her life to save Katara's, not to save her bending.

"Always," Zuko promised softly and she smiled, knowing he was good for it.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N: **See? Yay, for Katara! I know many of you happy to see her bending back and I hope her moment of angst at the end didn't seem completely out of the blue - though I realize I didn't hit on it previously as much as I could – should – have. Maybe if I edit the far-off future I'll try to rewrite it.

And since I finally can post thia: Damn you M. Night Shamasuckmyass for RUINING this series! I only saw the movie in November and I wanted to throw up afterwards. It took all the good stuff out of the series and don't even get me started on the deal with making the Fire Nation Indian. I want brain bleach to wipe my memory…

On a happy note, I'm a totally excited to see Nickelodeon has approved for a "spin-off" focusing on the next Avatar. We get to meet Aang and Katara's son (yeah, think about that for a second then weep in a corner as we Zutara fans receive another blow against our fandom…) and the new female waterbending Avatar seems kickass. I hope they are able to do more than the 13 episode half season.

Like I said above, if I get off my ass I'll try to work out a better ending. And trust me, I know all the shit I left unresolved.

Thank you, dear readers, for all my reviews I have received (I'm always open for more, review-whore that I am).

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I hope to god they have burned all contracts with M. Night regarding future movies and have written letters of apologies to the Avatar fanbase.


End file.
